Reflection
by Storme Hardy and Kandy Kane
Summary: COMPLETE! When Regan and Amelia are forced by their fathers to go on the road with them, they find love in the most unexpected places, and trouble around every corner.
1. Author

A/N: Hi everyone! We want to thank you, first of all, for taking time to read our story here, it means a lot to us. Second of all, we'd love some feedback from our readers if you don't mind to give us some reviews.

Constructive comments are most welcome, flames will be blacklisted and then used to keep us and our men warm. If you don't like what we write, you don't have to read it, we don't make you. So be respectful of us and we'll be respectful of you.

Disclaimers: Regan and Amelia are ours and ours alone, steal them and you will face consequences. The ideas in this story are also ours and we won't tolerate plagarism in any form. FFN is the ONLY place we authorize to host this story, if we find it elsewhere, the offending person(s) will be punished, you've been warned. WWE material, persons and all else are property of their rightful owners, and we claim nothing associated with WWE. This is our work of fiction for entertainment and no money is made from this, it is purely a creative work of entertainment.

Thank you again,  
Storme and Kandy


	2. Chapter 1

**Storme's POV**

My alarm clock was screeching at me by the time I felt like rolling over to turn off the offensive thing. Groaning a bit, I opened my eyes enough to see it, reaching over and smacking it to make it shut up. First of all, I'm not a morning person, and that alarm clock has seen the worst of me, miracle it still works. Yawning a bit, I turned onto my back, staring sleepily up at the ceiling, trying to remember why I'd set the thing in the first place. As if on cue, someone started pounding on my bedroom door, just perfect at seven in the morning I tell you.

"Regan Marie Williams, open the damn door!" Uh oh, Dad was up and awake and didn't sound happy. Tossing the covers back on the bed, I got up and hurried over to the door to open it. As soon as the door was open, I was met with the sight of my Dad, Steve Austin, looking like he was going to strangle me. Yes I know what you're thinking, and you're right too, he's the wrestler, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Don't get me started on that though, that's for another time.

"Morning Dad, what's the fuss about?" I flashed him my best smile in hopes that he wouldn't have a fit on me. "Get some clothes on and get downstairs." Don't ever accuse my Dad of being able to use pretty words, he says things point blank. I blinked a few times as I watched him go back downstairs, pushing the door closed and making a beeline for the closet before he came back and killed me. Hurriedly, I picked out a pair of my jeans and a black tank top before hurrying to get changed.

"Well, looks like Miss Perfect can't do everything right after all, what did you do that pissed Daddy off?" Hearing the voice of my sister, Jade, I rolled my eyes and balled up my sleeping shirt before throwing it at her. A squeak let me know I'd hit her with it, and I grinned in victory. "Oh hush up, Jade, Dad's just in a bad mood that's all, I've not made him mad at all." Like she would believe that after the way he carried on, but still, I didn't remember do anything to make him mad.

Plopping down on the bed, I pulled my socks on and then found my shoes before putting them on and looking back at Jade. "Go on, brat, out of my room, I have to go see Dad." I said as I stood up and pushed her out the door, closing it behind us and then sticking my tongue out at her. She started to say something, but I grinned and hopped onto the stairwell banister, call me childish, but I love to slide down that thing. Jumping off at the end, I hurried into the kitchen where I heard Dad shuffling around in there.

"Ok Dad, I'm here, what's the big deal already?" I asked as I threaded my fingers through my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. He turned and looked at me with a look that told me to sit down, which I did very quickly to keep him from actually getting mad. "Vince called; I've got to go back on the road. Going with Smackdown this time." So that's what the big fuss was, Dad always had a bad day if Vince McMahon ever called the house. Wait, back on the road, this can't be happening, he's going to ship me off to mom again, hell no.

"You have to go back on the road? Why can't Vince find someone else to go?" I asked, nearly pouted as I propped my chin on my hand and looked at him. "Because Vince wants me to make his life a living hell. You're going with me this time, so get packed for a long trip." Did I just hear that right, I don't think I did, because it sounded like he said I was going on the road with him this time. "Dad, you've got to be joking, there's no way I'm going on the road with the WWE, the last time when I was little nearly killed me, and it sucks."

First rule in the house, don't ever make Dad mad, which I'd just done by complaining about going on the road. "Now you listen to me, you're going whether you like it or not. Now get your little ass upstairs and start packing!" Yeah he was mad, but I was his baby, and I pouted a bit as I looked at him, "What kind of incentive is that? There won't be anyone for me to talk to or anything, I'll be all alone, that's not fair!" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me, "Mark is making Amelia go with him; you have someone to talk to."

Amelia was getting dragged into this too, oh boy I could see the reaction on her face when Mark told her. Looking back at Dad, I crossed my arms to mirror what he'd done, "Ame might be ordered to go, but she won't, and I won't either, there's not a good enough reason to go." Leaning over, Dad had that cocky smile on his face before he spoke up again, "That little bastard, Punk, will be there if that makes you happy." My eyes lit up and I grinned before jumping up and hugging Dad for a second before letting go and taking off toward the stairs.

CM Punk was my crush of choice, and I was dying to see him in person again since the last time. I took the stairs nearly two at a time to the second floor, rounding the corner and running into my room as fast as I could. Closing the door behind me, I ran over to the bed and pulled my suitcase out from under it, hauling it up onto the bed and popping it open. "Months on end with Philly…oh this is awesome!" I was bubbling up with excitement about this now, and just had to talk to Amelia.

Sitting down on the bed, I picked up my phone and flipped it open, speed dialling her cell phone. So sue me, she was the number one speed dial contact, never knew when I'd need to talk to her, she was my best friend after all. "Come on Ame, pick up the phone, we gotta talk!" That was my voice message before I flipped the phone closed and hopped off the bed, sliding it into my pocket. Hurrying over to the closet, I started pulling out my best clothes, piling my arm full before hurrying back to the bed.

Phil hadn't noticed me very much last time I had been with dad and he'd been around, but I'd make sure he did this time. I was more grown up now, at least in some areas that I knew men stared. Now I had clothes I could wear that fit well and looked good on me, he'd have to notice that. I'd also let my hair grow out, it was to my waist now, straight most of the time, and bright red. Yes I know, it's strange for Steve's daughter to have red hair, but you have to think about my mom in all that too.

Doing my best to stay calm, I folded my clothes and put them into the suitcase, ready to jump when my cell rang. Amelia always called me back quickly, and this time I was begging for her to call soon. My luck, Mark was giving her the same talk that Dad had just given me a few minutes ago. Not the part about Punk though, she can't stand him at all. I'm the only person who knows who she does like, but I've been sworn to keep my mouth shut about that, or she'll kill me on sight.

It didn't take but a minute or so for me to pack, and then I was pacing the floor with my cell in my hand. Mark was longer winded than my dad unless you seriously got my Dad pissed off, and I knew Amelia didn't normally make him mad. Sighing a bit, I went back over to the bed and fell back on it, staring dreamily at the picture of Phillip beside the bed. Getting to see him, and have Ame there with me would be reason enough to go, at least for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Amelia's POV

Someone hates me I swear. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock, which was currently showing 6 in the morning. Yup, someone hates me and his name is Daddy…Well really its Mark Calaway, but to me he's Daddy. That's right, I am The Undertaker's eldest child, and right now I was being woken up from an amazing dream about an amazing man. To do what you ask? To clean the stables so that my evil little brother doesn't have to.

"Amelia May Calaway! Get a move on, that damn stable ain't gonna clean itself!" I groaned again. Everything must be done _now_ or else. "Okay Daddy, I'm up." I know that if I don't answer…Well let's just say I'd be in big trouble. I rolled out of my queen sized bed and onto the floor with a thud. Ha! Take that Gunner, that'll get you up. I laid there for a few seconds then picked myself up off the floor. For me that was a long drop. You would think that having Mark Calaway for a father I would be a decent height, but no I'm short, a whole five feet tall. I also skipped out on the red hair and green eyes, mine happen to be black and a blue-gray.

I managed to make it to my dresser without any problems; did I mention that I am a bit of a klutz? I run into things and fall up the stairs, yes I said up. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Now for the challenging part; my hair. It was long, straight and impossible to work with. Today I think I'll say screw it and throw it into a ponytail. With that done I found my steel-toed work boots, a must for me when working around the horses since when I was 10 one of them stepped on me and broke my foot.

I slowly made my way down stairs and into the kitchen where my father was leaning against the counter drinking coffee. Being so early I knew that we were the only ones awake. He would go into the basement where he had his gym and work out while I cleaned the stable. I wanted my own horse and when I got her, Dad decided that it was now my job to clean the stable, I don't really mind, I just hate getting up so damn early.

"When you're done in the stable I want to talk to you," he said and then walked away. This was odd. Usually he didn't want to be bothered until about noon, when there was food. I made myself a coffee and put it in a thermos and then headed out to the shed to get the shovel, pitch fork and wheelbarrow. Finally making it to the stable I let the three horses out into their field and turned on the stereo I had put in there for when I was working. It took me about an hour which wasn't too bad. This just meant that in order to talk to Dad I'd have to interrupt him…Great, I sense a loss of my head coming on.

I quickly went back to my room; it was simple, red walls with a black vine design, a hidden meaning that only my best friend Regan understood. I had a queen sized bed, cherry wood dressers and a computer desk. The walls were covered in band and wrestling posters as well as pictures with me and my friends, mostly me with Regan. In the corner was my electric guitar and drum set. Luckily I have my own bathroom so I was able to take a shower without fighting with my brother. I had a ten minute shower and then went back downstairs to see my wicked step-mother making breakfast for my little sisters Gracie and Chasey. I snuck past her and made it to the basement where my father was currently lifting weights.

"Took you long enough," he grunted and I just ignored that. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked. Not that I really cared, I just wanted to go back to bed. "I'm returning to Smackdown." That's it? That's all he wanted, he was leaving again, nothing new. "Well that's great Dad, what does this have to do with me?" I was definitely curious at this point. "You're coming with me." Psycho Daddy says what?

"Oh hell no, Daddy, I'd rather stay here with Sara," I said. Oops that got me a glare. "You are going whether you like it or not. Get packing we leave at 3." And with that Daddy was up the stairs and headed for a shower. I stood there for a good five minutes before I went upstairs. I again snuck past the kitchen so that I wouldn't have to put up with Sara. We did not get along, she didn't give birth to me and therefore I was not worthy…I am however Daddy's little princess…Usually. I do love my siblings though even if they get on my nerves, especially Gunner. Gunner and I don't see our mom Jodi much, maybe 3 or 4 times a year. We talk on the phone a lot though. My mom and I are pretty close.

I managed to make it to my room without being stopped. It was now 7:30 and I figured I might as well pack now. First things first thought, must check my cell phone. I love that little thing, it is my lifeline, and I mainly use it to keep in contact with Regan. We've been best friends for years even though our fathers hate each other. Of course, I forgot to charge it last night and its dead, oh joy. I plugged it in and started packing. I grabbed 2 duffle bags and threw my many jeans and skirts into one bag and then my t-shirts and sweaters into the other. I got my laptop out and put it in its carrying case and then got my guitar into its case too. Of Daddy thought I was leaving these behind he was nuts. I put my Ipod in my pocket and then lay back on my bed.

My headboard has shelves and on one was a photo album. I grabbed it and flipped to the last page where there was a photo of myself and Regan with her crush Phil Brooks, AKA CM Punk, and my Dad's best friend Glenn Jacobs. I smiled and added it to one of the bags.

I went to check on my phone, just to see if I had enough bars that it would at least turn on for me. It did and I saw that I had a message. I called my voice mail and smiled when I heard Regan's voice. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now after 8, she had called at around 7:30. Yeah, I'm in trouble, I didn't call back right away like I usually did. Oh well, whatever she needs it has to be important. I quickly finished packing and then decided to get something to eat before calling her back.

Another half hour later and I was ready to call Regan. Hopefully she wouldn't be too angry but I could deal with her. If she gets me mad I'll just threaten to tell Punk that she likes him, oh yes I am evil like Daddy. I hit speed dial, she's always my number one, hell; she's like a sister. Now I just had to wait for her to pick up the damn phone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Storme's POV**

After I finally finished packing my clothes, I hit the closet again, trying to find something to wear. Sure I was already dressed, but hey, I knew Phillip was going to be there and I wanted to look amazing. My closet is huge, walk-in with places for hundreds of shoes and plenty of room for clothes of all kinds. When Amelia is over, we raid my closet constantly, you can't tell where her clothes begin and mine end. It's like a shared closet because we're always borrowing and exchanging clothes with each other.

As for the rest of my room, you'd think it would be completely redneck like my dad, but it's not really. The walls are pale blue, and there's a star border around the whole room, bet you don't know why that's there huh? Take a look at Phil's wrestling shorts one day; there are stars on them, so I decided to put those stars in my room. Call me tacky, but I just had to do it, same with Amelia's room decoration. But only I knew why hers was decorated that way, again I'm sworn to secrecy about that.

Finally settling on a jean skirt that hit two inches above the knee, and a white tank top, I proceeded to get changed. Nothing like showing off some leg when you want the attention of the man you like, right? I'd just gotten the skirt on and my shirt off when my cell started ringing, half an hour or more after I'd called her. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my phone and flipped it open, cradling it on my shoulder. "It's about damned time you called me back, Ame; I have to tell you about this!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a second and I wondered if she'd hung up on me for being loud again. "What's this glorious news you have to talk to me about, Reg?" Grinning, I pulled on my white tank top and hurried out of the closet into my room to talk to her. "Ok, so I get up this morning and Dad is having a hissy about wanting to talk to me. You know how he gets, so it has me worried." I said as I flopped down on my queen sized canopy bed and sat Indian style.

"Your Dad is always getting pissy about something, what this time? Did he run out of beer again?" There was humor in her voice and it made me laugh and shake my head even though she couldn't see me. "No, Vince called him early this morning and told him he had to go back on the road with the company." I stated as I thought about what shoes to wear with my outfit, I can multitask pretty well when I want to. "He did the same with my Dad this morning too, saying he had to go back on the road. He's making me go with him though." Well she sounded less than pleased about that.

"Don't get all bummed out yet, Ame, dad's making me go too you know. I hear that Glenn is supposed to be hitting Smackdown a lot while we're there." I grinned; I knew she had the biggest crush on him in the world, for years now. There was a pause and I knew I had her attention, "You get to see Glenn and I get to see Phil, it's the best deal ever, Ame, we can't pass this up!" I knew she was blushing a little and grinning on the other end of the phone, I could feel it, "Pack your best outfits, I'm bringing extras with me if you need some, but we're going to look fabulous."

I heard her huff a bit and then laugh, "I'm assuming you have something daring picked out to strut around in for Phillip? Steve will kill you for it I'm sure." Grinning, I shifted the phone to my other ear and leaned back on the bed a little more. "He'll yell and pitch a hissy fit on me, but I'm wearing it anyway, I want Phillip to notice me and not be able to take his eyes off for a single second." Amelia laughed, which made me smile more, "Alright, I'm convinced, we're going on tour with the WWE. Dad says we're leaving at three, what about you?"

Coincidence is not an option for Amelia, and me nothing with us ever happened because of chance. "Same here, that's great, we can sit together on the flight, I'll stick Dad with Mark." I said with amusement at the two of them sitting next to each other, it was comical. The really funny part in all this is that when I was fifteen, I had the biggest crush on Mark that ever was. Once I hit seventeen, it all went away and I only had eyes for Phillip Brooks, Ame still gave me hell about having liked her dad at one time though, she thought it was hilarious.

"You stick them together then; I've got to finish packing before Dad has a fit and tries to kill me for not being ready. I'll see you at the airport, right?" Smiling, I nodded and stood up, stretching a bit, "Sure thing Ame, see you at the airport, take care my sis, love ya." She shifted on the other end of the phone, "Love you too, Reg, see you soon." I flipped my phone closed and put it in the front pocket of my skirt before walking back into my closet to get some shoes to wear. I'd already decided on wearing my nearly knee-high boots, black with buckles on them, in silver of course.

Ok so I'm not at all that country sometimes, but they were heels, they were black, and they were sexy as hell. Picking out a few more pairs of shoes, I carried them back into the room and put them into a second suitcase. Looking around my room, I checked to make sure I had all my stuff packed and ready. No lie, my room is huge, hardwood floor and plenty of space even with my bed in it. There's a computer desk on one end with my desktop and my laptop on it, I carried my laptop everywhere I went, and it was coming with me on this trip too.

There was also a giant entertainment center on the other side of the room that had all my movies, games, everything on it, and two chairs, the kind with the speakers. Yes I was a Daddy's girl and got what I wanted, but I ended up working my ass off for it too, so it wasn't all for free, trust me. Finally getting the last of my clothes and stuff together, I sat back down on the bed and looked at the picture of Phillip that I kept next to my bed. Picking it up, I slid it into one of my bags and then got up, hurrying toward the bathroom.

Like Amelia, I had a bathroom attached to my room, so I didn't have to fight anyone over it at all. I brushed out my hair and then put some lip-gloss and a bit of eye shadow on, content that I looked good enough. Picking up my small makeup bag, I'm not a fan of a lot of makeup; I went back and put it into the bag too. Knocking on my door got my attention and I looked over, "Its open!" Dad opened the door and raised his eyebrows at what I was wearing and at the fact I was bringing three bags with me. "I didn't realize we were taking the whole damn house with us, Regan, is all of that necessary?"

I smiled and walked over, hugging him gently, "I'm a woman now Dad, I need to have these things with me, it's just a fact of life." He sighed and shook his head, "Alright, go put them in the truck, we need to leave now." Nodding, I let go of him and got my bags, following him out of the room and starting downstairs. The truth was, no one could ever accuse me of being weak, I could handle my own bags and could fight if I needed to. Dad had made sure of that when he trained me to wrestle, yep, I'm a trained diva, should I decide to actually join the company later.

Getting downstairs, Dad picked up his stuff and walked out the front door, he'd already sent my sisters to Mom. I followed him to the door and armed the alarm system on the house before walking out and locking the door behind me. Turning, I walked to the truck and put my stuff in the back, going around to the passenger side and hopping in. I couldn't wait to see Ame and have a long talk with her on the plane ride to wherever the WWE show was going to be.


	5. Chapter 4

**Amelia's POV**

I hung up the phone and tried to figure what shoes I should bring with me. I'm not like other girls with over a hundred100 pairs of shoes. I decided on my black converse, as well as my black knee high boots, a pair of high heels, and my ankle high boots as well. I figured that I could mix and match. At this rate, I'll need another bag.

"Aren't you ready yet?" my Dad said, leaning in my doorframe. I gave him a small smile and nodded. "I just have to say goodbye to the girls and Gunner, and then we can go." And with that, I was handing my bags and guitar to Dad so that he could put them in the truck. While he did this, I went downstairs to find Gracie and Chasey watching a movie with Gunner. "Hey guys, come give me a hug, Dad and I are leaving in a few minutes." All at once I was tackled. Chasey had jumped into my arms and hugged me around my neck, Gracie latched onto my leg and Gunner stood there laughing. Finally the girls let go and I was able to hug my over 6 six foot tall brother.

"Okay Princess, let's go." Yes, my dad calls me princess...He has since I was about 3three. Surprisingly, and to my relief, Sara was not coming along for the ride. Happy dance anyone? I said goodbye to Sara, just to keep my father somewhat sane, and then got into my dad's silver, Chevy pick-up. Finally, Dad got into the truck and we were off to San Antonio International Airport. The drive would take us just over an hour, and if I knew my father, it would probably be spent in silence. About twenty minutes into the drive, I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to Finger Eleven. Not even five minutes later, I was asleep.

Too soon after I fell asleep, my father stole my headphones and made me wake up. I had to drag myself out of the truck for two reasons. One I was tired and two, this truck is huge and I am built too close to the ground, or at least that's what Dad says. Dad ran in the building and grabbed a cart for all of our stuff, once it was loaded we headed off to find a place to sit before we had to check our bags and board the plane. I sat staring in whatever direction that I thought Regan would be coming from. It was only just after four in the afternoon, and our plane to Los Angeles didn't leave until six.

I sat there looking at a spot on the floor for the longest time. My father as impatient as ever, was pacing back and forth in front of me, and I can swear he was wearing a hole in the floor. I looked at my watch and realized that I'd been sitting there for a good hour and a half, and I was now hoping that Regan and her dad would get here soon. We hadn't seen each other in almost 2 two months. As if knowing that I was thinking about her, I heard Regan yell my name.

I looked up and smiled and then ran up to her and her dad, both of them towering over me. I let out a squeal that was quickly squeezed out of me by my best friend. While we were hugging, our fathers were glaring at each other. "I missed you so much sis!" I said when Regan finally let me go. "Ready to swoon over Phil some more?" I laughed. "You know it, Ame." She said laughing as well.

I dragged her over to the chairs that I had been sitting in and saving for her and Steve. While we sat there catching up, we were surprised to see that our fathers weren't trying to kill each other yet. Being with Regan made the wait for the boarding call almost enjoyable, at least I had someone to talk to now. Our fathers, on the other hand, were sitting in complete silence, trying to ignore each other and not cause a scene in public.

"Oh by the way Dad, you're sitting beside Mark, I'm stealing Ame," Regan said, not even looking at our fathers who were now groaning. That was my sister for you, she was always the more forceful one of the two of us, and Steve knew when to argue and when not to. When the board call came out, Regan jumped up and took my arm, dragging me off toward the gate, leaving the bags to our fathers. I was starting to wonder if the two of them would make it through the flight without killing each other.


	6. Chapter 5

**Storme's POV**

Five minutes after getting into the truck with Dad, I was bored out of my mind and ready to leap out the window. My father is not one for talking much unless he has a good reason, and as I haven't seriously pissed him off lately, there was nothing to talk about. Shifting in my seat, I crossed my legs and then dug around in my bag for my mp3 player that I had stashed in there. Finally digging it out, I put my earphones in and turned it on, flipping through the play list until I got to Egypt Central. They were my most favorite band in the world, my theme I used when I did wrestle, was done by them.

Yes you heard right, I do wrestle sometimes, not very often and never on a televised broadcast, but I do wrestle. I might look like a girly girl, but I can assure you that I am not, just ask Amelia what happens when I get mad. It's not pretty, and I've been known to get into some really nasty fights. My most reoccurring opponent is my sister, Jade, I swear I could strangle her most of the time. She's the picture perfect example of sibling rivalry if I ever saw one, she always knows what to say and do to make me want to kill her.

Yawning, I glanced over at dad, who was like a stone wall driving a truck, shaking my head and looking back out the window. Reaching up, I pulled my sunglasses off my head and put them over my eyes. The sounds of Egypt Central and the feeling of riding in the truck quickly pulled me to sleep. I was thankful for the nap, after being woken up so early by the banging on my door, I was glad to be able to catch up on at least an hour of the sleep I'd missed this morning. My belief was that I needed my beauty sleep, that was my story and I was going to stick to it until I died.

I woke up to dad growling at me to get out of the truck, great time for him to wake me up, I'd been dreaming about Phillip. Shutting off my mp3 player, I stuck it back in my bag and opened the truck door; hopping out, landing perfectly on my feet in heels, point for me if I was being watched. Putting my small bag on my shoulder, I closed the door and then paused to check my hair in the mirror. Digging around in the bag, I pulled out my lip-gloss and reapplied another coat before putting it back into the bag.

Putting a hand on my hip, I waited while Dad went into the building to get one of the trolley things for our bags. Funny to know that superstars deal with their own luggage, but we're a picky lot when it comes to that. Why leave our things in the hands of people that we don't know, when we're capable of handling it just fine? Running a hand through my hair, I checked to make sure, once more, that I looked good. The flash of ink on my lower back made me quickly pull my shirt back down, Dad didn't need to know about that one.

Only Ame knew about that tattoo that I'd gotten a couple months ago, the last time we were together. It wasn't finished, but it had been painful enough that I needed to wait before having the rest done. It was a series of stars and intricate designs that would, after I started dating Phillip and hooked him as mine for life, would have his name in the stars. Amelia found it funny that I was going to put his name on me, but I tell you, I am a woman in love with Phillip Brooks and I will make him mine.

When Dad got back with the trolley, I helped him load our things on it before we started off across the parking lot toward the San Antonio International Airport. I knew, somehow, that Amelia was already inside, and I was dying to see her. Putting a smile on my face, Dad and I came through the door, people stopping to stare at the fact that Steve Austin was there. Trust me, I've done this enough to know to just smile, shut up and let him handle everything there was to handle. Reporter attacks are even worse, because I usually get broadcast as the girlfriend or something stupid, I've produced my birth certificate to prove who I am though, not that the media cares.

After a few minutes of dad signing things and pushing through people, we were left alone, thanks to airport security. Rolling my eyes, I pushed my sunglasses up onto my head and started looking around for Mark and Amelia. They wouldn't be hard to find, hell, if I saw Mark, I knew Amelia was nearby. Trust me, he was a hard man to miss, nearly seven feet tall, dark hair and played hell on a woman's senses if he was wearing leather pants or tight jeans. I've had the girl crush before, but I still swoon at the sight of him in something yummy, even Ame knows that one.

Turning to my left, I spotted him, pacing the floor near where Amelia was sitting, and I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. "Amelia!" I called out to her, causing her to turn quickly and smile at me, the two of us hurrying to each other. Dad was shaking his head as I embraced her in a tight hug and then let go with a smile. "I missed you so much, sis!" Ame said as soon as I let her go, which only made me grin. "Trust me sis, I missed you too, so much to catch up on." I commented back to her.

She laughed and then looked up at me, "Ready to swoon over Phil some more?" Oh good one my sister, "You know it, Ame." We both laughed and then sat down beside each other while our dad's tried to make daggers shoot out of their eyes at each other. In a span of a few minutes, we'd caught up on everything that was not personal, no way were we talking personal with our dad's here. Remembering the phone conversation from earlier, I looked over at my Dad, "By the way, Dad, you're sitting with Mark on the plane. I'm stealing Ame."

Looking back at Ame, we kept chatting until the boarding call for our flight came up and I grinned. Getting up, I took her arm and hurried off toward the gate to get on the plane, leaving the bags with our dad's. When we got to the gate, I took out my ticket and handed it over to the lady standing there. After she checked it, she let me through and I turned to wait on Ame, who followed a second later. Grinning, I hurried toward the plane, eager to get to Los Angeles so that I could see Phillip.

A few minutes later, I made it to the plane with Ame in tow, going up the steps and into the plane itself. The flight attendant checked my ticket and showed me where the seats were and I drug Ame with me. Plopping down into the seat by the window, I smiled and sat my bag next to me and then looked at my best friend. "Now that we've gotten rid of the parental controls for a while, we have to talk about the personal stuff, I'm dying to know if you've talked to him yet." I said with a smile on my face, I wanted to know all details about Amelia and Glenn, no matter how small they were.


	7. Chapter 6

**Amelia's POV**

I love my sister, really I do. What I didn't love was how she was able to make me go from slightly tanned to beet red in less than five seconds. Her favourite way of doing this was by mentioning Glenn, who I will admit; I have had a crush on since I was sixteen. That's right ladies and gentlemen; I have a massive crush on my Daddy's best friend.

"Well big sis, I may have spoke to him on the phone briefly the other day," Yup, face red and all I managed to talk to him. "And?" She pushed on. Well, I better give her what she wants or else she'll never leave me alone. "We talked until Dad got to the phone, which was basically two minutes, no big deal," I tried to shrug it off but to be honest those two minutes were some of the best I'd had in a long time as sad as that is. "No big deal? Right, I know you. You were red and giddy as hell," she laughed while shaking her head at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and looked back to where our dads were sitting. They did not look pleased.

"Good job Reg, you've successfully gotten them mad." In usual Reg fashion she just shrugged and gave me an evil little smirk...and I thought I was supposed to be evil. Of course we have been known to rub off on each other so I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. "So how are you going to stalk Punkers this time?" This will get her going. "First of all, it's Phillip and secondly, I don't stalk him..." Right, she just followed him everywhere the last time we were together on the road. She thought he didn't notice but I'm sure that he did.

"Seriously though, do we have any plans for torturing our fathers and other innocent victims?" I asked as I looked over at her, I could already tell she had something up her sleeve. "Oh I have plans, but not for the innocent ones, and not for our dads either. I'm going to get Phillip to notice me, and Glenn to notice you." She stated with a look of pure evil in her eyes, now I was a little worried. When Regan had ideas about these things, something bad was bound to happen.

"Don't get any ideas about me and Glenn, you concentrate on Punkers and we'll be fine." I added before she could think up any number of things to make me turn bright red. "Oh don't worry about Phillip; I brought the best things in my closet to catch his attention." Regan added with a giddy smile, making me silently question what the hell she'd packed in her bag. There was never any telling with her, she was the kind of person who was naturally daring, and when she wanted attention, she got it.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed someone looking in our direction, it got my attention and I looked more closely. Well that was interesting,interesting; Shannon Moore was eyeing my sister like some kind of treat. It made me wonder what he had been doing in Texas, and why he was looking at her that way. Of course I'd met him a few times, but we'd never talked, and as far as I knew, Regan had never met or noticed him before. Her insistent poking my shoulder made me turn my attention back to her before she followed my line of sight.

I tried not to laugh at her when she saw Shannon because as much as she was in love with Phil (or thought she was anyway), she still loved to admire the male species and judging by the look on her face she was mentally drooling. "I must say, he is not bad to look at," she said with a smile. I couldn't stop myself from laughing this time. "Yes Regan, he is nice to look at. Don't forget about your precious Phillip though." This got me yet another glare accompanied by a slap in the head. I shot her a look that clearly said "bitch" and rubbed the back of my head. She in turn only smirked at me and then looked out the window.

As per usual we were quiet while in the air, mainly because of the fact that a few years before we had been on a plane and fooling around, what we were doing I won't say but it involved a baseball and the roof of the plane. We were both yelled at by our fathers and grounded for at least two weeks. Not that I really minded because when I was grounded I had to stick close to my dad and thus; I was around Glenn more than usual.

I pretty much just stared at the ceiling listening to my ipod while Regan stared out the window. The flight wasn't very long so I wasn't worried about eating the awful airline food. The last time that I ate food on a plane I ended up in bed for two days after, I felt like someone was punching me in the gut repeatedly, which usually I could take considering Dad trained me. He always made sure that I could defend myself. He also made sure that if I wanted to get into wrestling, which I did, that I would be doing it properly.

I let my mind wander once again and it went straight to Mr. Glenn Thomas Jacobs. Did the majority of women think he was good looking? Not really, but to me he was perfect. He was extremely tall, which was something I loved in a man, especially since I am so short. He was muscular, but he was getting a bit of a belly on him, which oddly enough I thought it made him look even better. He has amazing blue eyes that I can definitely get lost in. I think the best part of him is the fact that he's smart. He wasn't just some other wrestler who that he was a big shot, he didn't act like he was better than others and could hold an intelligent conversation. Another plus, he was a gentleman. He was literally my dream guy. The problem? Well for one, he's literally twenty-one years older than me. The other reason is that he's my father's best friend. Honestly I don't care about that but I have a feeling he would.


	8. Chapter 7

**Storme's POV**

The minute Amelia mentioned being on the phone with Glenn, I got a mental image of her blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl. Honestly, I knew she was head over heels in love with the man and I was happy for her. He was a good man, strong and intelligent; someone who would protect and love her if he could get over the age difference. It seemed like a lot, and to some people it was, but I didn't foresee a problem with the two of them getting together; Mark on the other hand would have a big problem with it.

Smiling at her, I nodded, "I can imagine you there, beet red and acting giddy over Glenn, you loved it." Rolling her eyes, she looked over at me "So how are you going to stalk Punkers this time?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "First off, it's Phillip, and secondly, I don't stalk him." That was an exaggeration really; I did stalk him the last time I was on the road with my Dad. I'd been Phillip's shadow no matter where he went, dying for him to notice me in some fashion or other.

"Seriously though, do we have any plans for torturing our fathers and other innocent victims?" Ame asked as she looked over at me, the look on her face telling me she already knew I had something planned. "Oh I have plans, but not for the innocent ones, and not for our dads either. I'm going to get Phillip to notice me, and Glenn to notice you." I stated with a look of pure evil in my eyes, now I had her a little worried. When I got ideas about these things, something bad was bound to happen.

"Don't get any ideas about me and Glenn, you concentrate on Punkers and we'll be fine." She added before I could think up any number of things to make her turn bright red. "Oh don't worry about Phillip; I brought the best things in my closet to catch his attention." I added with a giddy smile, I knew it had her wondering that the hell I'd packed in that bag. Knowing me the way she does, she knew that nothing short of natural disaster would stop me from my goals. If I wanted attention from Phillip, I'd get it no matter what; I always got what I wanted if I put my mind to it.

Smiling to myself, I lounged in my seat for a few seconds, "I'm thinking about wearing that black cocktail dress I bought last year. The way it looks is bound to get Phillip's attention, don't you think?" No response, well that was out of the normal for Amelia, and it certainly got my attention. Here I am talking to her and she's not listening or replying to me, which meant something else had her attention. Following her line of vision, I spotted what had her ignoring me for the moment.

Shannon Moore was sitting nearby and his eyes were on me, which is what had gotten Amelia's attention in the first place. Not that I blame her, because the man was looking at me like I was a form of candy he wanted to eat. "I have to say…the man is not bad looking at all…" My stomach did a flip and I broke eye contact with him to look back at Ame. As soon as I did, I knew I'd been caught; she started laughing as she looked at me. "Don't forget about your precious Phillip though, Reg." She said back at me, which earned her a warning glare and a slap upside the head for that.

She shot me a nasty look and I merely stuck my tongue out at her before turning to look out the window. My stomach was still doing flips and my heart was racing, I could feel Shannon's eyes on me still and it was driving me nuts. Never had I been so instantly attracted to a man, not even Phillip. That's right, I had to keep my mind on Phillip he was the one I was in love with, not Shannon Moore. I'd never even met him before, he was friends with the Hardy's and I was their friend, but that was all we had in common.

Forcing myself to relax, I took out my mp3 player and put my headphones on, switching it on and turning to my Egypt Central songs. Call me crazy if you want, but their songs calm me and help me keep my head straight. Ame and I didn't do much during flights anymore, a few years back we'd had a bad experience on a plane. We'd been playing with a baseball, which hit the roof of the plane and proceeded to go flying around the cabin. Apparently, they didn't take kindly to that; we'd gotten yelled at and grounded to hell and back.

Since then, we've chosen not to relive that moment and usually keep quiet and don't do anything on plane rides. Shifting around in my seat, I got comfortable and leaned back, crossing my legs before looking back out the window. It was taking all I had not to look at Shannon, even though I wasn't looking, I could feel it when he looked at me. That kind of connection, whatever it was made me nervous and curious at the same time. Were it not for Phillip, I had no doubt that I would be all over him.

Along the flight, I fell asleep against the window, funny how I was always falling asleep when traveling. Then again, I hated traveling ever since Dad had married Deb, as I called her, the woman was an annoyance. I'd never had fun on any event where she'd been present, still couldn't stand the woman and was glad she was out of our lives. The plane landing didn't wake me up as it usually did, and I was awarded with a smack from Amelia. It did the trick enough to get me awake, making me sleepily glare at her as I turned my music off.

"Sorry, but you were borderline snoring and drooling over there. We've landed, let's go, Reg." She said with a grin as she got up and started off the plane behind Mark. Rolling my eyes, I got my stuff and hurried after her, still half asleep. Something warm brushed my arm and it made me pause to look at what it as, also making me wish I hadn't. It had been Shannon's hand on my arm and I could feel a blush starting to creep up on my cheeks. Quickly, in almost a state of panic, I pulled my arm away and rushed off the plane to join Ame again.

The intensity in his eyes had made me blush, I knew what he was looking at, and I knew that look wasn't innocent. Shannon wanted me the way I wanted Phillip, but I swear when he looked at me that way, it made me want him too. That was dangerous ground to be on, too dangerous for me when I was in love with another man. My thoughts kept me from paying attention and before I knew what was going on, I'd ran face to chest first into Mark. Blinking a few times, I glanced up at him and grinned a bit before backing away slowly, "Sorry, Mark…"

Amelia shot me a look and then pulled me away from her Dad, "What the hell is wrong with you, Regan?" Sighing a bit, I forced a smile on my face and put my sunglasses over my eyes, "Not a thing, come on, lets get his party started sister." Not that anything I said would fool her, she knew something was up, but now was not the time to talk about it. If my dad heard me talking about men again, I think he would have beaten the life out of me in the middle of the airport no matter who was watching.

Not pushing the subject, Ame followed along with me as we went to baggage claim to get our things off the line. We were both quiet while we waited, reaching out and getting our things as they came around. Looking over at my Dad I smiled a bit, "You mind if I rent a car and bring Ame with me to the hotel?" He looked at me for a minute, like he was trying to figure out if I was up to something or not, "No men, and no speeding. And no damn beer unless I'm the one drinking it." Mock saluting him, I nodded and then wrapped him up in a hug, I don't know why I did, and hell, it surprised me too.

Awkward moment of hugging my dad was over in a few seconds and he just growled something about women and walked off. Looking over at Ame I smiled a bit and adjusted my shoulder bag before finding a trolley for the other things I had with me. "If it's ok with Mark, I want you to ride with me, and we can book a room together too, I'll pay." I said as I busied myself with loading our things onto the trolley. Yeah, no way was I hiding anything once we were in the hotel room; she already knew something was on my mind.

"Ok, I'm going to go rent a car and then I'll meet you back here in a couple minutes." Not giving her a chance to question anything, I hurried off to find the car rental counter in this place. Conflicting thoughts, Shannon Moore here in California, and Phillip somewhere in this city waiting for me. Well not waiting, but I like to think he'd be waiting for me to come back, I really wanted to think of myself as his. The Shannon issue wasn't helping me out any though, I didn't know what was going on there and was afraid to find out.

Settling things up in my head, I approached the counter for rental cars, filled out their paperwork and then passed over my information and identification. A couple minutes later, I had the keys to my car and was starting back across the airport to Amelia. "Why did you run off so fast?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at that voice so close to my ear, and the warm breath that came with it. Were it not for my self controlself-control, I would have screamed like a little girl and jumped three feet in the air right then. Turning quickly, I came face to face with Shannon, my heart leaping up in my throat and my stomach tightening in knots.

"I'm really in a hurry right now…umm…rain check on this conversation?" I asked quickly, hoping to escape before I got anymoreany more ideas in my head. He laughed and it sent chills through me, from the top of my head all the way down to my toes, hello sexy man. Mentally slapping myself I stepped out of what I thought was his realm of reach. "Alright, its cool, rain check then. I'm Shannon, by the way." He said as he grinned at me and made me near to melting into the floor. "Sure, I'm Regan Williams, but I gotta go, I'll see you later." Waving a bit, I turned and hurried away from him.

No more than ten feet away from Amelia, I felt that hand on my arm again and I was getting ready to go into panic mode. Opening my mouth as he turned me to face him, I was ready to tell him to let go of me. A second later, I forgot how to talk, because his mouth was on mine and I was in complete brain and body shock. I've been kissed before, but I tell you, nothing compares to having Shannon Moore kiss me. Helpless at the moment, I held onto the front of his shirt and let him kiss me, I was enjoying it honestly.

I knew Amelia was probably staring in shock at the scene in front of her, but I really didn't care at that moment. The sound of rustling paper caught my attention and I felt his hand slip into my back pocket to place the piece of paper there. Letting go of me, he slowly broke the kiss and took a step back with a boyish grin, "Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you get on the plane." Plane? What plane? Does it really matter at the moment? Shaking myself out of my trance, I turned bright red and turned without a word, running off from him. Not stopping, I ran past Amelia and outside as quickly as I could.

Once I was safe outside, I leaned against the building and tried to get myself under control again. I could still feel every touch he'd made, and could still feel his lips against mine, it was a dangerous thing. The last thing I needed was to let myself fall for him; I loved Phillip and had for years. Keeping as far away from Shannon Moore as possible was going to be the key to my survival, and the key to me winning Phillip. He was mine and I was not going to give him up for anyone, not even someone who made me feel like Shannon had a few seconds ago.


	9. Chapter 8

**Amelia's POV**

I stood there, mouth almost hitting the floor as Shannon Moore attacked my sister's mouth using his. That man is damn lucky that Steve was already gone, otherwise he would be about 6 feet under by now. When he finally let her go he said something that I couldn't hear, and it made Regan's face go as red as mine when I'm talking to or when I'm around Glenn. She ran pastsed me and that's all it took to shake me out of my shocked state. I quickly followed her, having to run in order to keep up with her. I found her outside, against a wall and she was definitely out of it.

"You ok sis?" If it had been anyone else I probably would have laughed at how high Regan jumped. "Sorry, but really are you ok?" I asked again. "How about we wait until we get to the hotel, then we can talk," She replied with a small smile. "Alright then, so what kind of car did we manage to get?" I loved cars; this was something I had inherited from my father. She smiled evilly at me and pointed to a green Mustang convertible. Cue the drooling please.

We started walking towards the car and I couldn't help but smile. I loved my sister, she knew me extremely well and I was lucky because if I were riding with my dad, I would have gotten stuck in an SUV or something similar. Regan popped the trunk and we started loading in our bags. I finished first and went to get into the car when Regan called out to me. "Hey Ame, there's your man!" I think I gave myself whiplash I turned my head so quick. Regan laughed at me and waved, I'm assuming that it was him she was waving at. I followed her line of vision and sure enough there he was.

I flashed him a smile and a small wave, willing myself not to turn red. My mission failed as soon as he returned the smile and waved back. By this time I was in the car and was trying to melt into my seat. I put on my sunglasses, which were amazing seeing as I could look at people without them realizing it. While I waited for Regan I watched Glenn, with no effort at all, put his bags into his black SUV. As usual, he was dressed nice, wearing a blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I was enjoying my view, when out of the corner of my eye I watched Regan walk right passed past the driver's side and she continued on to where Glenn was. At this point I was really wishing that I were invisible.

They talked for a few minutes, and every so often one or both of them would look over to me. I seriously thought that they were going to talk forever, and that's when my dad showed up. Apparently he was riding with Glenn. I watched Reg say goodbye and she walked back to the car. As soon as she was in and settled I turned to her and wished that looks could kill. "What?" She asked. "You, my sister, are evil." She laughed at me and gave me a wink. "I was just being friendly," Friendly my ass. "Right and I'm the Queen of England...bow down now." Again she only laughed at me and I rolled my eyes. "He asked about you," She said flatly. He...me...what? "He, uh, did?" I honestly couldn't believe that. "Yup, asked how you were, why you weren't coming over to say hi..." Ok just shoot me know. "He did, did he? And just how did you answer him?" Hopefully it wouldn't be all that bad. "Oh I just said that you were completely and utterly in love with him and that you're too shy to talk to him."

Oh my God...Please no. I think that I must have looked like I was about to cry or something because of what Regan said next. "I'm kidding little sis, take a chill pill. All is good. I really said that you were tired and didn't want to bother him." Oh wow, ok I am good, all colour has returned to my face. "You...I hate you," I said. By now we were on the highway and on our way to the hotel that the company had booked. Of course we would end up getting a room together as always.

"So Ame, you actually gonna wrestle this time?" Ah yes, she remembered. Ever since I was 12 I had been begging my dad to teach me how to wrestle. Of course he agreed, going on the fact that it could potentially keep me safe...how I have no idea. What I really wanted was to wrestling professionally. He flat out refused to let me in the ring. For years I begged and argued, and finally the last time I traveled with him I was able to wear him down enough that he allowed me to be a part of the house shows. "I'm not sure, I might. It all depends on how my shoulder is."

Again, the last time that I was in the ring I managed to dislocate my shoulder in a tag team match against Big Show and Melina...my partner, much to my delight was Glenn. Unfortunately for me I got stuck in the ring with Big Show and it didn't end very well. Big Paul, as I called him, ended up pinning me and then Glenn carried me back to the trainers in order to get looked over...best 5 minutes of my life. I just wished it was a permanent fixture...uh me in his arms not me in a sling do to a dislocated shoulder.

"Well, if you don't that'll suck, it was fun watching you," she said with a small smile. I returned the smile and looked out the window at the cars passing us by. Whenever we traveled Regan always drove and I was in charge of the music. I dug through my purse and pulled out my Ipod and an adapter for the car. I plugged it in and soon enough Papa Roach was blaring through the speakers, both of us singing along.

The trip to the hotel was over 30 thirty minutes later and we were checking in and two bellhops were loading our bags onto a trolley and leading us up to our room on the 7th seventh floor. We were in room 732, judging by the fact that my dad was waiting outside a room I figured we were near his. That could be a really _really_ bad thing. He'd be checking in every few hours and practically stake out the door. I groaned and tried to get into the room before he saw.


	10. Chapter 9

**Storme's POV**

Amelia and I chatted on the way to the hotel, but to tell the honest truth, I don't remember a word of it. There were too many things running through my mind that had me preoccupied. The kiss with Shannon at the airport had seriously shaken me, and I still couldn't get my mind off of it. Don't get me wrong, I love Phillip and have for years, but Shannon's kiss was enough to rock my world off its foundation. I wasn't the only one who knew it though, Amelia knew just from looking at me once that his kiss had done something to my brain. Not like I wasn't already messed up in the head as it was, but he just seriously killed me with that kiss.

Somehow, by a miracle really, I got us to the hotel in one piece and parked the car, shutting it off and leaning back a little. Sighing, I looked over at Ame and put a smile on my face before opening the door and stepping out. Getting my shoulder bag from the car, I closed the door and walked around to the trunk. Opening it, I drug my things out and arranged them so I could at least get them to the room without looking like a moron. "I'll go take care of the room situation." I said as I gathered things up and headed into the building.

Going over to the front desk, I put my things down and dug around until I found my license and my credit card. "Hi, I need to rent a room, two beds, preferably double beds, with a balcony." I said, listing off mine and Ame's specifics that we had to have in any hotel we stayed in while on the road. "We have a room available on the seventh floor; I'll need your identification and a payment." Yeah duh, I'm not a complete moron here lady, just want you to sign me up for one, charge the card and then shut the hell up.

Being civil, I slid both cards over to her and took my sunglasses off so she could see I was the person on the license picture. After checking the necessary information and charging the bill to my credit card, she handed both items back to me. Smiling a bit, I put them back into my purse and then leaned on the counter a bit. "If it's no trouble, I need two keys, my sister is staying with me in the room." I said as I tapped my foot a bit, hotel people were always so slow about getting things done when I was involved; think I intimidated them a little.

"Ok Miss Williams, here are your room keys. Enjoy your stay with us." She said, a little too sweetly for my taste. I forced a smile and took the card keys from her before turning on my heel and walking off with my things. "Ame, got us a room, seventh floor. Let's hit the elevator." I said with a smile before lugging my things into the elevator. She followed with a smile and then pushed the button for the seventh floor of the hotel. We didn't talk in elevators, we've seen way too many horror movies where things go bad in them, and so we tend to shut up when inside one.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and the doors slid open, both of us hurrying off of the giant metal deathtrap waiting to happen. Hurrying down the hallway, we got to the room, spotting Mark standing outside one that we assumed was his. Silently but quickly, we unlocked the door and hurried into the room before we were spotted. If my Dad or Mark knew where we were, we'd be watched over like two year olds, and I did not want another repeat of two years ago. The last incident had nearly killed me, and I think Ame would have shot Mark if she'd had a gun in her hands.

You see, the big man don't knock for anyone, and that includes his daughter and her best friend. Ame had been sleeping and I had just gotten out of the shower, being who I was, I walked around in a towel to get my clothes from the main room. Mistake on my part, I'd just dropped said towel to get changed when Mark decided to invade the room. I've never been so horrified in my life, trust me you have no idea. I'd had a crush on him still, and then I'd been caught in my birthday suit for him to see, really great I tell you.

Anyway, safely in the room with the door locked, we dropped our stuff on each of the beds and then smiled. I unzipped all the bags I had with me and started the annoying task of unpacking, "Nice hotel, but their service kinda sucks you know." Ame looked over at me while she started unpacking, "You're not fooling me, Regan, I know what's up." Sighing a bit, I looked away from her and went about unpacking. Silently, we put our things away in the dresser and closet, finishing before sitting down on one of the beds.

"So tell me, what was all that about back at the airport with Shannon Moore?" Ame asked as she leaned back on her arms and looked up at me. "There's nothing to tell, he nearly molested me with his mouth is all." I said back to her, not really wanting to talk about the subject of Shannon at all. "Oh really? So you weren't clinging to him and kissing him back, it was just my imagination?" She shot back at me as she sat up and turned to face me completely, not letting anything escape her eyes.

Turning my head to look at her, I sighed, "It was just a kiss, Ame, there's really nothing more to tell." I knew she didn't believe me, I didn't even believe myself at the moment, great one for me. "He gave you his number or something, I saw his hand in your back pocket, and it wasn't just to feel you up either." Ame countered as she crossed her arms over her chest, indicating she wasn't going to let this go easily. "Ok look, he's attractive in his own way and he can kiss, but I'm in love with Phillip, not Shannon." I said in a desperate effort to end this conversation and forget about Shannon Moore.

"Are you sure that you're really after the right man here, Regan? I know you've been in love with Phillip forever, but there's something going on with you and Shannon already." She said seriously as she looked over at me, concern showing in her eyes. Standing up, I paced the room a little, something that I almost never did unless I was really about to lose my mind. Stopping myself a minute later, I sighed and looked over at her, "I'm going to go get a drink, you want one?" I could tell we'd end up continuing this later, even though I didn't want to, she had that effect on me about talking.

"Get me the usual, sis, you know me." She said with a light smile, indicating she was sorry for pushing, but that she'd push harder later. I loved that about her, I knew all her expressions like the back of my hand. "Vanilla Coke, you really are my sister, Ame. I'll be back in a minute." I said with a smile back at her that told her I was going to be defiant to the end with this talk about Shannon. "Yeah whatever, Regan, hurry back with my drink already." Ame said with a grin, to which I stuck my tongue out at her and then walked out the door, leaving her inside laughing.

Rolling my eyes, I went down the hallway and to the elevator, hesitantly stepping inside the steel box. I hated these things more when I was alone, I have a serious fear of them, and you just have no idea. Just before the door closed, a hand slid between them and they reopened again, to reveal someone I didn't expect. Phillip Brooks was standing there, shocked looking at first before he recovered and grinned at me. "Hey, mind if I catch a ride down with you?" Blinking a few times, I think I managed to nod and he stepped inside with me. He was dressed in a pair of slightly tight blue jeans, a form fitting black t-shirt and sneakers; it was enough to make me drool.

I was dead silent as he pushed the ground floor button, the doors closed and the elevator lurched a bit before going down. My stomach went into my throat and I yelped, grabbing onto the railing tightly with both hands. Phil, a little startled, reached out and put an arm around my waist, holding me against his side, "It's ok, it's just going back down that's the worst part, we're safe though." Yeah right, even if you are Phillip Brooks, you have no idea the horror I've seen happen with these deathtraps on a rope, no idea at all. Then it hit me, his arm was around my waist, I was against his side, and we were alone.

I think I would have passed out, had it not been for the fact that I was on an elevator, which I hated. Slowly, I let go of the rail and leaned more into his side, he looked down at me and grinned, his arm tightening around me. "I remember you from somewhere, what's your name again?" He asked, and I looked up at him, smiling a bit before answering, "Regan Williams, I'm Steve's daughter." The elevator came to a stop and the ball rang as the doors opened, he nodded and let me out first before following behind me. "Knew you were familiar, you've changed a lot since the last time we met." I laughed a little, nervously as I started toward the drink machines with him behind me.

"Yeah, I've changed a little, not too much though, still the same Regan as always." I said as I stopped in front of the Coke machine. Digging around in my pocket, I pulled out some change and put it in, getting mine and then Ame's Vanilla Coke. "Coke fan huh? Should try Pepsi, it's the best." He said from the machine beside me, grinning as he got a Pepsi and twisted the cap open to take a drink. I was smiling like an idiot I know, but I couldn't help it, I loved watching the man move. Putting the cap back on his drink, he sat it down on a small table where mine and Ame's drink were sitting.

"So before you run off, why haven't you been around lately? You were doing really well at the house shows from what I remember." Phillip said, making me pause and look over at him a bit shyly. "I don't travel all the time, just when my dad goes back on the road for WWE." I said back to him, trying not to look or sound like an idiot. "That's understandable, it's good to see you again though, Regan, if I can call you that." He said as he cast a grin my way and I think I melted into the floor at that moment. Something came over me at that moment, and I no longer had control of myself at all.

Without thinking or anything really, I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pressing my lips to his. I'd waited years to be able to kiss him and I wanted that chance right now. Phillip's strong arms caught me and held me close, not resisting the kiss, actually kissing me back. It was nice, but it didn't make me melt like it should have, not like Shannon's kiss had done to me at the airport. I brushed it off as nervousness of the moment and held the kiss with him, sliding my fingers through his hair a few times.

Ame, unknown to me, had come looking for me, and she had a friend in tow, that friend was Shannon Moore. "I don't know what takes her so long to get a couple of Coke's and get back to the room." She said to Shannon, both of them laughing a bit as they came around the corner to where the vending machines were. Phillip and I didn't know they were there; I was too involved with kissing him at the moment to care. The problem was, his hands were wandering all over and I was trying to fend them off. It didn't feel right and I was suddenly unsure about this whole being alone with Phillip thing.

"She's with Phil? I didn't know…I wouldn't have…never mind." Shannon said softly as he watched the scene in front of him. "Regan just wishes she was with him, but I don't think she's wishing it right now." Ame pointed out to him, noticing that I was doing more fending off of his hands than I was kissing him. Looking back, Shannon caught on and walked over to us, taking my arm and shoving Phil away from me. I was a little shocked, but said nothing, I didn't know what to say, when Shannon touched me, if felt like that part of my arm was on fire. Something was up between us, but there was no way I was admitting it, I had Phil in my sights now.

Trying to keep a fight out of the area, Ame stepped in and picked up one of the Coke's, "Hey Punkers, did you turn into an octopus since the last time we met?" He looked at her, not kindly, and picked up his Pepsi before stalking off down the hallway. The two of them did not get along at all. Shannon waited until he was gone before he looked down at me and smiled softly, reaching up, he wiped my lips a bit to get the stray lip gloss off. I blushed; I know I did because I felt it the second he smiled at me like that. Finishing with the lip gloss, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek, nothing more.

Tipping his head a bit, he whispered into my ear, "When you find out what you want, just remember I'm here." With that, he let go of me and turned, walking away and leaving me in shock again, for the third time that day. Ame turned to me and grinned, "So there's nothing going on there huh? I think you need to re-evaluate the situation, Reg." I was about to say something when Glenn walked up and Ame turned beet red, justice is sweet I tell you. Who needed words of revenge when her crush happened to walk into the area and reduce her to a giggling schoolgirl while I made a quick getaway?


	11. Chapter 10

**Amelia's POV**

When we were safe in the room with the door locked, we dropped our stuff on one of the beds and then smiled. I watched as Reg unzipped all the bags she had with her and started the annoying task of unpacking, "Nice hotel, but their service kinda sucks you know." She said as she went about with her unpacking, "You're not fooling me, Regan, I know what's up." I shot back at her, not letting her fool me with that subject change. She got quiet and I didn't say anything else as we unpacked our things and put them away.

"So tell me, what was all that about back at the airport with Shannon Moore?" I asked as I sat down on the bed she'd sat down on a second ago, leaning back on my arms a little. "There's nothing to tell, he nearly molested me with his mouth is all." Sure he did Regan, and I'm Princess Diana reincarnated; don't think so honey, not working. "Oh really? So you weren't clinging to him and kissing him back, it was just my imagination?" I said back as I sat up to face her, crossing my arms over my chest.

She turned to look and me and sighed heavily, "It was just a kiss, Ame, and there's really nothing more to tell." She said as sincerely as possible, but I still wasn't buying it one bit. "He gave you his number or something, I saw his hand in your back pocket, and it wasn't just to feel you up either." I said back to her, now try and worm out of that one, Reg. "Ok look, he's attractive in his own way and he can kiss, but I'm in love with Phillip, not Shannon." Reg was getting desperate to end this conversation and I knew it, but for what end?

"Are you sure that you're really after the right man here, Regan? I know you've been in love with Punkers forever, but there's something going on with you and Shannon already." I ventured as I watched her carefully, I knew something was bound to happen with her and Shannon. She stood up and started to pace the room, something that she never did. Stopping a minute later, she looked over at me and sighed heavily, "I'm going to go get a drink, you want one?"

"Get me the usual, sis, you know me." I said as I managed a smile to her, trying to let her know I was just wanting to help. "Vanilla Coke, you really are my sister, Ame. I'll be back in a minute." Reg smiled, showing that she wasn't upset with me about the Shannon thing. "Yeah whatever, Regan, hurry back with my drink already." I said, making her roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at me, to which I returned the gesture as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I had started to get worried when she didn't make it back in ten minutes, Regan was faster than that. Getting up from the bed, I took one of the key cards and headed out of the room to search for her. I came down the hallway and started down the stairs when I bumped into Shannon. "Oh hey, sorry about that. Have you seen Regan?" I asked casually, wondering if he'd been following her or looking for her too. "Not since the airport, she missing or something?" He asked as he cast me a friendly smile. Shaking my head I grinned back at him, "She's missing in action, went to get sodas and didn't make it back."

He nodded and we continued down the stairs to the main floor of the hotel, "I'll help you look for her then, vending machines are this way." I smiled and followed him toward the machines, coming around the corner at his side. "I don't know what takes her so long to get a couple of Coke's and get back to the room." I said to him and we both laughed as we turned the corner to the vending machines. I came face to face with the sight of Regan kissing Punkers, and he was like an octopus, hands everywhere and her trying to fend them off.

From beside me, Shannon spoke up softly as he watched them "She's with Phil? I didn't know…I wouldn't have…never mind." I felt sorry he had to see that, so I looked over and smiled a bit, "Regan just wishes she was with him, but I don't think she's wishing it right now." Looking back at them, I guess Shannon caught on and walked over to them, taking her arm and shoving Phil away from her. Well that was like a knight in shining armour, I don't even think Reg realized what was going on until she saw that it was Shannon. Now that was the funny part, the look on her face.

Trying to keep a fight out of the area, I stepped in and picked up one of the Coke's, "Hey Punkers, did you turn into an octopus since the last time we met?" He turned and glared at me, picked up his Pepsi and then stalked off down the hallway. Score one for me, I pissed him off, serves him right though, all over Reg like that. Looking back over and Reg and Shannon, I watched silently as he wiped the stray lip-gloss off her lips and then leaned down to kiss her check. Point for Shannon for not being a total jackass, he had manners and seemed to care for her in his own way.

Blinking a bit, I realized he was whispering to her, she blushed and he smiled before walking off. After he was gone, I moved over to her side with a grin on my face, "So there's nothing going on there huh? I think you need to re-evaluate the situation, Reg." She looked like she was about to say something when Glenn turned the corner and I caught sight of him. My face turned red even thought I willed it not to, he just smiled and waved a bit. In usual Reg fashion, the moment I was distracted, she grinned and took off with a quick escape, leaving me alone with Glenn.

He was getting himself a drink when I realized that Regan stole mine…evil freaking woman. "Uh hey Glenn," I said, trying to stay calm. "Hi there Princess, how are you doing?" Princess? That's new. "I'm alright, how about you?" Alright, yeah right, I'm nervous as hell. "I'm living, bit sore after the last match but I'm used to it." Oh how I'd like to make him feel better. "What was that?" Oh shit did I say that out loud? Well open mouth, insert foot. "Uh, nothing. Just muttering." I said, as my face turned scarlet. I hoped that he wouldn't notice but the grin on his face told me otherwise. Of course said grin didn't help my situation seeing as it made my stomach do flip flops.

"Now, either you have suddenly gotten a fever or you're embarrassed Princess, which is it?" Busted…maybe I could act sick? No he can see through that. "Um…I…uh," Gee Ame, THAT was intelligent. "I'll take that as embarrassed then," he laughed. I gave him a weak smile and looked at the floor, it was a habit I had and it was hard to break. "Aw c'mon beautiful what's wrong?" did he just? Oh wow he did, he called me beautiful. If I thought I couldn't get any redder I was wrong. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." Please let that work. Please oh please.

"If you say so," he said. "Well, I have to get going Princess; I have to work through a match with your dad." Stupid dad... "Ok Glenn, I'll see you later then?" This is where fingers are crossed. I didn't get a chance to think about why I asked that because at that moment I was pulled into Glenn's massive arms so that he could hug me. Oh wow he smelled great. If I thought I was going to faint before what he did next brought me close to meeting the ground. With a kiss on the cheek he said "Of course you will." And with that he was gone.

Ok, check for pulse...yup there is one. Next check breathing, yes I still am, barely but I am. I brought my hand to my now tingling cheek and then broke out into a goofy grin. I think I stood there like that in front of the vending machine for a good 5 minutes before I headed back to the room. When I got there Reg was sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"Wow, what happened to you, you're all...smiley..." I felt my smile get bigger and just shook my head. Oh she will love this. "Well, since you left me there alone with Glenn I ended up talking to him since you stole my Coke." Speaking of my Coke...I never grabbed another, damn. "And?" she question as always she couldn't help but pester. "Well let's just say that he smells great."

"He...smells...great? How would you know?" If my grin could get bigger it would by now. "Well sissy, I may or may not have just been hugged by the Big Red Machine and he may or may not have kissed me on the cheek," Am I red? Yes, yes I am. I forgot like an idiot to prepare myself for the squeal that I should have expected. "Did he really?" Duh why else would I say it? That's what I wanted to say but instead I just kept smiling and nodded. The next thing I knew I was wrapped up in yet another hug but this time by my smaller hypergenic sister.

"You know what this means right? He likes you!" I raised an eyebrow at this and shook my head. "Just because he hugged me does not mean that he likes me. I mean seriously he was just being nice, I've known him since forever remember," I said, somewhat depressed because honestly what would the man see in me? Reg just shook her head at me. "He likes you trust me and it has nothing to do with the fact that he's known you forever. I'd bet you anything that he does."

"Sorry, Reg. I just don't see it. Anyway seems Mr. Shannon Moore is now your knight in shining armour," I said with a smile trying to change the subject. "Yeah well, Phil just got carried away. I didn't need to be rescued I could have handled myself," she replied. "Right and what was it that he was whispering to you my darling sister?" Ha, I win; who's red now? "It was nothing sis, absolutely nothing."

I just snorted and stole the Coke that was in her hand. Nothing my ass, she doesn't go as red as a tomato for nothing. As usual for her, she just rolled her eyes and flipped me off, "Shannon Moore is not, and will not, ever be with me. Phil is my man." Sure he was, before or after she had to tie his hands down? "Ok, Reg, Phil is yours, I get it. So, what about Shannon?" I grinned when she glared at me, yes; I love to ruffle her feathers like this.


	12. Chapter 11

**Storme's POV**

I cast Ame a glare when she purposely mentioned Shannon to me again, made me want to strangle her. The man had spoken to me twice in my whole life, and he was already a menace. "He has nothing to do with me, I'm going after Phillip, and that's final, set in stone, Ame." I said as I started to look through my clothes for what I wanted to wear to the show tonight. My mind was set on my black cocktail dress that I'd nearly had a fit over at the store. Finally finding it among my clothes, I smiled in triumph, if Phil didn't fall all over me in this; I had no hope of getting him.

"You're wearing that to the show tonight?" Ame asked from the bed, and I turned to nod at her with a grin. "I'm going to make absolutely sure that I look irresistible to Phillip tonight." I said with a smile as I grabbed my shoes, clean underwear and bra, make-up and my hair stuff. Turning, I retreated into the bathroom to go and get ready, leaving Ame staring after me. Closing the bathroom door with my foot, I put the stuff down onto the counter.

Sliding out of the clothes I was in, I put them on the other side of the counter, taking off undergarments as well. Pulling on clean ones, I picked up the dress and slid it on over my head; it fit snug but not unbearably tight. Leaning down, I put the shoes on my feet and then looked in the mirror. The dress had tiny straps and dipped low at the neck; in the back it had a large open place that went down so low it nearly showed my underwear. Oh yes, if he didn't notice me this time, then there was never going to be any hope for me in getting him.

Picking up my brush, I brushed out my hair and then pulled half of it back; clipping it in place and checking to make sure it looked good. Satisfied that it did, I put on a little foundation and some light eye shadow. Spreading some clear gloss on my lips, I finished the make-up part and then turned around a few times to check one more time. Smiling, I put my things up and got my clothes before opening the bathroom door and walking out. Ame raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Thought you wanted to catch him, not make him drool all over himself."

Grinning over at her, I put my stuff down on my bed and then put my hands on my hips. "What better way to ensure I get his attention than to look like this? I mean, come on Ame, its perfect." I said in defence of my outfit for the night, which just made her laugh. "Oh it's perfect alright, if you want him to molest you the second he sees you, Reg." She said back to me with a grin, she knew I was using the most revealing and skimpy thing I had in my closet to try and catch Phil.

Rolling my eyes, I sat down and crossed my legs, "I'll get him tonight, Ame, just watch, he can't resist." Leaning forward a bit, she looked at me, "So, what's the plan after you've seduced him on sight?" I couldn't help but laugh at her comment, shaking my head a little. "I'm going to get him to date me, of course. If he's attracted, then he'll ask me out on a date. I'll accept, and then we're together, problem solved." I said with confidence that things would go how I wanted them to go with Phil.

Ame just laughed and shook her head, standing up from the bed and going over to her stuff to find something to wear. I was quiet as she pulled out some jeans, a t-shirt and some other stuff. Watching her, I raised an eyebrow when I saw it was a Kane t-shirt, a grin coming across my face. She caught me looking at the shirt and flipped me off before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door. Laughing, I looked at the bathroom door, "Very mature, Ame!" From behind the door, she yelled back at me, "More mature than you, Reg!"

That was my Ame for you; she was always a smart ass with me, which I loved about her. Most women were intimidated by me or scared that dad would kick their asses for messing with me. So far, she was the only exception to his rule of me hanging around with friends. Dad was happy when I finally made friends with someone else who was familiar with the business. She and I got along great and never fought that much, so he was pretty much all right with the friendship arrangement for the time being.

Leaning back on my arms, I looked up at the ceiling and thought about Phillip, or at least tried to. Shannon kept invading my thoughts and it was seriously starting to piss me off. Sighing a bit, I nearly jumped when Ame came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go to the show. Looking over at her, I grinned and stood up, I had to admit it, she looked good and we both knew it. The jeans were tight and the shirt was small enough that it showed off her small figure, the black cowboy boots on her feet also added a couple inches to her height.

"Very nice outfit, you ready to get to the arena now?" I asked as I picked up the car keys for the Mustang. "As ready as I'll ever be, let's go get the party started." She said with a grin as we hurried out of the hotel room. Me in heels running, I know it seems comical, but I'm very agile in them, believe it or not. Going down the hall, we took the elevator down to the first floor, without me having a heart attack this time. Stepping out, we walked out the main door and went to the car.

Getting in the driver's seat, I closed the door, buckled up and started the engine as Ame got into the passenger side. When she was buckled up and we had the radio going, I pulled out from the parking lot and headed toward the arena. It wasn't too far away, five minutes at the most, but not something I wanted to walk to in a strange city. We were quiet along the drive there, mostly listening to the radio and singing some with it. As I said before, it was a short ride there, and over almost as fast as it began.

Pulling into the parking deck, I found a space next to Dad's truck and parked the car, shutting the engine off. Opening the door, I stepped out and closed it behind me, Ame doing the same on her side of the car. Turning the alarm on, I grinned and we headed for the backstage entrance of the arena. Flashing our identification to the big, bouncer looking guy outside the door, he let us inside without a fuss. We'd learned a long time ago to make sure we could prove we were related to our Dad's, most people didn't believe us.

Walking into the back hallway, I grinned over at her and picked up my pace, eager to see some of the guys. Rounding a corner, I let out a squeal as Jeff Hardy spotted me, "Regan! Amelia!" He grinned and waved before moving away from his group of friends and near running at us. Reaching Ame first, he hugged her tightly and then turned to me with a grin. "Hey Skittles, how's it going?" Ame asked as she grinned and hugged him back. "Great as always, good to see you again Ame, hope you're wrestling this year." He said before fully turning his attention back to me and I eyed him carefully, he had a look in his eyes.

Before I could speak, he had me off the floor and in his arms; I yelped and held onto him tightly. "Put me down Jeffrey!" I squealed as he laughed and then spun me around before dropping me back on my feet. "I couldn't resist, what's with the snazzy dress anyway? Here to impress someone?" He asked with a coy smile on his face that just dared me to lie. I wrinkled my nose and put my hands on my hips, "I am, as a matter of fact." Jeff whistled and put both hands over his heart, looking from Ame to me, "You two are so beautiful I think I might die right now, being in the company of two gorgeous angels."

Ame and I burst out laughing and Jeff's laugh joined in with ours shortly after, he was a lot of fun to hang out with. "Ok, ok, in all seriousness, I'm holding a party in a couple of weeks; I want you two to be there." He said as he pushed his multi-colored hair out of his face. I nodded and took out my cell from the top of my dress, "Ok Jeffy, what's your cell number?" He gave me the number and then grinned before kissing our cheeks and heading off toward his locker room. "I swear, he gets weirder every year." I said with a laugh as I put my phone back up.

"Weird isn't the word for Skittles, he's touched in the head." Ame said from beside me with a smile. I nodded my agreement and then looked around a little, "I'm going to go search for Phillip, and I'll catch up with you later." I said as I grinned and headed off down one of the side hallways. I usually knew where to find him in the arenas, and I always checked those places first. This time I was hoping that I was lucky enough to catch him with no one around.

Turning a few corners, I finally found him, doing some stretching and warming up before the show. "Hey there, Phillip." I called out to him, causing him to turn and look at me, fixing me with a grin. "Regan, pleasure to see you again so soon." He said and then he took in what I was wearing and I saw something flash in his eyes. "New dress? It looks beautiful on you, turn around." I blushed and held my arms up, slowly turning around for him. When I faced him again, he certainly looked interested, and I was cheering for myself in my head.

"Beautiful, and just as stunning as always. Did you come here to break my heart by looking so beautiful?" He said as he reached out and toyed with a strand of my hair, making my heart flutter. Stepping closer to him, I smiled softly up at him, "I didn't come to break your heart, I wouldn't ever do that to you, Phil." Phillip returned the smile and cupped my cheek with his right hand, making me shiver at the soft touch. Without my approval, my eyes closed, and then his lips were on mine. My arms wound around him and I kissed him back, near to melting into the floor at the moment.

His arms went around my waist and he backed me up against the wall, keeping his hands on my waist. Oh someone please pinch me, I know I'm dreaming right now, he's not kissing me this way. A minute later his lips left mine and trailed down to my neck, making me shiver from how it felt. I was jolted out of my pleasure at having him be this way with me when his hand started to slide under my dress. Panic was setting in; I couldn't do this out in the hallway, and not so soon either. "Phillip, please, not here, it's too soon, we're not even dating." I pleaded with him, trying to push his hands away, but he wasn't stopping.

Before I could say anything else, none other than Shannon Moore jerked him away from me. I looked at Shannon in shock, jumping a bit when Phil drew back and punched Shannon in the face. Shannon's head went to the side but he recovered lightning fast and punched Phil back. Not knowing what to do or say, I turned and ran from the area, my heart crushed and confused at the same time. I ran by Ame so fast that I didn't hear her call for me or even notice she was there. I had to get out of the building, had to be able to breathe again.

Shaking her head, Ame walked on around the corner to see what the hell had me so upset at the moment. Her eyes went wide when she saw the fighting between Shannon and Phil that I had just caused. "You son of a bitch, no means no!" Shannon growled as he punched Phil in the face again, only to get another one from Phil in return. "She's not yours, Moore, she's mine!" Phil yelled as he kicked Shannon in the stomach and then hit him in the face again. "Stop it, both of you, just stop it!" Ame yelled at them, but they weren't paying attention to anything she was saying.

Her yelling got the attention of her dad, my dad and Glenn, who were a couple halls down, but still heard her yelling. They looked at each other and took off running toward the sounds of the yelling, Glenn in the lead of the three of them. Phil turned and picked up a chair, hitting Shannon over the head and making Ame nearly livid with anger at him. Without thinking, she rushed in to keep Phil from doing anything else to Shannon, but it was a bad move on her part.

Tossing the chair down, Phil turned in time to see her coming and intentionally hit her in the face, knocking her away from the fight. Glenn rounded the corner about the time that Ame got hit, and rage welled up inside him. Someone had hit Ame and there was no way he was going to let that slide. Luckily, before he could seriously murder Phillip, Dad and Mark rushed in to take control of the situation and get things calmed down.

Out in the parking lot, I was leaning against the car, desperately trying to draw breath into my lungs. I wanted to cry, or scream, maybe both from the way I was feeling at the moment. I didn't know what to think, had no idea about the real fighting that had taken place after I'd run. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. Luckily for me, Jeff had followed me outside and got to my side in time before I fell. He caught me and held me up, concern filling his hazel eyes as he looked down at me, "What happened to you, Reg, honey?"

I couldn't talk, wouldn't dare to tell him just what had happened, since Shannon was involved. The tears finally came and he lifted me up, carrying me back into the arena and to my Dad's locker room. Sitting down on the couch, he cradled me in his arms and stroked my hair gently. I cried into his chest, so upset with myself, with Shannon, with Phillip, with everything really. My heart didn't know who to love, who to trust, and it was tearing me apart inside. I needed Ame here; she was the only constant in my life, and the one person I could talk to about anything.


	13. Chapter 12

**Amelia's POV**

I should know better, really I should. When two men are fighting, normal people stay out of it, but being the idiot that I am I just had to get involved. Sure, I saved Shannon and I was feeling pretty proud of myself...Uuntil I saw the fist coming towards my face, and before I could duck or move out of the way, Phil's fist collided with the side of my face and I went down...Hhard. Now, I'm not entirely sure about what happened next, seeing as I was slightly dazed, Phil may not look the strongest, but damn he hits hard.

It took me a few seconds before I realized that Glenn, Steve and my Dad were in the hallway, from the looks of things Glenn was about to murder Phil, but Dad was holding him back while Steve went after Phil, practically chasing him down the hall and then literally tackling him. Steve would catch Punk, or he'd lay in wait until the next city and then beat the hell out of him, which is ifunless Glenn didn't get got to him first. The man still looked like he was going to murder someone, and I had a feeling he'd seen me get hit. He turned to me, and I could see the look in his eyes soften while he looked at me, it made my stomach do flips. Reaching down, he lifted me up off of the floor and tilted my head a little to look at my face. Not saying anything, he made sure I'd be ok before he looked even remotely calmed down.

So he'd come to my rescue I guess you could say, it was funny though,though; I'd always imagined him as my knight in shining armour. My mind was racing, that or I was losing it completely, because I did something so out of character that it shocked me too. Standing up on my tip toes, I tilted my head and kissed Glenn in return for helping me out with the situation with Punk. When I moved back, I realized what I'd done, my face turning bright red. Someone please shoot me, I did not just kiss him, oh man I did. Turning, I ran off down the hall as fast as possible, before he could say or do anything. I swear I don't know what came over me back there, I really don't, but it had felt great to kiss him. For that one, I'm definitely getting bonus points, if I can learn how to breathe again.

I slowed down when I was a good distance away from them, mainly Glenn, sliding my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Regan would never believe me when I told her that I'd just kissed Glenn. Wait a minute, where the hell did she get to anyway? Typical, something major happens and I end up having to go hunt her down. Sighing a bit, I started thinking of where she could be, but all I could think about was Glenn. I was grinning like an idiot as I walked down the hallway, thinking to just go back to Steve's locker room and wait for her to come there. It would give me a little alone time, and plenty of time to think about Glenn some more, especially about that kiss. I swear I'll never forget kissing him as long as I live, it was amazing, and he didn't even kiss me back.

I got to Steve's locker room and sure enough, Reg was sitting there talking to Skittles, of all people. I was barely through the door before Jeff noticed me. "Dang girl, what happened to your face?" Gee Jeff, way to make a girl feel good. Can I slap him? "Left a mark then did it? I was saving your friend, Jeffykins." Reg's head snapped towards me, and I swear she was gonna fall over in shock. I didn't look that bad did I? "What the hell happened, Ame?" Oh wow, you would think she would figure it out. "Nothing big sis, I just had a party with lover boy's fist, that's all." Jeff looked from me to Reg a few times. "Lover boy? Who the hell?" Yes, that's right he doesn't know. "Punkers," I said with a smirk. "Punk as in Phil Brooks, Punk?" Who the hell were you saving from himhim from?" I smirked again. Jeff would love this. "Never you mind Jeff. Out! Time for girl talk!" Jeff grumbled, but he did leave.

Oh if looks could kill. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Ame, really why would he hit you on purpose?" Oh now you have got to be kidding me. I looked towards the mirror hanging on the wall, and sure enough there was a bruise forming on my right cheek. "Sis, does this look like an accident to you? Oh and by the way, your dad, yeah, right now he's probably kicking Phil's ass." She stared at me for a few moments, and it looked like she wanted to go for her cell to stop her dad, but she didn't. "So, um I uh think I did something stupid," I said rubbing the back of my neck. She raised a perfectly done eyebrow and waited. "IkindakissedGlenn," I mumbled. "I'm sorry, say that again please?" I really wanted to hit my head off of something at this point. "I...uh kissed Glenn."

I think I completely shocked Reg, because the look on her face was disbelief at the moment. "Let me get this straight. You just kissed Glenn, as in Kane, your crush for years?" She asked as she tried to grasp the idea of what I'd just done. I nodded and she started grinning like the cat who caught the canary. "Oh this is rich, Ame, I can't believe you actually kissed him!" My ears, talk about loud when she wanted to be, Reg was one of the loudest people I've ever known. If you haven't figured it out, she loved to rub things in, especially when dealing with Glenn.

She had just opened her mouth to say something when the door banged open and Steve walked into the room. Dad and, much to my dismay, Glenn, who was looking at me with a smirk, followed him closely. Oh boy, did he know I liked him already? I hoped he didn't, otherwise I'd never hear the end of this one, especially if my dad found out. "Throw me a beer, sweetheart, I need one after chasing that little bastard around the arena." Steve said to Regan, making me stop looking at Glenn and look over at Reg and Steve.

She shrugged and walked over to the cooler, taking out a beer and tossing it to Steve. The man drank more than I've seen anyone drink before, but that was typical Steve for you. Reg sat down in the middle of the sofa and was squished between Dad and Steve when they sat down. I grinned at her and she glared at me as she tried to get comfortable. So much for the girl talk, but at least I was saved from Regan for the time being. I was still thinking about that fight between Shannon and Punkers though, Reg had to know who was the good guy in all this; at least I hoped she did.

My luck though, she was still oh so in love with Punkers, and wasn't giving Shannon the time of day. Sitting down in a chair across from them, I looked over at Dad, "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Dad looked over at me and looked a little irritated, "Vince didn't give us a job this week, we're here just for show, apparently." So that's what had the two of them on edge tonight, made sense though really. I'd be pissed if Vince wanted me to come work and then didn't give me anything to do.

I was really hoping that Dad wouldn't notice the bruise...well actually I was more hoping that the chair I was sitting in would swallow me alive because right now Glenn was still looking at me. I really didn't know whether or not I should laugh or cry. At this point I was closer to laughing like a lunatic. Regan, of course was smirking at me while our fathers talked, for once civilly. I tried to look at anything but Glenn and Regan. Now the question was...how do I get out of this mess? Did I mean to kiss him, no. Did I like it? Hell yes I did. Would I do it again....probably not.

The men talked for a good 20 minutes when they decided that we should head back to the hotel. Finally an escape, or so I thought. I was just about to make my way out of the locker room, following Steve when I felt an arm snake around my waist...a very large arm. "Hey Mark, this little lady is riding with me." I think I stopped breathing. Dad wouldn't say no, as much as I wish he would. Sure enough Dad waved him off and kept going. Reg looked like she was going to burst. Me, I really wanted the ground to swallow me.

When Dad and the others were out of sight I was suddenly two feet off the ground with Glenn's lips on mine once again. Now I really had to of stopped breathing. I know I sure as hell melted. It took me maybe 5 seconds to get my bearings and then I was returning his kiss. When we needed to breathe again he put me down. "Now see Darlin' if you had wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask." With that he grabbed my tiny hand in his much larger one and guided me to his rented SUV. The whole 3 minute walk was silent, leaving me to ask myself what the hell just happened.


	14. Chapter 13

**Storme's POV**

So there had been a fight because of me, well that was just wonderful to know at this point. I had felt bad enough when Shannon had run to my rescue for the second time in less than twenty four hours. The man couldn't leave me alone for even a day; it was beginning to get out of hand. I didn't know what in the world he wanted; if I did I'd give it to him to get him to back off a little bit. Wouldn't I? Somehow I didn't think I really wanted him gone for good, as crazy as that sounded.

Thankfully, Mark, Glenn and my dad came into the locker room and I was able to relax a little bit. Dad asked for a beer and I shrugged, going to his cooler and tossing him one before sitting down beside him. I got squished between him and Mark, it wasn't comfortable but oh well. I kept looking at Ame and grinning, she was about to break down because of being in the same room with Glenn. He was looking at her and I know he'd figured out that she liked him, a lot.

After a while, the men decided it was time to go back to the hotel since we had nothing better to do tonight. Standing up, I followed them toward the door, hearing Glenn say Ame was riding with him. Turning, I looked at her and grinned widely before being pushed on out the door by my dad. Rolling my eyes, I walked out and then turned to look back into the room, almost laughing when I saw Glenn kissing her. She'd finally gotten what she wanted, and I was happy for her. Glenn was a good man and would treat Ame right, so I had nothing to worry about.

Dad and Mark walked on down the hallway talking about matches and stupid people in the business. Rolling my eyes, I started a slow walk down the hall; I got to go back to the hotel by myself since Ame and Glenn were riding together tonight. Making my way into the parking lot, I watched Mark and then Dad drive out and shook my head at them. Going over to my car, I took the keys out and unlocked the door, opening the door after.

I felt uneasy out here all by myself at night, funny how a wrestler could still feel scared of things in the dark. Unable to shrug it off, I turned and looked around, not seeing anyone or anything in the parking lot with me, but I could feel someone watching me. Frowning a bit, I turned around again and before I knew it, I was up against my car with someone's mouth on mine. First thought through my mind was that I was being attacked and about to be raped. Like hell, not without a fight, but as soon as I started to move and hit someone, something familiar came over me.

I've kissed this person before, oh yes I certainly have, the problem was, it wasn't Phillip. Shannon Moore had me up against my car kissing me, nothing more, just kissing. Someone help me, I swear I'm melting even though I don't want to, I shouldn't feel this way toward him. His lips left mine and I dragged air into my lungs, shaking a little as I did, "Shannon, what are you…" He cut me off with a finger on my lips, shaking his head, "Just kiss me back Regan, please just kiss me back one time." Begging me to kiss him, how was I going to deny him that?

Shannon didn't give me time to think as his lips landed on mine again and I was caught up in the kiss. My arms wound around his shoulders and I tangled my fingers in his long hair. Heaven help me I was kissing Shannon Moore and liking it, I should have been kissing Phil. Something told me I didn't want to though, that this man's arms were where I belonged. His arms wrapped around me and hugged me close to him, and I could feel myself starting to melt. Please, someone make me stop this nonsense before I fell in too deep with the wrong man.

He wouldn't have any of it though, gently forcing my mouth open and sweeping his tongue inside. Damn you Shannon, I love and hate it when you kiss me like this, you shouldn't be doing this at all. There was a whimper, I think it was me, yeah it was me, I just whimpered. Nice going Reg, encourage the man to keep this up, well he was a good kisser and damn if he didn't make me melt on the spot. Then I was kissing him back, and I heard him growl softly, sending shivers up and down my spine. Someone was coming though, I could hear the footsteps, please Shannon let go.

If anything, he only held me tighter and kissed me breathless, I couldn't make myself pull away from him. Oh hell, screw it; I don't want to stop kissing him, not yet, not when it feels this good. Hoping it wasn't anyone who knew me, I tightened my hold on him. He never moved his arms from around my waist, and didn't start trying to feel me up like Phil had done. I liked that, but I knew that Phil had just lost control, right? He wouldn't intentionally do that, knowing that I wasn't ready for that.

The footsteps drew closer and I almost panicked when I heard them stop, someone was watching us now. Shannon didn't seem to care though, quickly drawing my attention back to him by trapping me against the car again. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he moved his lips away from mine. I drew in a shaky breath and he kissed me softly a few times before threading his fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry I did that…I had to kiss you again, I had to Regan…" He said softly as he smiled down at me in a way that made me melt all over again.

"Shannon…I don't even know you…it's…" I didn't know what to say, he'd near attacked me three twice already. He just kissed me again and then touched my cheek before turning and going toward his car. Was this man some kind of psycho stalker or something? He had to kiss me twice, and he was always in the same place I was, at the same time no less. "So, you're with Phil…what's all this with Shannon then?" Jeff's voice said from behind me and I almost jumped three feet in the air.

Turning around quickly, I looked at him and pointed my finger at his face, "Now wait a minute, he attacked me!" Jeff grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Whatever you say, but you were all over him just a second ago. You having second thoughts about Phil or something?" Go ahead and push me Hardy, I just dare you to keep doing that. "I'm not with Phil or Shannon, but I'm in love with Phil, really I am." I said in my own defense, though I didn't believe a word of what was coming out of my own mouth. Damnit Reg, you don't love Shannon, you don't like him either, Phil is your man and he's the one you want.

"If you say so, Reg, but there was some steam between you and Shannon back there" He said as he shrugged and kept looking at me. "You need glasses then. I'm going to date Phil, I love him." I said again before getting into my car, Jeff's laughter following me even in the car. Shaking my head, I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot to go back toward the hotel. If Ame ever found out about this, she would have a complete fit and then say she told me so. More importantly though, I was starting to have doubts that I didn't need to have. Heaven help me, but part of me was falling for Shannon Moore, and I was powerless to resist.


	15. Chapter 14

**Amelia's POV**

We are now in California and it's been two weeks since I kissed Glenn and things couldn't be better. He had driven us back to the hotel that night and we discussed what happened and since then we've been pretty much inseparable. The only problem is I still haven't told my dad that we're together. I swear that would be a death wish, more for Glenn than for me. He agreed and until we knew where this was going we were keeping it on the down low, the only other person that knew being Regan. Finding time to be alone was a small issue but we made it work. Regan would cover for us if we left and someone wanted one of us.

I had gotten to know Shannon pretty well in this time too. He was absolutely head over heels for Reg and yet she was still after Phil. In fact she had a date with him tonight which was the reason why I couldn't get the shower that I desperately wanted seeing as I was going out to a local bar with Glenn tonight and I wanted my damn turn in that bathroom. Sure going to a bar was a risk of getting caught but there if someone saw us we could say we were just hanging out and no one would think different.

"Finally! I thought you were drowning yourself or something" I joked as Reg made her way out of the bathroom wearing a black skirt and spaghetti strap shirt. "Oh shush, you can have your turn." I stuck my tongue out at her and made my way into the bathroom and got myself into the shower. Unlike Reg I wasn't going to take forever and 10 minutes later I was out and drying my hair after I'd gotten dressed in a denim skirt and a white t-shirt. I quickly curled my hair black hair and put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss. Personally I didn't like wearing a lot of make-up.

I made my way back into the bedroom and grabbed my favourite pair of boots. Knee high black leather that gave me an extra few inches, which when with Glenn was a definite necessity seeing as he is literally 2 feet taller than me. "So Reg where is Punkers taking you?" I asked as I zipped up my boots, was there a chance that I looked like a hooker? Maybe but I didn't care. "I honestly have no idea...nor do I care." I rolled my eyes; of course she didn't care she couldn't see what was in front of her, Shannon.

I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and almost squealed seeing that it was after 8 which meant that it could only be Glenn. Regan answered and I couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on my face when I saw Glenn standing there in tight jeans and a blue shirt. "Damn Glenn, you clean up nice!" Regan said laughing at the expression on my face which I'm sure was pure shock at what she said. "Thanks, Regan...I think," He said moving passed Reg to stand in front of me.

Glenn bent down enough to give me a quick kiss. "Evening beautiful, you look amazing." As always I blushed when he complimented me. "Thanks, you don't look all that bad yourself." He flashed me a smile and I could hear Regan giggling at me. I flipped her off, making Glenn laugh and grabbed my purse. "Ok Reg, be back later, don't wait up we may be late. You know where we'll be right?" I always told her where we'd be just in case dad showed up out of nowhere. "Yeah, I know where, don't worry I'll keep Mean Mark away." I gave her a quick hug and grabbed Glenn's hand practically pulling him out of the room, well as much as I could anyway considering my size to his.

Whenever we went out together we were stared at and I knew it was because of the height difference. Next to my man I looked like a tiny doll. This is probably why he sometimes calls me such. We made our way carefully to the truck that Glenn had rented, hoping that we weren't spotted by anyone on the roster or even a fan. Being the gentleman that he is he opened the truck door and helped in by picking me up seeing as I really couldn't reach the seat. I said thanks and gave him a quick kiss before he shut the door and made his way to the driver's side.

As soon as he was in the truck and he had it running he grabbed my hand in his, kissed it and began the short drive to the bar, in all honesty we could have walked but there was a chance that it could get cold tonight and Glenn didn't want to take the chance of either of us freezing. The ride itself was quiet, all the talking would be done as usual when we got to the bar and if I was lucky I would get the chance to actually dance with him tonight seeing as the date we had at a bar we had just been going out to the dance floor when my dad showed up. I ended up going to the washroom and Glenn ended up getting a drink.

When we got to the bar he got out of the truck and then helped me down. He was always like this with me. Opening doors, helping me out of vehicles that my short legs would never let me do on my own...he was a romantic, even though all of our 3 dates have been in bars but again that's just in case we run into someone. "So, baby girl, what are you drinking tonight?" Ah yes 'baby girl' that was his pet name for me and I loved it. "Just rum and coke big man," I said with a smile.

He nodded, got me seated at a table and then went off to get drinks. If I knew him like I thought I did he would come back with my rum and coke and he would just have a coke due to the fact that he was driving. He was always being responsible. As predicted he returned with our drinks and I snuggled up to him as much as I could from where I was sitting. Everyone who saw him thought of him as the character he played on TV. When in reality he was one of the gentlest men I knew, and trust me I know a lot. Hell he even liked to cuddle on the couch and just watch TV.

We talked about everything, movies, books he tried to explain some politics to me, something that I didn't ever think I'd understand. We'd been at the bar about an hour when he asked if I was ready to dance yet. I would have been stupid to say no and we were just about to get up when I spotted Regan running towards us. She looked extremely upset and was crying. "Reg, oh my god what's wrong?" she shook her head and said the one name I was dreading...Punk.


	16. Chapter 15

**Storme's POV**

After getting my shower and then finally watching Ame and Glenn head out, I was ready for my night out with Phillip. We'd had a few dates before this one, but I was really excited, he said he had something special planned for me. I had completely forgotten about Shannon and all my time was spent thinking about or was spent with Phil when he was free. I'd chosen my favorite skirt and shirt outfit for tonight, hoping that he would like it as much as I did. Smiling, I picked up my purse and opened the door to the room, walking out into the hallway.

Walking down the hallway, I stopped at Phillip's hotel room door, knocking lightly and waiting for him to open it. A second later, the door opened and he smiled at me before reaching out and gently pulling me into the room with him. "Evening, beautiful." He said quietly before he leaned down and kissed me, making me melt against him completely. Making myself back away, I smiled up at him and looked him over, he was still shirtless but he looked amazing.

Tight jeans, black boots, and I was betting there was a black or red shirt to go with this outfit. I was right about the red shirt, as he picked it up and slid it on, starting to button it up. Stepping forward, I took over the task of buttoning his shirt and he smiled down at me, leaning down to kiss me again. I loved kissing Phillip, more than anything I could think of, it was just amazing. We shared the kiss for a couple minutes until I broke away and went toward the door.

"You are stunning tonight, Regan, as always." His compliment made me blush as I opened the door to his hotel room. Phil smiled and picked up his jacket, hurrying to the door and walking out into the hallway with me. With his arm around my shoulders, we went to the elevator and stepped on, the doors sliding closed s few moments later. As always, he took advantage of the moment of privacy, softly attacking my mouth with his, making me melt and cling to him desperately.

Somehow, I recovered before the doors open and we stepped out together, his hand holding mine. Leading me outside, we went to his car and he opened the door for me. Once I was inside, he closed the door and went around to his side, getting in and then closing the door. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot to take me to wherever it was we were going to. I was close to his side while he drove, enjoying the feel of him so close beside me.

He was quiet while he drove, moving one arm around my shoulders to hold me close to his side. I started to worry when he pulled onto a back road and then parked the car, shutting the engine off. "Phil, what are you doing?" Warning signals were going up all over the place and I was starting to freak out about this. Before I knew what was going on, I was on my back with him on top of me in the front seat of the car. Oh no, not this, he's not like this, he wouldn't.

My skirt being pushed up proved me wrong and I panicked, starting to fight against him to try and get away. It went from bad to worse when I started fighting against him, because he fought back. I don't know how many hits I took before the tears came, but I did take some hits. Managing to get the car door open, I kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him off me as hard as I could. Pulling myself out of the car, I tried to get my mind to process what was going on.

Before I could do that, Phil was out right behind me, grabbing my hair and forcing me up against the car. I screamed, so unlike me, and got slapped for that one; it shocked me so much that I stopped. This was wrong, Phil wasn't like this, but here he was in front of me doing all of this. "Just keep your mouth shut Regan, this won't take long. You might enjoy it if you stop fighting with me." His words were cold and unfeeling, leaving me even more scared than I had been before.

He tried to pull the skirt off but I started fighting back again, punched him in the face as hard as I could. The only thing it did was piss him off and he hit me back, I don't think I've ever been hit that hard before. Second and third hits came after that and somehow I was still able to stand. Fear does things to people, and it gave me the strength I needed to hit him hard enough to make him stumble back from me. Kicking my heels off, I ran as fast as I could back toward the road, I knew where Ame and Glenn were, I had to get to them.

Phil was right behind me though, making me panic and try to run faster, tears welling up in my eyes. His body slammed into mine and we hit the ground, the impact knocking the air out of me. He turned me onto my back and tried to pin me down, no way was I going to allow that to happen. Managing to get a hand free, I took a handful of dirt and threw it in his face. "You bitch!" He was mad, but I didn't care, he moved enough to get me a chance to squirm out from under him.

Breaking into a run, I made it to the edge of the main highway, pausing only a second before dashing across the road. I wasn't far from the bar, and I knew I could make it there before he could catch me. Thunder rumbled above but I wasn't really worried about that, running full out toward where I knew safety was with Glenn and Ame. Rain started to pour down on me from the sky, it was cold, and burned where it touched the cutes and scratches I had from fighting with Phil to get away.

Not daring to slow down, I pushed myself to run faster, seeing the bar in the distance. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Phil, but I knew he wasn't stupid enough to follow me into a public place. Running hard, I dashed across a second road and then into the parking lot of the bar. I almost tripped when I hit the parking lot, managing to catch myself before I met the ground. Getting to the door, I flung it open and ran inside, looking for Ame and Glenn, needing to find safety with them.

The first people I saw were Jeff and Shannon, not who I wanted to see, but maybe they knew where Ame was. Looking over, I answered the question myself, not wasting any time in running over to where she was. She looked at me, shocked at my appearance, concern showing on her face, "Reg, oh my God, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked at me carefully. "Phillip…Ame he…he…" I couldn't talk for crying so much, trying to keep myself calm but it not working at all.

Jeff came up to my side and put his coat around my shoulders, it made me jump when he touched me. Once I was sure it was Jeff, I was calm, letting Ame sit me down in a chair across from her, Glenn standing at her side. He looked pissed, then again so did Jeff and Shannon. "Reg, come on, you have to calm down and tell me what he did." Ame said as she looked at me, her eyes showing she was mad and concerned for me. Taking a deep breath, I looked down at the floor, "He tried to…Ame he was going to…"

She shook her head, pulling me into a tight hug, and I went willingly, she was safety right now. "Shush Reg, I promise he won't hurt you. Glenn, call Daddy and Steve, they need to know about this." Ame said, and I didn't protest, I just stayed close to her to make sure I was safe. To my left, I felt a familiar touch on my shoulder and I risked a glance to see who it was. Shannon was looking down at me, almost scared to touch me, but in his eyes I could see he was angry because I'd been hurt. I hadn't expected to see that look in his eyes, and it surprised me.

"Reg, stay right here with Shannon, I'm going to go outside and meet Steve and Daddy to explain this. Do not leave his side, Jeff stay with them. Glenn you come with me." Ame said as she hugged me tight and then stood up, walking outside with Glenn close on her heels. Jeff did as ordered and stood guard, but I felt too open and alone without Ame nearby. Shannon must have sensed it though, because he gently reached down and lifted me up in his arms. I started to protest, but he sat down and put me on his lap.

Not saying anything, he cradled my head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. Oddly enough, I was comforted in his arms, feeling as safe with him as I did with Ame near me. I curled into Shannon's arms and tightly gripped his shirt in my hand, not wanting to let him go. "Regan, please tell me he didn't hurt you more than what I can see…" He said softly in my ear and I shook my head, letting him know that bumps and bruises were the worst that had happened to me. Closing my eyes, I leaned into Shannon's arms, taking comfort from him, knowing he would protect me.


	17. Chapter 16

**Amelia's POV**

I was seriously pissed off, pacing back and forth. I swear if I get my hands on that asshole I will not be held responsible for my actions, and Phillip Brooks should honestly be more worried about me than Steve or my father. Although, by the looks of things, Glenn wants to get his hands on him just as bad. He was currently leaning against the hard brick with his head tilted back, eyes closed and fists clenched. He looked like he was going to blow up at this point. I stopped my pacing and moved over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist the best I could and laid my head on his chest. I wasn't worried about my dad seeing us now, I honestly didn't care.

My eyes were shut when Glenn wrapped his arms around me, obviously he didn't care either. I don't know how long we stood there, not talking, just leaning against the damn wall, but soon enough we heard the sound of a car approaching and I pulled away from Glenn. Did I care if Dad saw us together, no, but I'd rather tell him about us first. I really didn't need to deal with that at the moment. Steve was out of the SUV before it even stopped, and was running towards us. I'm not sure if he looked more pissed off or scared. The fact that he even looked a little scared left me unnerved, because Stone Cold don't didn't get scared, ever.

"Where is she?" He said, obviously looking around for her. "Inside; back corner with Shannon Moore and Jeff Hardy." With that he was gone; I knew he wouldn't stay still long. A few seconds later, my dad walked up to us and stared at us. It was like he was calculating something. He shook his head and walked into the bar. That was fairly close, I don't know whether he suspected something or not, but he didn't seem to want to say anything at the moment. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and slumped back against the wall. Looking over at Glenn, I gave him a small smile and moved into his arms once again for a quick hug.

"Are you coming in?" I thought about it for a second and decided against it, I shook my head and leaned back against the wall again. "Nah, I'm gonna stay out here for a bit." He nodded gave my hand a quick squeeze and went back inside. I watched him go and then looked out towards the road. It was finally starting to rain and there was a flash of lightning. The quick flash of light lit up the sky, and when it did I failed to hold back a gasp. Standing not even 10 feet in front of me was Punk, the last person I wanted to see, and the person that I was sure I wanted to hurt, badly.

Now, I could either approach him myself ,ormyself, or go inside and let the men know he was there. I figured that Steve would want the satisfaction of ripping him apart, so I backed myself up to the door, not wanting to turn my back on him. When I made it inside, I went straight for Steve who was currently hugging Reg. "Steve, want to get some revenge?" I don't think I've seen him move so quick, everyone looked at me and waited for me to continue. "Brooks is outside right now if you want to have a go at him." All at once Steve, Dad, Jeff, Shannon and Glenn booked it out the door, leaving me to look after Reg.

"You ok big sis?" What was I saying? Of course she wasn't ok. She shook her head and I ended up with her in my arms yet again, not that I minded seeing as if it were me she would do the same. We stayed that way for a good 20 minutes before the guys returned. "Did you get him?" Simple question really, but judging from the looks on their faces they either didn't beat him enough and he was still moving, or he managed to get away. I looked at Glenn and he only shook his head. I frowned and handed Reg off to Shannon, who was currently holding his arms out. Surprisingly, she went right to him without any issues.

I sat down beside Glenn in the booth that we had all moved into, that way there was room for all of us. I was trying to keep as close to Glenn as possible without making people suspicious at how close we actually were. I swear it took maybe 5 minutes of sitting there in silence before Steve decided that they should find Phil, beat the hell out of him and then ditch him at the police station. Honestly, I was expecting her to agree but she said absolutely nothing, just stared off into space, and I seriously hope that she still didn't want to be with him, especially after what he pulled tonight.

I wasn't really putting anything into the conversation, not that anyone noticed because they were all busy plotting Phil's death. I'm pretty sure that the only person who actually noticed was Glenn, because he casually dropped his hand under the table and gave mine a quick squeeze without looking at me. He knew I was as upset about what happened as Regan was, and if Phillip Brooks were to meet an unfortunate end anytime soon it wouldn't be soon enough. Of course with Steve now pissed at Phil, it may be sooner than I think. First of all, Steve never liked Phil and the idea of Reg with Phil just pissed him off even more. Now that Phil has done what he has...well I expect to see Phil's head on a stick.

"So, he's in room 656 right?" asked Steve. "Yeah, he's 2 doors down from me and Shan," Jeff piped up. Now they were literally planning his demise, I hope they video tapevideotape it. "Could someone give me a ride back to the hotel?" Reg said in a small voice. Glenn looked at her and then at me, and as if knowing my thoughts he said "I'll take you, I'm tired anyway." I smiled at him, and I of course couldn't let them go alone. "I'll come too. I don't want you alone Reg." We said goodbye to everyone and Glenn led us out the door and to the car, looking around for any signs of Phil.

I sat in the front with Glenn while Reg sat quietly in the back seat. Glenn was yet again holding my hand the whole way. When we arrived at the hotel, I wasn't sure whether or not I was actually going to the room with Regan or if I was going to Glenn's room. Seeing as he led us to our room, it appeared that I was going there. Reg went on into the room while I stayed in the hall with Glenn. "Are you gonna come in for a bit?" Please say yes! "I would darlin' but I think Reg needs you more than I do at the moment. Besides I really am tired."

I smiled at him and moved to hug him. What was supposed to be a hug turned into me, yet again, being 2 feet off the ground, in his arms and locked in a passionate kiss. Usually he had to lift me up, not that I was heavy or anything. He gave me a quick squeeze and put me down. "I'll see you tomorrow baby girl." With that he walked off towards his room, which was just down the hall, and I watched him disappear through his door. I opened my door and when I closed it, I almost slid down it with a funny grin on my face. And then I remembered what happened tonight, and the smile was wiped off my face.


	18. Chapter 17

**Storme's POV**

While Ame was outside with Glenn, I stayed parked right where I was, on Shannon's lap with his arms around me. My head rested on his shoulder and I was clinging tightly to the shirt he had on at the moment. For me to have wanted to get away from this man, I sure was clinging to him for dear life now. Even the times he came out of nowhere and kissed me, I never once felt threatened by his presence. His hands never wandered or held me too tight, everything about Shannon was gentle. In his arms now, he was holding me tightly, but if I moved, he loosened his grip instantly. That small fact was more comforting than anything had a right to be at a time like this.

Jeff was quiet as he stood nearby, not intruding on us; I think he knew the situation demanded Shannon to be present. Sitting me up a little more, Shannon gently detached my hands from his shirt. Reaching up, he put one of his hands under my chin and tilted my head up toward the light. I saw his eyes darken with something closer to rage than anything, but he didn't say anything. The only indication was the clenching of his jaw and the look in his eyes; I assumed that I was starting to bruise pretty bad for him to look like that. He picked up a paper towel and folded it over once before putting it over my nose.

Blinking a few times, I reached up and touched my upper lip, my fingers coming away wet with blood. Well hell, no wonder he looked pissed, thankfully the lighting in the bar was dim so that people didn't panic. It took a couple minutes and a few more paper towels before he got my nose to stop bleeding. Taking a clean one, he dipped it into the shot glass he'd had with him earlier, what I assumed was whiskey. Holding my head back with his other hand, he reached up and gently wiped away the blood. The alcohol burned where it touched the bruised and open areas of skin, but I didn't say anything.

He was quiet as he did the same to the places on my upper and lower lip that were cut and bleeding a little. It was odd to have someone other than my dad or Ame to take care of me like this, especially when it was Shannon. I was thinking about things while he cleaned me up, and I almost didn't hear him speak when he did. "Regan…how many times did he hit you…?" Blinking a bit, I looked at him and tried to recall how many times I was hit, but I couldn't. "I don't know…" He didn't push it and just nodded as he finished what he was doing, putting the paper towel in the heap with the others.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" His voice was soft and I had to think for a minute, I hurt all over actually. Moving a little, I tested to see where I was hurting from actual hits than just from the over all events. Shannon caught on the second I moved and pain shot through my stomach and lower abdomen. Cradling me against him again, he put a hand on my stomach and pressed gently in different areas. I tensed when it hurt and he moved his hand away with a soft sigh, "You're a strong woman, Regan. But right now, you don't have to be strong." He said quietly as he rested his head against mine.

Before I could say anything, my dad came running to where I was and he lifted me out of Shannon's arms. His strong arms held me close and he was gentle, I felt tears sting my eyes and I tried to hold them back. Dad was cussing and worrying and threatening to kill people while he held me, sitting down with me in his arms. I finally broke down and cried into his chest, the second I started to cry, he went silent. He was tense for a few moments before one of his hands started to gently stroke my hair while I cried. I didn't cry long, maybe two minutes and then I was sniffling softly against his strong chest while he held me.

A pair of black boots appeared nearby and I knew without looking that it was Mark, he always wore those boots. I felt him touch my shoulder for a minute and then his hand moved away. He wasn't the kind to be affectionate, unless it was with Ame, and even then it was still rare. "Steve, want to get some revenge?" Ame was near and I think dad almost dropped me, but recovered and put me down in a chair. The rest of them all looked at her and stood up or moved closer, waiting for her to finish. "Brooks is outside right now, if you want to have a go at him." And with that, the men took off out the door to go after Phil.

I was left with Ame, and when she asked if I was ok, I broke down and ended up in her arms again. We stayed that way for the longest time, and knowing that she was there comforted me. Part of me missed the strength of Shannon's arms though, and I smelled like him too, so I missed that even more. Would I tell Ame that, no way in hell. When the men came back a little while later, I didn't really pay attention to anything that was said. Ame shifted me over to Shannon and I went willingly into his arms, thankful to have him back there again. He sat down with me and I curled up against his side.

Everything that was said, I heard, but didn't respond to, I just didn't have the ability to involve myself in conversation. Shannon's hand was gently rubbing my back and I was pressed so tight against his side it was a miracle no one noticed it. Don't ask me what it was about the man, but I needed to be near him right now. The men talked for a little while and I stayed silent, thinking to myself over the events of the night. When I'd had enough of sitting around, I looked up and spoke softly, "Can someone take me back to the hotel?" Glenn looked at me and then at Ame and he smiled a bit, "I'll give you a ride back." Smiling, Ame nodded and stood up, "I'll go too, don't want to leave Reg alone."

I untangled myself from Shannon and brushed a light kiss on his cheek, thanking him for being there for me. Handing Jeff his coat back, I walked over and hugged my Dad before following Glenn and Ame outside. He led the way, making sure we were safe as he got us into the car and then got in himself. We were all quiet on the way back to the hotel, I didn't even move once I was in the car. I sat there, my head against the window and watched things go by while he drove. Phil had turned out to be my worst nightmare, not my knight in shining armor and I didn't know how to react anymore.

For so long I had loved him and wanted him to be mine, and now in one night, I had every one of my dreams shattered by him. When we got to the hotel, I was on autopilot, getting out of the car and going inside. Some of the guys from all rosters looked at me, but I just ignored them and kept on going toward the stairs to go to our hotel room. I hurried up them and went into the room, wanting to get out of this outfit and throw it away, quickly. Picking up some clothes, I went to the bathroom, closed the door behind me and struggled out of the skirt and shirt. As soon as I had both off, I threw them onto the floor, tears stinging my eyes.

Calming myself as much as I could, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, taking a couple of minutes to wash off and get cleaned off. When I was done, I stepped out and dried off before pulling on clean underwear and a bra. I put on one of my dad's old shirts and a pair of loose jogging pants. Walking out of the bathroom, I realized Ame was in there and I avoided her eyes as I sat down on my bed. I wanted to sink into it so no one could see me, I'd seen the bruises in the mirror, and I looked that bad. She made a soft sound when she looked at me and I wanted to leave at that moment, she loved me, but I hated her having to see me like this.

She walked over and sat down beside me, putting a light hand on my shoulder, "Reg, let me see how bad it is…" Reluctantly, I looked up at her and she narrowed her eyes at what she saw, "If they don't kill him, Reg, I will." Nodding a little, I tucked my hair behind my ear, I had no desire to look at myself again for at least a week, I knew it was bad. No wonder everyone had wanted to murder him, I looked like I'd been beaten for hours. "I know it's not something you want to talk about, but I need to know. Don't tell me you still love him, Regan." She said softly as she looked over at me, and I tensed when she asked that. Did I still love him after that?

"No, Ame, I don't love him…how could I…?" I said back to her softly as I rubbed my arms a little. She looked relieved, and I didn't blame her at all, I'd learned my lesson about him and I didn't ever want him back. A knock on the door made me jump, and she gently touched my shoulder before standing up and walking to the door. Cautiously, she opened it and then relaxed when she saw who it was. I wasn't paying attention, preferring not to see or speak to anyone else besides her right now. "Is she ok, Amelia…?" Shannon's worried voice said from the area of the doorway and I felt the urge to look at him, but didn't.

"She will be, it's just been a long night for her, Shan." Ame said as she looked at me and then stepped out into the hall with him. The door was pulled to and I felt like a kid again, they didn't want to upset me by talking, but I just let it go. Sighing a bit, I cut the light off over my bed and got up, pulling the covers back. Sliding into the bed, I curled up and closed my eyes; I wanted to sleep for days to forget about all of this. "She forgot her purse at the bar…I wanted to see her again, Amelia, I have to." I could barely hear them talking, but his words were enough to keep me from falling asleep; he had wanted to see me again.

"Reg is comfortable with you around, I know she doesn't act like she wants to see anyone, but you can go in if you want to. I'll go see Glenn for a little while and leave you two alone to talk." Ame said and I almost yelled at her not to go, alone with Shannon, I didn't think I could do this. Panic was setting in as he came into the room and closed the door behind him; please don't turn out like him. He sat down beside me on the bed and reached out, gently brushing the hair away from my face. I flinched out of fear and he pulled his hand back quickly, afraid that he'd hurt me.

Resting his arms on his knees, he put his head in his hands and I tilted my head a little, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "I hate to see you hurting, Regan…God, it just…it breaks my heart…" He said softly, and I heard the tears and the emotion in his voice and it shocked me completely. Turning, he lifted his head and looked at me and I saw the tears in his eyes, running down his cheeks. My heart broke and I looked away from him quickly, "Don't Shannon…don't cry over me…I'm not worth that." His arms were around me in seconds, holding me close to him, "Don't say that, don't you dare say that. You are worth it all, Regan."

Excuse me, what? I didn't think I'd heard him right, but I really had heard what he said, and he meant it. "Look, I'm not asking you to start anything, or even asking you to accept it. But I care about you, Regan, and I want to be here for you. Just let me do that, please." He almost begged as he looked down at me, and I didn't have the heart to say no to him, so I nodded. He slid his shoes off and moved up onto the bed, not getting under the blankets with me, which was for my benefit. Quietly, he lay down on his back next to me, making no move to touch me after that, only looking over at me. Well this was new to me; he was giving me the space to make the decisions of when I wanted to be touched and when I didn't.

After a minute of thought, I slid back down and lay down, hesitating before I moved over against his side. When he didn't say or do anything, I shifted onto my side and put my head on his shoulder, my right arm gripping his shirt tightly. Only when I was comfortable and had been there a couple minutes, he put his arm around my shoulders. I don't think I stayed awake long at all, because after his arm was around me, I don't remember anything. It was best that way, falling asleep quickly, I needed the rest and I knew that I was safe with him now. He wasn't Phil, he wouldn't hurt me, and somehow I had always known that. I would have to remember to have a talk with him later when all of this was over and I had the words to say to him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Amelia's POV**

I closed the door to our room and made my way down the hall to Glenn's room. He was one of the lucky few superstars who were able to get their own room when they wanted to. It wasn't often that Glenn actually did get his own room, but every so often he did get one for himself. This worked in our favour this week, considering it would give Reg and Shannon some time alone and I'd get to spend some time with Glenn, which was rare because people usually surrounded us. What I didn't realize when I made my way to his room was that Phil was in the hallway.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. I had a key to Glenn's room, but I never used it unless I had to. I didn't hear Glenn moving around in the room so he was probably in the shower. I sighed and dug through my black purse for the key, it took me a while to find it due to the fact that I had a ton of other things in there. Finally finding the key, I unlocked Glenn's door and walked inside, quietly closing it back behind me. As I'd suspected, he was in the shower at the moment which made my mind wander.

Bad idea Ame, cool it. Putting my purse down on the table, I walked over and sat down on the bed. I was debating on if I should go into the bathroom with him or not. If I went in there, chances were high that we'd end up sleeping together tonight, and I didn't know if I was ready for that. Then again, Glenn wouldn't force me into anything, if I said stop, then he would. Still, I didn't know if I wanted to risk the chance of me not being able to say no until it was too late.

I finally decided against it. I sat down on his bed and allowed myself to fall back against the mattress. I knew it wouldn't be long until Glenn was out of the shower, he never took very long whether he knew I was waiting or not. I closed my eyes and thought back to the actual first date that we had. It was simple; we went to dinner and yes the clichéd movie. Not that I minded, I was able to snuggle up to him in the dark, with no interruptions. I don't even remember what movie we had seen but honestly I didn't care.

I heard the bathroom door open and made the mistake of looking over at Glenn, who was currently standing in the doorway in only a towel. Lord please help me I think I'm drooling. I think my mouth opened and closed about three times before I shook off the shock. Glenn of course was just standing there with a smirk on his face. Yes he was a gentleman but he did have a mischievous side and he did tend to be a joker at times. He obviously found this amusing. I was about to say something when my worst nightmare occurred. My father, who Glenn sometimes got an extra key for, walked into the room.

From the look on his face he's gonna blow. I can only imagine what he's thinking. Here I am sitting on my boyfriend's bed while said boyfriend is only in a towel and my father doesn't know that he's my boyfriend. I think someone is about to die, hopefully it isn't Glenn. "What the hell is going on in here?" Barely contained anger, I knew that tone well from my dad. Hoping to spare any bloodshed, I looked up at him, "Now daddy wait, this isn't what it looks like." He turned his green eyes to me and I could have sworn there was fire in those eyes. "Then you explain to me why I find you here on his bed and him in a towel, Amelia." Daddy growled at me before turning his attention back to Glenn, who was staying very still at the moment.

"Please daddy, you have to understand. I came to talk to Glenn and he was in the shower so I waited for him here." I said carefully, hoping that he would just accept that and leave this be until I had a chance to explain the relationship. He seemed to ignore me as he looked at Glenn again, "Put your damn clothes on and get back out here." Holding his hands up a bit, I watched as Glenn picked up some clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. Looking at my dad, I cringed when he turned on me again, "And as for you, what the hell are you thinking!"

There were tears starting to come to my eyes when he yelled at me, "I haven't done anything!" That was not the right thing to say apparently, as it only made the look on his face get more intense. "You shouldn't be in here without someone else present! He could take advantage of you!" He near yelled and I knew Glenn had heard that, did dad not realize this was his best friend? Well he probably did, but he was mad and I knew that, but now I was mad at him for being mad about everything. Standing up, I felt tears starting to run down my cheeks, and I didn't care this time.

"Glenn isn't like that! He's your best friend and you jump to conclusions about one little thing!" I screamed at him, knowing that people all around the general area could hear the yelling by now. Glenn came out of the bathroom about that time and just looked at him, his eyes said he was upset, but he looked cool and calm on the outside. My dad, on the other hand, did not, "You are still my daughter, and I make the rules in his family!" Oh really, you want to make a bet on that one, "Not in my life you don't, if I want to be here, then I will be!"

Being who he was, Glenn stepped in and put his hands on my shoulders to move me out of the way. Dad didn't take kindly to seeing him touch me and before I knew what was going on, I'd been pushed out of the way. They collided with each other and I think I started screaming everything I could at my dad when I saw him hit Glenn. Nothing helped to make them stop fighting; well it was more Glenn defending himself and my dad throwing punches that had to hurt. "Stop it daddy, please just stop it! I love him!" I cried and the room went silent, both of them stopping where they were, turning to look at me.

Had I just said that? Nice going Ame, just open your mouth and go public with that information. I've just given him a bigger reason to continue beating the living hell out of my boyfriend. "Excuse me…what did you just say?" Dad asked, almost in a growl as his hand shook, having that arm ready to punch Glenn again. My mouth opened, but I couldn't get words to come out of it. The fact that Glenn was staring at me in shock was what had me speechless. Well, why should I be surprised that my man was shocked, it's not like I'd told him or anything. Hell I don't think I completely realized it until now, not that it bothered me, I think I've loved him for awhile.

I bit my lip and tried to come up with something to say, what could I say? Yes I loved Glenn, yes my father just tried to beat the life out of him and if I didn't say something soon then I had a feeling he would start up again. "Well...you see daddy, it just kind of happened." Dad's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was really going to lose it now. "What 'just happened? Huh, you 'just happened' to fall into his bed? 'Just happened' to be his little whore?" Ok now that was just rude. I could feel the tears start to fall again, but had they really stopped?

"Alright Mark, that's enough!" Ah yes, Glenn is still in the room and remarkably calm, wish he could pass some of that calmness onto me. "Yes we are in a relationship and no we didn't tell you and this is the exact reason why. Now calm your ass down and we'll talk this out." That was my man, always the reasonable one who would rather talk out his personal battles. "And no Mark, she aint my 'whore' as you put it, hell this is the first time she's seen me in less than shorts so get a grip." My dad growled, literally growled at Glenn. "Grip huh? Oh I'll get a grip alright, on your good for nothing neck."

I think my eyes nearly left my head. I was not about to let Daddy hurt Glenn anymore than he already could have. "Daddy please, I love him don't hurt him," Try to keep him calm, yes calm was good. "Don't hurt him because you think you love him? Why shouldn't I? Hell I should just send you back home and leave you there." Oh no, there was no way that I was going back now. "No," I said, simple as that and really it was the first time I'd defied him. "Excuse me?" Ok if he was pissed before he's worse now. "You can't send me home." I really hope this will work. "And why the hell can't I?" Ok girl, this is it. "I'm 21, you have no say what's so ever where I go and when I go."

Ever seen The Exorcist? I swear Dad's head rotated 360 degrees. "Daddy, I am an adult, if I want to be here then I will be here and if I want to date Glenn then I damn well will. And if I love him then there is nothing, absolutely NOTHING you can do about it. Hell if I didn't love him and wasn't dating him then I could date Ric freaking Flair and you couldn't do a thing about it. If you don't like it then it's too damn bad" Wow, I think this is the first time I've stood up to him.

I could literally see Dad's eye twitch. He backed up, shook his head and looked like he was either going to hit Glenn again, yell, scream or just plain lose it. "Fine, if that's how you want it. Don't come crying to me when you get hurt, you won't get any sympathy from me." With that he was out the door and I practically fell to the floor. A few moments later I was wrapped up in Glenn's arms with him muttering something to me, I wasn't paying attention; I honestly think I just lost my father. And that's when it hit me, I had let it be known that I loved Glenn before I had even told him; he still hadn't said anything about it. My mind went back to the shocked look on his face and I began to wonder if he'd break this off because of all this. My father, my love for him when I wasn't even sure if he loved me back.

The possibility that he didn't love me hurt; sure we'd only been together two weeks but I already can't see my life without him. This only made me cry harder, the fact was that I could possibly lose him because I was stupid enough to slip up and now because of me he might have just lost his best friend. What if he ended it because of that? I think it would destroy me. He'd literally been in my life as long as I can remember and if I lose him, well I think I will have lost my life.

A knock at the door went unheard by me, but it didn't pass by Glenn's nearly supersonic hearing, I think he has super powers. "Yeah, who is it?" He was tense, I could tell that much, and I was hoping it didn't turn out to be dad again. Not like I wanted to go through a second round of fighting between them now. From the other side of the door, I could barely even make out someone talking, but Glenn knew who it was because he scooped me up and walked to the door. He opened it and I glanced down, really far down, to see Regan standing there.

Someone shoot me please, she heard all of that and came over here to see if I was ok, after her night. I felt bad, but at the same time I knew that she understood what was going on. Shannon was nowhere in sight though, and I think that worried me, because I started looking around for him. "Shannon's asleep still…I just came to…well, are you ok, Ame?" She asked quietly, avoiding looking up at us as much as she could, it was because of the bruises on her face, I knew already.

"Yeah Reg, I'm sorry we woke you up. I'm ok though, really." I said as I tried to sound like I meant it, she didn't buy it though. "I know Iknow I haven't been all that great a friend lately, Ame, but if you need me…will you please just tell me?" This was a side of my best friend that I didn't know, at all. Regan was never soft spoken or weak looking, but she was now and I hated that. Glenn put me down and I reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Reg, you're the best, you always will be." She looked up at me and a little smile curved her mouth, thatmouth, which made me feel better.

"So are you Ame. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?" Like I was going to tell her no, hell, we both needed someone to talk to. I nodded and hugged her before stepping back and leaning against Glenn. "Go back to that man already, he'll wake up and have a fit if you aren't there." I said, trying to make her smile again, which didn't work, I think I actually worried her. She took off down the hall to return to Shannon and I smacked myself for scaring her. "Glenn, do you think Regan likes him…nah, forget I said that." It wasn't that farfetched was it? Could Reg really actually like Shannon Moore? This was food for thought, after I had some sleep though. Yes, sleep is good.


	20. Chapter 19

**Storme's POV**

It was three weeks after the whole incident with Phil, and I was still having issues about being alone at any given time. My life had gone from carefree and fun to me being constantly stuck to someone's side, preferably Dad's, Shannon's or Ame's. In the case of Ame, she had extra back-up in the form of a seven foot, three hundred plus man, Glenn. At night, Shannon usually stayed with me, but was sleeping on the other bed these days. Ame stayed with Glenn most of the time, much to Mark's dismay, he'd tried everything to get them apart. I thought it was funny, he just couldn't see how in love they were, but he'd at least cooled off a little bit since he first found out about them.

At the moment, I was sitting in my locker room on Smackdown, funny how I couldn't remember the night of my debut. It had been a week after the incident, and I'd somehow managed not to screw up or get my ass kicked that night. So now I was considered part of the Smackdown team, which sucked because Phil was the resident champion on the show. This is another reason why I didn't go anywhere alone; he and I were on the same show. I had a match tonight too, but I wasn't ready for it, not by a long shot, I'd had too much on my mind lately. Things that had nothing to do with wrestling, and everything to do with me going home and staying there for good.

I hadn't told Ame about my thinking yet, because I knew she would freak out and try to stop me from going home. The bottom line was that I couldn't just stay here and be scared of Phil all the time, I needed to get away. Home was the safest place I could think of to go, yeah I had annoying siblings to deal with, but there was no Phil at home. A knock on my locker room door scared the living hell out of me; I came up off the couch with a light squeal and wide eyes. Dad walked through the door and raised his eyebrows, closing the door back behind him. "If you keep jumping like that, you're going to turn into a damned rabbit." He said as he sat himself down on the couch and leaned back, not taking his eyes off me just yet.

Glaring at him for a minute, I sat down next to him and rested my arms on my knees, "Dad, we need to talk." He turned serious and sat up, looking over at me, "I don't like that tone of voice, what's on your mind?" Sighing a bit, I ran a hand through my hair, "I can't do this anymore, I can't stay here on this show and actually do my job." His hand went to my shoulder and he shook me a little bit roughly, "Hey, look at me, right now." Doing as I was told, I looked up at him, wondering what he was going to say, because he didn't sound happy. "No daughter of mine is going to be a damn coward. Now you pull yourself together and do your damn job." He growled, clearly not pleased with how I was acting, but its not like I could help it.

Before I could say anything, he stood up, walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall and slamming it behind him. Well that's just freaking great, I've pissed dad off because I want to go back home. Sighing a bit, I leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling; this was not going how I'd planned it at all. The door opened again and I looked over to see Ame come in, Glenn following behind her. I smiled a bit, letting her know I was alive and not ignoring her, but didn't say anything just yet. "Reg, I know the ceiling isn't that interesting, what's the matter with you?" She asked as she sat down on Glenn's lap after he'd taken a seat in a chair across from the couch. "I told dad I was thinking about going back home." I said calmly, not even daring to look at her right now.

"Excuse me…what? You're not going home; you're going to stay right here." She said in a tone that made me look over at her. Our eyes met and I crossed my arms over my chest, "It's just this whole thing with Phil, Ame. I can't even function on this show because he's always around." Leaning forward, she narrowed her eyes a little, ok scary Ame, "Forget his lame ass, he won't touch you again. Stop thinking about him and do what you've always wanted to do. Hell, you made it this far, don't let that jackass stop you from wrestling." I blinked a few times and then thought about what she said, it really did make sense, and I'd come this far without anything making me stop.

Nodding a little, I gave her a light smile, "I can't promise anything Ame, but I'll try. The worst that can happen is failure." She smacked me and I raised an eyebrow at her, "Ok ok, no failure, I'll succeed at this." She grinned and I caught sight of Glenn smirking at me, to which I stuck my tongue out at him and pretended to be mad. He and I got along really well; he was like an older brother and was always picking on me about something. I think it made Ame happy to know that her being with him didn't bother me in the least, and I never felt left out at all. She'd been scared of me being lonely at first, but I wasn't, if anything I was happy that she finally had someone who loved her.

My locker room door opened again and we all turned to see who was there, much to my surprise, Shannon had just walked in. He didn't usually show up in my locker room, just at the hotel room right before bedtime. "Oh, hey Ame, Glenn." He smiled and then looked over at me, clearing his throat a little before he spoke up, "Hey Regan, I heard about your match tonight. Jeff told me." I smiled back at him and stood up, stretching a little as I checked the clock to make sure I wasn't late. "Yeah, its nothing too big really, should be fun though." Shannon nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, with Ame and Glenn around, especially after the incident with Phil; he was pretty quiet and reserved.

"Hey, you used to wrestle over here on Smackdown, Shannon. Would you mind coming down to ringside with me?" I asked, hoping to be nice and do something to pay him back for all the nights he had to deal with me screaming from nightmares. His face lit up and he grinned at me with a nod, "Sure, I'd love to, let me go get changed first though." I didn't have a chance to say anything as he ran out of the locker room; leaving me laughing at how fast he'd moved. Looking back to Ame and Glenn, I raised my eyebrows and stopped laughing. Both of them had grins on their faces, making me put my hands on my hips, "And just what are those looks for?" Ame just grinned bigger, "You like him Reg, go ahead and admit it, you've got the hots for Shannon Moore."

I blushed and narrowed my eyes at her, crossing my arms over my chest, "I do not have the hots for him, don't even think it." She just laughed and leaned back against Glenn, they were always teasing me about Shannon. I was not in love with him, we were just friends and really he hadn't even kissed me since all that with Phil. We were both just being nice to each other, and were really good friends, that was all. Not like I believed that deep down, but that was my story and I was sticking to it. Picking up a hair bow, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and made sure it was tight before I stretched a little more to make sure I was ready for this match tonight.

Shannon came back in the locker room a minute later and I turned to look at him, suddenly wishing I hadn't. He was in red and silver pants, tight pants, and was completely shirtless, oh please help me. I'd never seen him shirtless in person, but I tell you, I was damn near drooling over what I was seeing. Somehow, I managed to recover, "We better get going, I don't want to be late for a match." He nodded and I looked at Ame, who was currently whispering things to Glenn, both of them grinning. Frowning, I flipped her off and then walked with Shannon out of the locker room into the hallway.

I was well aware of him at my side as we walked toward the entrance curtain together, and now I was nervous. Never before had I gone to the ring with anyone, not even my dad, now here I was bringing Shannon with me. Oh the people were going to love to talk about this, but hopefully they'd think it was just a storyline. His hand gripped mine when we got to the entrance curtain and he pulled me to a stop. The match before mine was still going on and I think he had something he wanted to say anyway. Pulling me over to the side a little, he took a light breath and then looked at me, "Regan, there's something I need to say, and I need to say it now."

Nodding, I kept quiet, it sounded like something important, so I'd let him have a minute to speak his mind. "Regan I…well you see…" He was cut off as Jericho and Rey came back through the curtain after their match together. I waved at them and looked back at Shannon while Maryese walked on out to do her entrance for our match. "Ok, hurry Shan, what is it you needed to tell me?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't take long, because I was set to go out in less than a minute, so he kind of had to hurry up or wait until later. He looked panicked for a second before calmness came over him; it made me just a little bit wary.

Reaching out, he took my face in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss, I think I almost hit the floor. It wasn't one of his shy little kisses or anything; it was fast, demanding, and completely overwhelming to my senses. He ended it quickly and then pushed me toward the curtain as gently as he could. My music started before I had a chance to respond, and I hurried out onto the stage, putting a smile on my face. He was at my side when I came out; somehow the two of us managing to keep a professional look on our faces. That, however, ended when he reached over and took my hand in his, starting down the ramp with me. Oh yeah, people were staring and talking about this now.

Coming down to ringside, we both slid under the bottom rope into the ring, Shannon up on his feet first. Holding his hand down to me, I took it with a smile and let him pull me up, for all the fans knew, we were dating now. Getting through my entrance without anything major happening, I was ready to get done with this match. Shannon was on the outside, cheering me on as the bell rang, signalling the start of the match. As usual, Maryese started the match by making a show of herself, not that there was anything to look at. Rolling my eyes, I ran over and grabbed her hair, pulling her to the middle of the ring, I hated a show off.

The thing about Maryese is that if you get a good start, you can take her out in a matter of minutes. Which is what I planned to do, starting with a DDT, going down hard to make sure her pretty little face met the mat. Was I mean? Oh yes I was. Getting back to my feet, I pulled her up and Irish whipped her toward the ropes, getting ready for when she came back at me. I caught her and turned, slamming her down on the mat with a spine buster, I'd learned that from Batista. I didn't really have a finisher of my own, and Vince had already forbidden me from using dad's Stunner. He'd claimed it was because he didn't want another Steve Austin running around in the WWE, funny right?

Lifting her up, I did the only thing I could think of to use as a finisher this time, hard to think on short notice in the ring. It looked like a somersault neckbreaker, which I thought was really cool, seeing as I had no experience in those moves yet. Well, whatever it was, it had worked and I think Maryese was out now. Blinking a bit, I recovered quickly and crawled over, hooking her leg in a pin. To my amazement, the referee counted the three and then called for the bell three seconds later. I was in shock as I was helped onto my feet and my arm was raised in victory over the current Women's Champion. Well hello talent, I just pinned the alpha female on this show, goodie for me!

Shannon was in the ring a second later, a grin on his face as he lifted me up off of my feet, much to my surprise. I couldn't help but grin at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he spun me around. Celebrations were in order, and I was psyched, just like I knew Ame was back in the locker room area. After a few seconds, Shannon put me down on my feet and our eyes met, causing us both to pause. Without warning, his mouth covered mine, in the middle of the ring, on live television. Here I was, my arms wrapped around Shannon Moore, and I was kissing him for the whole world to see.

Did I care at the moment? Not likely, I was much too involved with kissing him and being kissed than anything. He broke the kiss a minute later and smiled at me, helping me out of the ring before we started toward the back. I was freaking out in my head though, we weren't dating and I was practically making out with him in the middle of the ring. Walking through the curtain into the back, I looked at him and softly bit my lower lip. "Thanks for coming with me tonight Shan, I appreciate it. Umm…I'll see you later, ok?" Not giving him time to respond, I turned and ran off down the hallway, desperate to get back to my locker room where it was remotely safe.

Opening the door, I zipped inside and closed it behind me, leaning my back against it with a light groan. "Well, you certainly made a scene out there, Reg. Kissing Shannon like that, shame on you." Ame said as her and Glenn burst out laughing, making me glare at the two of them as best I could. "Oh sure, just go ahead and laugh. I don't like him, and nothing is going on between us, that was just a show for the fans." I said as I tried to defend my actions and tried to make myself believe it. But that didn't work, none of us believed that, and I had a feeling that Ame and Glenn were plotting something. The looks on their faces told me something was going on and that I was right at the center of it.


	21. Chapter 20

**Amelia's POV**

I could tell that Regan was getting suspicious, we were indeed planning something, and she just happened to be catching on. Let's face it, Regan is not stupid. Not long after the show was over, we said goodbye to Reg and everyone else that we could find, including Daddy, before I found myself being pulled to Glenn's rental. As usual, we weren't far from the hotel. The company always tried to get us as close as possible, and so we were about a half hour away. Because the front seat was bench style, I decided that instead of sitting next to the window I would sit as close to Glenn as I could. When he got into the SUV and realized where I was sitting he smiled and shook his head.

I laid my head on his shoulder as best I could, considering how tall he is. We moved onto the road, passing by Shannon and Reg, who were just getting ready to leave. "We have to get those two together, it's not like it would be a big change, they stay together all the time anyway." I said as I shook my head a little bit, snuggling closer against his side. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to try and play matchmaker for Reg, even though I knew she'd kill me later if she ever found out. Glenn just laughed and put his right arm around my shoulders, using his left hand to drive with, "Get Regan drunk, from what I hear she's a little less...reserved, when intoxicated. I'm sure even Shannon couldn't screw that one up."

Well, there was no doubt about that. Regan had a tendency to get a little wild when drinking...ok not a little, try extremely. "Right, so Mr. Genius, they sleep together, then what?" I said with a smirk. "Well, then they have received the little push that they needed." I laughed and leaned forward to play with the radio. I knew he was right; all they needed was a push. I finally found a channel I liked and leaned back against Glenn again. I closed my eyes and just listened to the quiet music that was playing. Currently the radio was playing a slow rock ballad that I didn't know the name of, not that I really cared. I didn't realize it, but I must have dozed off a little because I soon opened my eyes to find myself being carried through the lobby of the hotel.

I looked up at him just to see that he wasn't really paying attention. He had his bag thrown over his shoulder while he carried me, and there was a determined look on his face, as if his goal was to get to his, well our, room as soon as possible. I snuggled in closer to him and he looked down at me, smiled a little and continued walking towards the elevator. When we got in the elevator, he set me on my feet and wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my head. This was of course comforting, considering I am terrified of elevators and he knows this.

Luckily for me, this happened to be a fairly quick elevator. Not that it really mattered, considering I was wrapped up in my man's arms. Finally, the elevator dinged and Glenn let go of me briefly to pick up his bag and then wrapped an arm around my waist as we made our way to our room. Our room wasn't far from the elevator, only two doors away. As soon as we got in the door, I dropped my purse on the table beside the door, kicked my shoes off and lay on my stomach on the bed. Glenn dropped his gear bag beside our luggage.

I grinned up at him from my spot on the bed. He sat on the bed, looked at me and lay on his back. I crawled over to him and laid my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around my waist. This was my favourite thing to do, just laying here with my amazing man relaxing and spending time together away from the busy world; however my father or someone else usually interrupted us. Dad however had an interview with some talk show host or something like that so he had flown out immediately after the show and wouldn't be back for three days. I was definitely going to use this to my advantage.

I had been thinking about it for a while and I had finally decided that this virgin needed to move this relationship on to the next step. Glenn had been patient. We had talked about it once, just to clarify where we stood in our relationship and he had decided, yes I said he, that until I was absolutely sure, completely positive, there would be nothing beyond kissing and cuddling, both of which I was comfortable with. I never really initiated the kissing but I sure as hell enjoyed it. I played with the buttons on his shirt a little, while without me noticing right away, Glenn had been running his hand up and down my arm, which only led to me relaxing even more.

I'm not sure exactly when it happened but Glenn had soon placed a few light kisses on my cheek and then moved on to my lips. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and was enjoying the strength of his arms around my waist. He was being as gentle and slow as possible as he always was and I didn't mind at all. He finally slipped his tongue through my lips and rubbed little circles on my back. When I realized that I was human and needed to breathe I broke the kiss and my hands moved to his shoulders as he kissed a line down my jaw and down to my neck where he lightly nibbled on my pulse point.

It was about now that we would usually stop, not wanting to push his control and he always left it to me to stop him when I was uncomfortable so I think he was slightly shocked by the fact that I hadn't stopped him yet. I felt safe in his arms and that was all that mattered at this point. He had one hand resting on my hip while the other slid down my back and just under the hem of my shirt. He hesitated slightly, looking at me as if to say "is this ok?" I nodded my head and shocked myself by letting out a small moan as his warm hands roamed my back while his lips had found mine again.

By now my hands were running up and down his strong chest, I wasn't all that sure what to do with my hands but at this point it seemed the most logical, then again it wasn't really a time for someone to be logical. Glenn broke the kiss and slowly tugged my Hardy Boyz shirt up and over my head. My nerves were starting to act up at this point and I did the only thing that I could think of which was to make the playing field fair by getting rid of his shirt and so I took my time to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders.

I took a chance and kissed the center if his chest and ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling the muscle beneath twitch and tense up. Glenn laid me down on the bed and was working his way down from my lips to my neck and shoulders, just kissing, lightly biting and then sucking on the area he had just bitten. While he was doing this one of his hands had made its way to my flat stomach and was rubbing in small circles. He was keeping me relaxed and I knew this, he may seem like a monster on screen but when we were alone I saw the real man, the gentle giant who wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it.

Glenn kissed his way down my shoulders to my stomach and it was then that he unbuttoned my jeans and then unzipped them. I lifted my hips slightly which allowed him to gently pull down my jeans and tossed them onto the floor, following them were my socks. This left me in my bra and panties, which is when I started blushing and my nerves kicked back up. If there were a point when I was going to back out of this then it would be now. I wasn't going to do that, not now. I had him all worked up and there was no way that I could do that to him.

I could feel Glenn hard against my leg, I tried not to let it scare me but from what I could tell through his jeans, he was huge. He must of felt me tense up a little because he ran his hands up and down my legs a few times before he moved up to kiss me once again, moving his hands to my back, rubbing in small circles and inevitably calming me down. He moved on to my neck and both his hands slid up my back, looking for the clasp of my bra, when he didn't find it he frowned against my neck and I almost laughed. "It's a front clasp Glenn," I had to help him out, considering I was doing practically nothing.

I felt his frown turn to a smile and his hands moved to my front where he unclasped my bra and using one hand on my back he lifted me up so that I was sitting up and he slid my bra off my shoulders and I shuddered when I felt the cold air hit my heated skin. My first impulse was to cover myself but Glenn saw me moving to do so and he gently took my hands, shook his head and gave me a quick but gentle kiss. He moved on, kissing his way down my jaw again as his hands began to wander again.

My mind was jumping from one sensation to the next, every time he touched me, I felt like I was going to melt. His hands and lips were moving to the same place, slowly, but I knew where they were going. I think I lost the ability to breathe when I felt the warmth of his hands against the bare skin of my chest. It was like he knew exactly what to do to make me melt, but keep me unafraid at the same time. My hands rested lightly on his shoulders, trying to relearn how to breathe while he explored.

I wasn't afraid of him, nothing like that; I was more nervous and unsure about what we were doing. Don't get me wrong here, I was ready, but this was going to take some time. Glenn brought my attention back to him quickly; he was lightly licking my bare skin wherever he wanted to. It was enough to make me whimper softly, I'd never been in this situation before, and he always made everything so amazing. He was patient though, I knew he had to hold on to his control really tight tonight, and I was trying to stay relaxed for him.

Tensing up, I felt his hands on my waist and he lifted his head to look up at me, not moving at the moment. I was blushing, I knew I was and I couldn't help it. "Ame, you know I won't hurt you. If you're not ready, it's ok." He said as he started to move his hands away, and I surprised myself by gently holding his hands where they were. "No, it's ok, really." He met my eyes, like he was making sure I was really ok with this, which was enough to keep me calm for the moment.

When I didn't say anything else he nodded his head and I lifted my hips when he slowly began to pull my panties down. Again I had the urge to cover myself but I didn't, couldn't and wouldn't. Not now that I had gotten this far. That would just be plain cruel to Glenn. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Glenn kiss my thighs and then kiss his way back up my body. It didn't take long for his lips to find mine once again and his hands played across my body. I was quickly becoming comfortable. I couldn't stop the gasp that left me when his hand slithered its way between my legs and he gently ran his fingers over me before slowly pushing one of his fairly thick fingers inside while still kissing me.

It felt odd at first, not uncomfortable, just different. When he thought I was ready he slid a second finger into me, he wasn't going in very fair, just enough that he could ready me for what was to come. I didn't realize it until just then but I was quietly moaning into his mouth and grinding my hips against his hand. He decided that now was a good time to pull away and while I lay there, out of breath, he got rid of his jeans and boxers. If I thought he was big I had no idea what I was talking about. He was huge and I couldn't help but wonder how in the world he was going to fit in me.

Before I really knew what was happening he gently pried my thighs apart and settled himself between them. Kissing me again and then moving down my neck he paused and lifted his head. "You're sure? You need to stop me now if you aren't." Now that was the question of the day. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "I trust you." And I did, more than anything. He took a deep breath and went back to kissing my neck and I felt him pushing against me slightly.

He buried his face against my neck as he pushed forward, I took a deep breath and nodded and he thrust hard, once was all it took for him to settle deep inside my body. My breath hitched and I couldn't stop the tears. It hurt and was uncomfortable. I had been hoping the pain wouldn't be too bad, but with his size it was inevitable. I felt Glenn wiping my tears away and looked up into his worried eyes. "I'm sorry Ame, if I could have made it easier I would have." I could tell he meant it, and he felt bad about it. I gave him a small smile, "I'm ok, just give me a minute." He nodded and kissed me lightly as he began running his hands down my sides.

I stayed still for a few minutes, trying to adjust before I shifted slightly under him and found that it didn't hurt as bad; in fact it had started to feel pretty damn good. I heard myself whimper and then I looked up at Glenn, smiled and nodded. He moved slowly, waiting for any indication that I was in pain. I moaned softly, reaching up to clutch at his shoulders. I started to move with him a little, as an experiment, and found that I liked it. There was something building inside me and I wasn't about to fight against whatever it was. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

I wasn't sure if I had asked him to or if he sensed my need but he picked up the pace as he leaned down to kiss me, his hands coming up to bury themselves into my hair. This was what I'd dreamed of ever since Reg had relayed details about this stuff to me. I'd wanted Glenn this way for so long, and it was nearly overwhelming to have him like this now. He shifted and I whimpered out of pleasure, tipping my head back against the bed. My main goal at this point was to keep breathing and not lose consciousness, because that would suck.

His lips moved to my neck as my world seemed to crumble before me, and I swore I saw stars. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I tensed up, not able to hold back a soft cry when my body found it's release. I felt him shudder above me and he buried his face against my neck while his arms moved around me to hold me closer to him as he pushed himself as deep as possible. Glenn tensed, I could feel the muscles tighten as he gave a soft groan, a warm feeling spreading through my lower abdomen, making me blush lightly.

I lay under him for a few moments before he moved off to the side, rolling onto his back taking me with him, allowing me to snuggle up against him. I struggled to catch my breath as Glenn pulled the comforter over us and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright baby girl?" I couldn't help but smile, he was always so caring. "I'm fine, if only I could remember to breathe." He laughed a little and gave me a little squeeze. "I love you baby girl." I looked up at him and leaned up as much as I could and lightly kissed him. "I love you too big man." I cuddled even closer to him as my eyes drifted shut and I fell into a deep sleep, followed closely by Glenn's light snoring.


	22. Chapter 21

**Storme's POV**

Ame and Glenn left a few minutes after my match, and there was no doubt in my mind that they were planning something. I swear, if I found out what she was trying to do, I'd have to strangle her. My luck, she'd try and play matchmaker, which was the last thing I needed. Shaking my head, I picked up my bag and headed to the bathroom to change out of my ring gear before I left. Trust me, it might look good in the ring, but you don't want to spend a load of time in it. It was just one of those things you didn't do more than once, and I've done it once, never again.

Pulling my boots off, I tugged the kneepads off after them and then stood up, shimmying out of the ring shorts. They're a lot tighter than they look, its spandex and it's clingy, go figure. Once I was out of my shorts, I pulled my elbow pads off and then undid the closure on the top I was wearing. Slipping it off, I dropped it onto the pile of gear beside me. Fishing my bra out of my bag, I put it on and then picked up my jeans, putting my feet in and then pulling them up into place.

There was a knock on the locker room door and I peeked out of the bathroom, "Yeah its open, come on in." Closing the door back, I buttoned and zipped up my jeans before turning to look for my shirt. I heard the main door open and then close, figuring it was dad or Jeff at this time of night. Finally digging my shirt out of my bag, I pulled it on and then turned to the mirror, fixing my hair a little. Leaning over, I slid my feet into my shoes and then tied them before picking my stuff up off the floor. Putting it in my bag, I zipped it up and then opened the bathroom door.

I nearly squeaked when I almost ran into Shannon's chest on the way out of the bathroom. "Sorry, I was coming to see if you were ready." He said as he grinned down at me, making my stomach do flip-flops. I hate it when you do that Shannon, stop smiling at me like that! That's what I wanted to tell him, but I didn't really want him to stop, I hated this double thinking stuff. "It's ok, you just scared me a little is all." I said as I smiled a bit and stepped by him into the room to pick up my coat and sunglasses. "Your dad left about ten minutes ago, so I thought you could use a ride."

I hate you dad, I swear I will kill you for leaving me here to ride all the way back to the hotel with Shannon. Managing another smile, I motioned toward the door, "We better get going then, it's getting late." He nodded and followed me out of the locker room into the hall, which was nearly deserted now. I felt his arm settle against my back and I fought back a blush, why I was feeling like this I didn't know, but I wanted it to stop. Quietly, we walked down the hallway together, and I was desperate to get to the car and then to the hotel.

Somehow I would tell him that he couldn't stay with me tonight, then I would have time to settle my ass down. I managed to keep from doing anything stupid all the way out of the building and to the parking lot. Now, if I could manage that to the hotel and get to my room without him inside, I'd be great. He helped me into the car and I put my seatbelt on while he walked around to the driver's side. It was quiet as he got inside, closed his door and then started the engine of the car. Please someone shoot me, this was that awkward silence that everyone hates.

He pulled out onto the road and I kept my eyes looking out the window to avoid looking at him. I guess he realized the tension in the car and I wasn't prepared when his hand reached over and took hold of mine. Trust me, I almost shot out of my seat, and I think I squeaked this time, which only made him start laughing. "What has gotten into you lately, Regan? You're awfully jumpy." He said and I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrow a little, "What's gotten into me? Let me think about that, Shannon. I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that Punk almost raped me, and he beat the hell out of me in the process."

Ok that didn't help matters; it just made me start shaking and tears came to my eyes as I tore my hand away from Shannon's. His face turned even more serious and he pulled into the hotel parking lot, shutting the engine off before looking at me. Sighing, he got out of the car and closed the door, walking around and opening mine. I was about to protest, but he gently pulled me out of the car and closed the door before pressing me against the car. Our eyes met and I know mine were flashing with fear, I was shaking all over, scared that he'd just snapped.

"Stop it, Regan. I'm not him, nothing like him at all. Never think for one second that I'm going to hurt you, I'd rather die than hurt you." He said as he reached up and slid his fingers into my hair. I still had tears in my eyes and I was trying to calm down, but I was holding on too tightly to the fear Punk had caused. Narrowing his eyes, Shannon pulled me against his chest and wrapped me in his arms. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and curled into his arms, clinging to his shirt. "You can't live in fear, Regan. It will eat you alive if you let it, you're a strong woman, you can fight back you know."

Fight back? Shannon was right, I wasn't weak, I never had been in the first place. Now if I could get over the sinking feeling that I was falling for Shannon, I'd be ok. He gently pushed me back from him and looked down at me, "You ok now?" I nodded and smiled up at him, the first real smile I'd had in weeks. Shannon smiled back at me and then dropped a kiss on my forehead before putting his arms around my shoulders. I let it slide as we walked into the hotel together, waving to a few of the guys as we started up the stairs. Now was when I needed to open my mouth and tell him that he couldn't stay tonight.

The words didn't come like I had planned, and I was mentally slapping myself around for that one. Reaching the floor where my room was, he walked with me down the hall and stopped at the door, waiting for me to unlock it. I dug my key out and unlocked the door, pushing it open and walking inside, dropping my bag on the other side of the door and making a beeline for the bathroom. He followed me inside and closed the door behind him, walking over to one of the beds and sitting down on the edge of it.

I brushed my teeth and all of that before bed stuff before I came out of the bathroom, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He'd already changed into a pair of black sleeping pants and was lounging with his hands behind his head. I stayed quiet and walked over, cutting the light off, turning back toward the bed. For a moment, I hesitated about where to sleep, but finally made up my mind. Walking over, I crawled up onto the bed with Shannon and lay down beside him. He shifted and pulled the blankets up and over the two of us, his arm settling over my waist as he pulled me up against his chest.

We fell asleep like that not long after, and for the first time since that night; I actually had a peaceful sleep. The sound of the alarm clock woke me up the next morning and I reached out to smack it, but it shut off before I could. Yawning a little, I rolled over and snuggled up against Shannon's warm chest, feeling his arms wrap around me. For me not to like him this way, I sure was enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. He turned me onto my back and slid down a little, resting his head against my chest with a light sigh; it was a little too intimate for me I think.

Gently, I squirmed out from under him and got up from the bed, nearly running into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Regan, come on, I'm not going to do anything to you. I thought we talked about this last night." He said from the other side of the door, and I felt my cheeks turning red with a blush. The problem wasn't that I was scared of him doing the things, it was the fact that I think I was starting to want him. "Its not you, Shannon, its me. We're…well we're not even dating, we're just friends." I said back to him and I heard shuffling outside the door. "Friends? You've done everything possible to make sure we aren't friends, Regan. I think kissing goes a little over the boundary of friendship."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the door a little, trying to think of a way to calm him down now. It was my fault for upsetting him and never showing any real resistance to his earlier advances. "Shannon, I just don't think I'm ready for this, I don't even know how I really feel about you." I said carefully, hoping he would understand where I was coming from, but I didn't expect him to, I didn't even understand where I was coming from. He sighed and leaned against the door, that much I could hear. "Just answer something for me before I make an idiot out of myself here." He said and I paused for a minute, thinking it over before answering back, "Ok, what is it?"

"Do you even want me near you anymore? If you don't just tell me, I'll leave you alone if you don't want me around." Just great, he sounded hurt and I was nearly in tears because I did care about him. Would I admit I was falling for him? Not a chance, I wasn't going to let him know that, not yet, maybe not ever. "Of course I want you around…I just…sometimes I need some space." Great, another lie on top of all the other lies I'd told to him in just one single morning, this was my shining moment of stupidity. "Ok, space, I can understand that, you've been through a lot and you never get to be alone to think. I'll go hang with Jeff and Matt today, give me a call tonight if you want me to come stay with you, ok?"

I mentally groaned and wanted to beat my head against the door for being such a stupid person today. "Yeah, um…have fun, Shan…" He pushed off from the door but didn't walk away; he leaned close and let out a light breath, "Hey, Reg?" Tilting my head a little, I spoke back to him, "Yeah, Shan?" There was silence before he spoke softly, "Take care of yourself today, don't think too deep, ok?" I smiled in spite of the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes, "Sure thing, I'll take care of myself." He laughed a little on the other side of the door, "Ok then, I'll see you soon. Oh, and Regan, I love you."

Someone please pick me up off the floor, I'm not joking here, I am on the floor of the bathroom with my eyes about to pop out of my head. He just told me he loved me, Shannon Moore just confessed that not so tiny fact. I didn't have time to react to it either, he said it and then was out the door before I could even take another breath. Right then, clothes, then Glenn's room to get Ame. I was about ten minutes form having a serious mental breakdown over what he just dropped on me, and I needed my sister. She would know what to tell me to do, after she stopped laughing her ass off at me.

I pulled the shirt and shorts off, quickly pulling on my jeans and tank top from last night, leaving my feet bare as I opened the door. Grabbing my room key, I shoved it in my back pocket and then picked up my cell, putting it in my front pocket. Turning, I hurried to the door and opened it, going out into the hallway. Nearly running, I made it to Glenn's room in a total of three seconds, was I in a hurry? Yes, yes I was. Trying to collect myself, I reached up and knocked on the door. I think I was a little too frantic, because it opened almost instantly and I was staring at Glenn's stomach.

"Are you ok, Regan?" He asked as he stepped back a little bit, and I looked up at him, seriously wanting to say no. "I uh…I need to talk to Ame, its kind of an emergency." I said as I fidgeted around a little, which made him suspicious, "Did someone say or do anything to you?" Blinking, I looked back up at him and shook my head, "No its nothing like that, I've just really got to talk to Ame." From inside the room, I heard shuffling around and then Ame appeared behind Glenn, her eyes widening a little bit. "Reg, what's wrong, you look nervous as hell." She said and I managed a smile at her.

"Yeah um, I need to talk to you, like now." I said in a hurry, still not able to stop fidgeting around yet. She nodded and looked up at Glenn, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her, which made me almost grin. They were so cute together, really they were. He walked on out of the room, apparently having something to do, or he was leaving us alone to talk for a while. She pulled me inside and closed the door, walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs at the table that was in the room.

I walked over and sat in the other one, about to start my story about Shannon when I began to notice things. Ok wait a minute here; something is not quite right about this room, or with Ame either. Frowning a bit, I turned my head to look at her and she visibly turned a light shade of pink. "Alright sis, what are you hiding from me?" I asked and she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not hiding anything, now tell me what has you so on edge this morning." Oh no you don't, Ame, you're not going to get off the hook that easily, not this time. Shannon's stunt from this morning can wait; I'm in detective mode now.

"You are not acting normal today, and don't tell me you are, I know you too well." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her again. "Seriously Reg, you're overreacting, I'm fine, just a little tired." Sure you are Ame, I believe that for two seconds, not. "Right, whatever Ame, do you have anything to drink in here?" I wasn't going to give up, I was just going to lure her into telling me what the hell was going on around here today. She got up and went over to the small mini fridge and I watched her for a minute. Was it my imagination or was she walking just a little bit differently today?

No, it couldn't be, there was no way my Ame had slept with Glenn last night. Or could that really be it? She brought back two Vanilla Coke's and sat back down, raising an eyebrow at the look on my face, "What are you looking at me like that for?" Lets see here, she's nearly glowing, isn't as shy as she was when I saw her last night, and she's got that look on her face. I so not believing this right now, really I'm not. Pointing a finger at her, I spoke up, "You slept with Glenn last night, didn't you?!" She turned bright red and I knew I'd caught her with that one, "Oh my God, you did!"

"Ok ok, shut up already, and don't tell the whole world." Ame said as she tried to make herself stop blushing. I was grinning from ear to ear, this was so classic, she'd finally gotten the man of her dreams, and last night had likely been the best night of her life. Reaching over, I hugged her tightly, still grinning, "I'm proud of you, you finally took my advice and got laid." She slapped me upside and the head and I started laughing, "Shut up Reg, I knew I couldn't tell you anything." I just grinned at her and opened my drink, forget about the Shannon thing, this took objective over that, I needed to know more details, and I would get them.


	23. Chapter 22

**Ame's POV**

At some point during the night, Glenn and I ended up back to chest. I woke up due to the glaring ball of fire known as the sun. I tried to roll over in order to escape the evil thing, but found myself trapped by Glenn's massive right arm, which was wrapped around me as if I were his lifeline. Not that I minded, I loved it when he held me, but my issue at this point was that fact that it was six in the morning and I really want to go back to sleep, but with the sun in my face this would be impossible.

I managed to finally turn so that I was facing Glenn; well really I was facing his huge chest. As I moved to get more comfortable, Glenn tightened his hold on me, mumbled something that I couldn't make out and pulled me even closer to him. His left arm had moved across the pillow and so instead of using the pillow, I used his arm as my pillow. I cuddled up to him and took the time to watch him sleep. I was actually a little surprised that he was still asleep. Usually Glenn wakes up before me, around six and was usually out the door by 6:30 to head to the gym, he would work out for two hours and then would be back in the room around nine at which point we would go get breakfast.

I couldn't help but blush when I realized that he was probably worn out from last night, and then I realized that he was obviously naked under the blanket. Aw hell, I'M naked under the blanket. Honestly I don't know why I'm feeling so shy, considering what we did last night, and it was perfect. I felt no shame in what we did, and if anyone thought it was wrong, well then they could try and take it up with Glenn. Yeah, good luck with that. He was protective before; I can only imagine what he'd be like now. I didn't mind one bit though because I loved the feeling of being safe in his arms.

It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep, and several hours later I woke up to find myself alone. I was confused for a second, sitting up and looking around the room for my giant boyfriend who really shouldn't be hard to find. I smiled when I realized that the shower was on, so he couldn't have been up for long. I lay back down and rolled onto my stomach, looking over the side of the bed to see if I could find my t-shirt. No such luck there, but Glenn's shirt was there so I managed to pull it on and had the buttons done up in no time.

Getting out of bed, I walked slowly to where my bags were; I was sore but all it would do really is make me walk a little slower. Going through one of my bags I managed to find a pair of shorts that I could wear for now, I'd get dressed after my shower. I made my way back over to the bed yet again and sat down on the edge before letting myself fall back, my feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Closing my eyes I didn't notice Glenn re-enter the room, until he was sitting beside me only in his jeans. Opening one eye I looked up at him and smiled a little before I sat up and then stood up just to move to sit on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close and squeezing gently. I swear it must have looked like he was holding a doll or something due to my size compared to his because honestly sometimes when I was with him I _did_ feel like a doll, it's not something I can help, it's not like I really have a choice in the matter. Sure I felt small around him but I was ok with that. I know that it had to make him feel stronger than he already was. I laid my head back on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat and held on to the arm wrapped firmly around me and laced our fingers together.

"Are you feeling ok this morning?" Of course he would ask that, it was in his nature. I felt my face turning red and cursed myself and the redness. "I'm fine, a little sore and walking a little slow but I'll be just fine." I looked up at him, smiled and leaned forward a little so that I could give him a quick kiss to reassure him that I was really ok, because knowing him, even though I said I was fine, just the fact that I was sore and walking slow would bother him for awhile. It shouldn't, but it would.

"How about I go pick something up for breakfast? You can have your shower while I'm gone and then seeing as I have nothing else to do today we can go do something," He suggested. "Sounds good to me, I could definitely eat." He smirked at this. If there was one thing about me he really liked I think that it was the fact that I actually ate food when on a date or when we went out somewhere or even ate in. I was not a salad girl, I was the kind of person who would eat steak without any issues and still have room to eat.

He pushed me gently off his lap and stood up, looking at me curiously for a moment as if he just noticed that I was wearing his shirt. He reached out, tugged on the bottom of it and the smirk returned. "It looks good on you baby girl, you should wear it more often." I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him. "You keep sticking that out, and I'm gonna make you use it, little one," he said using his Kane voice. I laughed at him and stepped closer to him so that I could wrap my arms around his waist as much as possible, which really wasn't much.

The next thing I knew I was being picked up and was wrapping my arms and legs around him while he carried me to the bathroom. He sat me on the counter, leaned down and gave me what was meant to be a quick kiss, that idea went out the window since I hadn't let go of his neck and deepened the kiss myself, feeling bolder than I had the day before. "Shower, now, before I have to teach you to behave." I gave him my evilest smirk, which seeing as I was the daughter of one of the most evil wrestlers, it wasn't hard to do. He gave me another quick kiss and hugged me close. Letting go of me he smiled down at me. "Are you going to let me leave baby?" For a second I had no idea what he was talking about, and then I realized that I still had my legs wrapped around him.

I gave him an apologetic smile and let my legs drop. I have a sneaky suspicion that he's addicted to kissing me, because yet again he leaned down to give me a quick kiss. "Love you Darlin' I'll see you in a bit." I beamed up at him and nodded. "Love you too Big Red." He had waiting for that and as soon as I had said that I loved him he gave my hand a squeeze and walked out of the room leaving me to my shower. I would have preferred it if he was in here with me, but my growling stomach reminded me that I really needed to eat.

I quickly got in the shower, turning on the water so that it was warm enough that it would hopefully get rid of the slight pain I was feeling. I didn't take long and about 10 minutes later I was sitting on the couch, wearing blue jeans and one of my many Kane t-shirts, was I sucking up? No, I just liked wearing them, not only that but I knew it would put a smile on my man's face. I started to brush out my long black hair and stared absently at the large TV. Usually it would be on at this point and I would be watching the news while waiting for Glenn to return from the gym. Of course the difference in this case is the fact that Glenn was definitely not at the gym.

I debated actually doing something with my hair today and then changed my mind, a simple hair band would do. Almost as soon as I finished my hair the door opened and Glenn walked in with Starbucks coffee and a bag of my favourite breakfast, bagels with cream cheese meaning that he would have had to of found a grocery store around here somewhere. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" I asked as I took a small sip of my coffee, loving the taste of perfection. "Yes, I believe you have but feel free to tell me again, really I don't mind," He replied with a smirk.

I smiled at him as he sat down beside me and I snuggled into his side and bit into my bagel. Glenn wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and put his feet up on the coffee table while he ate his own bagel. It didn't take long for us to finish eating and when we were done I got up and threw out our garbage before going back to where Glenn was and settled myself down beside him again, curling up into his side and let out a content sigh before taking another sip of my coffee. Looking up at Glenn I was about to say something when I was interrupted by frantic knocking on the door. Frowning, Glenn got up quickly and answered the door.

"Are you ok Regan?" He said as I watched him back up. I wasn't entirely sure why she wouldn't be but I waited to see what she'd say. "I uh…I need to talk to Ame, it's kind of an emergency." I heard her say. Now I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not, but then again if she says it's an emergency then it's an emergency. "Did someone say or do anything to you?" Always the suspicious one, and protective, I think he thought of her as a little sister. , "No its nothing like that, I've just really got to talk to Ame." At this point I decided that it was time to see what was wrong. I got up and tossed my now empty coffee cup into the garbage and moved to the door to see Reg standing there looking nervous. "Reg, what's wrong, you look nervous as hell." I said and couldn't believe that she was actually smiling at me.

"Yeah um, I need to talk to you, like now." She said quickly, bouncing back and forth on her feet. I just nodded to her and looked up at Glenn and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face when he leaned down enough to kiss me. He left right after that, probably going to check on Shannon to see if it had something to do with him. I looked at Reg, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room and motioned that she should sit down. She chose one of the comfy armchairs that I liked so much while I sat myself down in another; the couch was reserved for Glenn and I.

Instead of telling me what was wrong, she just stared at me for a few moments before I started to feel my face heat up. "Alright sis, what are you hiding from me?" Hiding? What the hell? I crossed my arms and looked at her. "I'm not hiding anything; now tell me what has you so on edge this morning." That's right Ame, change the topic. "You are not acting normal today, and don't tell me you are, I know you too well." She said, obviously not going to give up. Well I wasn't about to give up anything. "Seriously Reg, you're overreacting, I'm fine, just a little tired." It's true, I AM tired.

"Right, whatever Ame, do you have anything to drink in here?" YES change of subject, wait that was too easy... Oh well. I walked over to the bar fridge and grabbed two vanilla Cokes, something that Glenn made sure we stocked up on once we got to a hotel because he knew that I loved it so much. I handed a can over to Regan and sat back down in my chair. She had her eyebrows raised and was looking at me suspiciously. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She didn't say anything to me at first; she just looked at me for a second and then pointed at me as if accusing me of something. "You slept with Glenn last night, didn't you?!" And cue the red face of hell. I really need to stop doing that so much, it always gives me away. "Oh my God, you did!" She practically screamed. Ow, hello, I have ears here sis.

"Ok ok, shut up already, and don't tell the whole world." I tried in vain to stop the blushing and could only shake my head, who was I kidding, I had a sneaky suspicion that some other people would know soon. Sure Regan was an amazing friend and could keep the best of secrets, but this is something I know she'd have to tell. Oh well, someone was bound to have noticed. She moved over to where I was and pulled me into a hug while saying "I'm proud of you, you finally took my advice and got laid." I cringed and slapped her on the back of her head. She only laughed at me while I again tried to get rid of my tomato face. "Shut up Reg, I knew I couldn't tell you anything." Not true but she just smiled at me. I knew that whatever she hadn't wanted to tell me before had gone out of her mind and out the window.

"Ok little Miss. I'm-No-Longer-A-Virgin, I want details and I want them now," I almost cried inside, I wasn't sure if I could give the details considering my face goes red just thinking about it. Then again she had always given me details; of course even then I would be beet red. "Alright Reg, what do you want to know?" I figured if I didn't give in she'd torture me. "Well, he's tall, muscular; you know huge...does that, you know, go for everything?" Ok, the ground needs to open up and swallow me know because of course she'd start off with that. "Yes, Regan, he is huge everywhere." I swear she looked as excited as a kid going to the county fair.

"I knew it! So how was it?" She asked, and she was literally sitting on the edge of her seat. "It was perfect Reg. He was so gentle; I think it was seriously the most perfect thing in the world." If her smile gets any bigger, I swear her face will crack. "Again, I so knew it! He seems the type, gentle giant and all." I looked over at her and gave her a small smile and nodded before she enveloped me in another hug. "What was it you wanted Reg?" I asked, knowing it had to have been important. "Never mind that! We need to celebrate! My little sis is finally growing up!"


	24. Chapter 23

**Storme's POV**

It had been more than a month since Ame and Glenn took their relationship to the next level, the level of sleeping together. Honestly, I was so happy for her that I was smiling for her a lot these days. As for myself, I wasn't jumping at every noise anymore, and I wasn't carrying chairs through the hallways of the Smackdown arenas. Phillip didn't have the power to scare me anymore, at least not while I was in a place where there was help if I needed it. I was wary of going out at night when I was alone though, but no one could blame me for that one.

At the present moment, I was in the bathroom of Shannon's hotel room getting ready for a night out on the town. Yes, I was going out to have some fun for the night, it was an amazing feeling. Ame and Glenn were going to join us at the club after they had dinner together. So, for a while I would be alone with Shannon, not really alone but close enough in my book. Humming lightly to myself, I finished getting myself dressed after my shower. For the night I'd chosen a jean mini skirt, complete with some cute heeled boots, the ones I'd intended for Phil.

The top was a brown color halter, leaving an inch of bare skin from the hem of the shirt to the top of the skirt. In the front of the halter, there was a strip down the front that left my skin bare from my neck to the bottom of the shirt. Was I being daring tonight? Oh yes I was, I wanted to find a man, and I'd get one too. Picking up my belt, I slid it through the belt loops on my skirt and buckled it into place. This was one of the things that Ame had bought me for Christmas a few years ago, it had a bronze skull and crossbones as a buckle, I loved it dearly.

Bad thing was when I thought about this particular buckle, it reminded me of Shannon's tattoo he had. I'd only caught a glimpse of the top of it before, but he'd told me he had it and what it was. Ok, not a subject I needed to be on while I was getting ready for a night out on the town. Clearing treacherous thoughts about Shannon from my head, I looked into the mirror and grinned. Reaching up, I combed my fingers through my hair to settle it into place and then turned around one time to make sure I looked as good as I hoped I did. Satisfied that I was perfectly dressed for the night, I picked up some lip-gloss, spread some on and called it done.

Tucking the small tube of gloss into my pocket for later, I opened the bathroom door and walked into the main room. Shannon turned and almost dropped his soda when he saw me, not that I blame him, I was dressed completely out of the normal for people seeing me. I was quiet as I watched him look at me, I knew where his eyes were moving and I could almost feel the heat in his gaze. Did I know that Shannon wanted me? Yes, I knew that already, probably because I wanted him too, but I wouldn't act on it. I'll admit, I am attracted to him, very much attracted to him, but attraction alone does not make a relationship.

"Wow…I don't think I have words to describe how you look right now." He finally managed and I just grinned at him. Picking up my coat, a gift from Mark amazingly, I put it on to cover some of the skin that was showing. The last thing I needed Shannon doing was passing out or drooling all over me. Well the latter wasn't that bad, but passing out would not be a good thing. "Thanks for the compliment, Shan." I said back to him as I picked up my purse and then walked over to him. Ok really, I think I just almost killed this man, because he's not breathing at the moment.

Blinking, I reached up and lightly shook his shoulders, "Shan, you have to breathe or you will die." He took a breath and put his drink down with a very shaky hand, well hello Mr. Nervous. I realized then that I should have put the jacket on before coming out of the bathroom. A half second later, I found myself against the door and Shannon was kissing me. Oh damnit not again, I hate and love when he kisses me like this, it makes me melt when he does. What the hell, its not like I can really resist kissing him anyway, and I'm not doing anything wrong by kissing him back. Well, at least I hope I'm not giving him the wrong information.

Then again, maybe it's myself that I'm fooling here, its impossible to think when he's kissing me though. Lifting my arms, I wrapped them around his shoulders and kissed him back this time. Eek, that was a mistake. Shannon made a little noise that sounded like a moan and I shivered. Whatever that sound was, I caused it and I wanted to hear him do it again. No! Reg stop thinking like that, you have to get to the club; you can't have sex with Shannon, just no. By some miracle, I managed to break our kiss, but it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. It was dead silent while we looked at each other, my heart was racing and I knew his was too.

We were both quiet as he let go of me and stepped back, taking a minute to calm himself down. I was a little shaken by the intensity in his eyes, but I just opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Yeah, I have to stop getting so close to him or I'm going to end up sleeping with him one day. Hmm, sex with Shannon Moore, I wonder how that would be anyway? Ah shit, there I go again, thinking about him like that, I really need to stop. But the question was, did I really want to stop thinking about him that way? Not entirely, the more I think about it, the less cautious I get around him, and the more I want him.

His hand on my arm snapped me out of my thinking and I smiled as we went down the stairs together. The club was just what I needed tonight; it would help get my mind off of him. At least I was hoping it would, the last thing I needed was to be thinking that in a crowd of people. Besides, if Ame found out I was having these thoughts about Shannon, she'd never let me live it down. She and Glenn have been trying their hardest to get me together with Shannon here lately. Oh trust me; I know it's them because it has Ame's Matchmaking written all over it.

Walking out of the hotel, I started toward Shannon's car and he went around, opening the door for me. I smiled and got inside, letting him close the door; he did that a lot these days. He got in the driver's seat and closed his door, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. As an unwritten rule, we didn't talk in the car; it was just the one place we knew better than to talk. Things were too close quarters here, and if either of us stopped thinking for a half second, there was no doubt to either of us that we'd be in trouble.

Thankfully, the ride to the club wasn't a long one and I didn't have to stay in the tiny car alone with him for long. Ok the car wasn't tiny, but being alone with him after the heated action in the hotel room made it seem tiny. He helped me out of the car and we wandered into the club together. Ah yes, this was what I had been needing; the loud music and energy charged atmosphere. Shrugging out of my coat, I handed it to Shannon and gave him a smile before heading out onto the dance floor to find a dancing partner for this song.

I watched for a moment as Shannon met up with Jeff, Matt and Shane, handing my coat over to them. Feeling a nudge at my side, I turned and saw a very delicious looking man in front of me. Hello tall, toned and sexy as hell. I grinned and fell into the beat of the song with him, like I was going to pass up a dance with this man, no way. His hands were warm and firm on my hips, but I didn't really mind, if he went too far I had plenty of backup sitting across the floor from where I was. But I could feel that I was being watched by someone, not that I had to think about who it was.

Even across the dancefloor, I could feel Shannon's eyes on me, and it was almost like his hands at some points. Luckily for me, I saw Ame and Glenn come into the club a little bit later, and I grinned at her. She just rolled her eyes and they joined the table where Shannon and the others were. I watched her talking to them and got a sinking feeling they were talking about me. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Shannon stand up and start toward the dance floor. Whatever she had said to him had made him start toward me, now I was in trouble and I knew it.

Deciding to avoid disaster for the moment, I hurried off the dance floor and to the bar to get a drink. Not that drinking would help, but at least I wouldn't have to be dancing with Shannon for the moment. What I didn't remember, in my hurry to get away, was that drinking on a nearly empty stomach does not work out so well. Sliding some money over, I picked up the glass and took a long drink, I should not be downing this but I can't help it. Shannon came over and sat beside me, "Were you running from me or did you get thirsty?" Glancing over at him, I laughed and shook my head, "I've been dancing for a while, I'm really thirsty. Trying not to down this drink though."

He laughed and we settled into conversation over our drinks, in which time I forgot how many of the darn things I had. I just recall that every time I looked at Ame, she was grinning her ass off. Something was up, but the more alcohol I put into my system, the less I cared about what was going on. That should have been my first warning, but drinking dulls brain processes, we all know this. I'm assuming it had been near half an hour before I finally stopped with the drinks. "I'm gonna go freshen up a little, I'll be back in a minute." I said to Shannon before hopping off the barstool to go to the ladies room.

Five minutes later, I was back out on the dance floor, but this time it was Shannon's arms I was dancing in. Ame was grinning even more than she had been earlier and I knew she'd planned something. At least I think she had, oh hell I didn't know anymore. The feel of Shan's lips on my neck snapped me out of my thoughts and I almost melted on the floor. I didn't push him away though, not that I wanted to either, it felt amazing, and it was just a light kiss on my neck. Adjusting myself, I slid my arms around his shoulders, having to do so to keep from melting onto the floor.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me tight against him, oh someone save me. I could feel him pressed against the lower part of my stomach, and it did nothing to make me want to run. The song changed and he moved with it, which made me move with it as well. Lost in his arms, to the beat of the song I couldn't remember the name of, I knew this is where I belonged. Tilting my head up, I kissed him, first time I'd ever started a kiss myself. Shannon returned it and I had a sinking feeling that tonight was the night I was going to end up with him, one way or another.


	25. Chapter 24

**Amelia's POV**

This past month has been amazing, really it has, I have changed a lot according to Regan. Not that it was a bad change because I'm not as shy as I used to be which has helped me out a lot. Right now I was getting ready for dinner with Glenn and then we were meeting up with Reg and Shannon at the club. Hopefully tonight would be the night that we got those two together. We've only been working on it for just little over a month and they needed to get together and soon because if they don't I think I will go batty.

It took me a good hour to figure out what to wear. We were going to a restaurant, not a fancy one but I couldn't decide whether or not I should wear a skirt or jeans. Then of course Glenn pointed out the fact that we were going to the club after and so I should wear something I'd be comfortable in, I ended up picking my black jeans. I also had put on my black boots and a red halter top. Wearing his colours kind of seemed like I was sucking up but I didn't care, it was my favourite colour combination.

Next I was left to debate over my hair. We weren't leaving for another 30 minutes so while I was getting ready he was in the main room watching the news. Hair up or down? I hate getting ready for things. Ok, Glenn likes playing with my hair, so down it is. Now, just what to do with it? I decided on curling it a little, not much though, just enough to make it wavy. I finished off my look with a little eye liner and lip gloss. And that should be it. One more look over and if I do say so myself I look good.

Making my way out of the bathroom I held back a laugh, or tried to anyway. Apparently I must have been taking too long to get ready because Glenn was snoring away on the couch. I debated just shaking him awake but opted for the element of surprise and sat myself down on his lap and began poking him in the chest until he opened one eye and growled at me. "Are you done yet?" he grumbled. "Getting ready or bugging you, because I'll never be done bugging you." I said with a big grin. If anyone thought I was unhappy with this man they were dead wrong, I was extremely happy.

Since my father knew about us now, and we had slept together, things were much easier. For one, we never got separate rooms anymore, there was no point and we didn't need to hide anymore, which was great because it meant that we could spend more time together than before. A lot of time was spent with Regan still and I tried to make time to be with dad. Although when I spent time with dad it was generally alone because it was still awkward to have dad and Glenn in a room together seeing as dad would take to sitting across from him and would try to glare holes through him.

"Are we good to go now?" I asked, I was getting hungry and I couldn't wait to get to the club to hang out with everyone else, not that I didn't value my alone time with my man or anything but I have to balance friend time too. Glenn didn't give me a verbal answer; he just gently pushed me off of his lap and stood up. I had to look around for a few seconds to find my shoes, I had decided yet again to wear my boots, seeing as they were my favourite and they made dancing with Glenn a little easier, less bending for him. I grabbed my purse and then grabbed Glenn's hand and let him lead us down to the hotel restaurant; we didn't really feel like going far and hadn't wanted to go far. Plus I remembered Stephanie mentioning that it had really good service.

We were seated fairly quickly near the back where it there was more privacy so that Glenn hopefully wouldn't be bothered. Not that he really minded, he loved meeting the fans, he just didn't like being interrupted when we were on a date, and believe me it had happened, sometimes it was amusing, sometimes it was just plain out annoying. Luckily for us this wasn't the kind if restaurant in which the servings were tinier than an egg or something and you didn't need to ask what kind of fork you needed to use. Another plus was the fact that the food on the menu was the kind that someone could actually pronounce.

I ended up having lasagne while Glenn stuck with his usual steak, not that I blamed him, he was a big man and usually the steak dinners were the biggest things on the menu and let's face it, it takes a lot of food to fuel the Big Red Machine. We took our time eating, he was picking on me yet again because of the fact that I was naturally slow at eating while he could take about five mouthfuls of whatever he was eating and it would be gone, which is why I call him "Big Mouthed Machine". He doesn't like that one so much.

After we ate dinner we debated on dessert, personally I was full, there had been a lot of food on my plate and so I was surprised that I finished it all and that I could even walk after I was finished. So we decided against the dessert, I tried to pay for dinner and got glared at; apparently I must have paid last time. We always took turns paying; it was a deal that we made so that I didn't feel like I was constantly spending his money. I hated feeling like he was spending all his money on me, although it was something that he liked to do.

It was a nice night and the club was a ten, maybe fifteen minute walk so we decided just to walk. Glenn wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I gladly wrapped mine around his waist as much as I could, as long as I was close to him I didn't care. I used to be worried about literally everything. Walking at night was one of the things I never did, mainly because I would be scared to but now I found myself worrying less. It's not like I really have anything to worry about when walking at night now anyway when with Glenn, who would try and attack me when he's around? Not any sane person.

I snuggled up to him as much as possible as we walked and being the klutz that I am I tripped over myself but was saved by Glenn, who in turn just shook his head and laughed at me before we continued on. We made it to the club in no time at all and it was just starting to get dark out. When we finally got into the club I was instantly looking for Regan. It wasn't hard to find her, she was on the dance floor and she looked right at me and grinned, I of course rolled my eyes.

Glenn and I found where Shannon and a few of the other wrestlers were sitting and joined them at the table. Of course my first goal was to get Reg drunk, which I could do simply by sending Shannon out to her. "Hey Shannon! Why are you over here? Go dance with Regan!" I didn't wait for him to reply I just made a "shoo shoo" motion and off he went towards her and sure enough she turned off towards the bar for a drink. I smiled to myself and sat myself down on Glenn's lap when he finally sat down.

"Jeffy, you love me right?" I asked with a grin. "Um...if I say yes is Glenn going to kill me?" I couldn't help but laugh. "No Jeffy he won't." Jeff looked suspicious but nodded. "Ok, I love you." My smile got brighter and Jeff stared at me. "Good, I'm thirsty, get us a drink?" Jeff looked at me as if I grew two heads. "You want me to get you and Glenn a drink?" I nodded. "Uh huh, Rum and Coke for me and a beer for him thanks," I said. "Come on Jeffy, you said you loved me." Jeff smacked his head off the table and mumbled something about opening his big mouth before he got up and made his way to the bar.

Three minutes later he returned with our drinks and fifteen minutes laughing and joking around about this and that. Every so often I would look over to see what Reg was doing and grin. She was drinking more and was well on her way to being completely drunk and honestly I couldn't wait. Soon enough she was dancing with Shannon and he was now kissing her, I was near ecstatic. "See baby girl? I told you, just get her drunk and it will all work out," Glenn whispered in my ear while leaning forward to set his beer back onto the table.

I turned to look at him, grinning; I leaned up to give him a quick kiss when I got an idea. Why make them leave to get laid? "Hey Jeff? You drove here right?" Oh I was evil, yes I was. "Yeah why?" he asked. "Well, you see, the car Glenn rented, sucks, it died about four times on the way here. Would I be able to get the keys to yours to give it a boost?" Jeff looked like he was in thought for a minute before he pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Glenn.

Glenn leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Baby, we walked," I smiled and turned to kiss him, making it look like that was the purpose the whole time. "Yes, I know, but Reg and Shannon will need a place to...exercise, go give Shannon the keys." Glenn started at me for a second before grinning and heading off in Regan's direction. Oh this was gonna be good. Yes, Jeff was probably going to kill me, but hell it would get them together.


	26. Chapter 25

**Storme's POV**

Somehow the simple dance with Shannon had turned into a full on make-out session on the dance floor. I didn't care anymore, let the whole world see us right now and I wouldn't care. My only focus was on kissing him, something that I was in love with already. Did I want more of what he was hinting at with every kiss and touch? Hell yes I wanted more and he knew that, we both wanted more. I think that along the way the last few months, I've fallen in love with Shannon no matter how hard I've tried my best not to do just that.

I was vaguely aware when Glenn came up and said something to Shannon that I couldn't hear over the music. In all honesty, I was too involved with trying to get my hands under his shirt. He was holding me off for the moment, but whatever Glenn said to him made him stop fighting me. My hands slid beneath his shirt and I nearly purred from the feel of his warm skin. Mistake Reg, because he took my hand and started leading me off the dance floor as fast as he could.

Ame was sitting at the table grinning, and so was Glenn, now that made me wonder just what was going on here. I didn't have time to contemplate that as Shannon pulled me outside into the parking lot. The night air was cool against my heated skin and I opened my mouth to say something. His mouth covered mine and he lifted me up, forcing my legs around his waist. Well hello new side of Shannon, don't know where you came from all of a sudden. Oh I didn't mind this side of him, it was actually pretty interesting.

Not even half a minute later, I found myself up against a car and Shannon was fumbling for keys. I broke the kiss and caught a glimpse of the car he was trying to get us into at the moment. Jeff's new car, oh boy was he going to hit the roof over this one, I just knew it. Before I could protest, Shannon had the door open and we tumbled inside, me onto the seat and him on top of me. He closed the door and then locked them all before looking down at me. If I'm not mistaken, I'm about to get laid in the back of Jeff Hardy's car, go me.

Shannon's mouth attacked mine and I melted under his touch again, no longer caring about the lines I was about to cross. The alcohol in my system was making me a bit dizzy headed, but most of it was because of him. His hands were roaming everywhere, leaving a trail of fire behind. Everywhere he touched me burned; it was like he was marking me as his. Tonight wasn't going to be about slow; there was no way it could be at this point for us.

Reaching around, he untied the halter and pulled it off of me, tossing it into the front seat. Warm hands slid up my sides and I closed my eyes, arching into his touch now, wanting more. His lips left mine and went to my neck, making me shiver beneath him in the process. "Shannon…someone might…see us." I couldn't think, could barely speak, because of the sensations his mouth was bringing me. He laughed softly against my neck and the sound ran through me like a jolt of electricity.

"You wouldn't be here with me if you cared about getting caught having sex with me." He said after a moment before his head dipped down and he occupied his lips and mouth with one of my breasts. Oh wow, where the heck has this man been hiding all of my life? I slid my fingers into his long blond and black hair, softly biting my lower lip as his mouth worked magic. His hands were busy sliding my skirt down over my hips, slow enough that I was getting impatient.

Thankfully, Jeff's new car wasn't one of those with a tiny ass back seat, so I wouldn't have to get smushed in the process of all this. Shannon bit down gently and I swore I was about to die, I think I even squealed a little. He laughed and pulled my skirt the rest of the way off, sending it to join my shirt. Now I got the feeling that he was over dressed for the occasion since I was sporting my underwear, boots and nothing else. On the other hand, he looked pleased with himself and grinned down at me.

I melted under that grin and reached for him, but he evaded me and sat up a little on his knees. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, adding it to the pile of clothes in the front seat of the car. When I reached for him this time, he obliged and leaned into my arms. Pausing for a moment, he took hold of the thin, lace underwear I had on and tugged on them. Before I could say anything, I heard the ripping of fabric and then his lips were on mine again.

Oh Shannon, you are in so much damn trouble when this is over, I loved that pair of underwear. Then again, it had been sexy, and it was for a better cause than to look good in them, so I might let it slide. His hands rested on the backs of my thighs and he moved until he was settled between my legs comfortably. Myself, on the other hand, I was about to die wanting him out of his clothes completely. Gently, I traced my hands along his back, feeling the muscles beneath the skin.

He was so tense right now that I was sure he was going to have a breakdown before this was over. Being brave, I reached down and flicked his belt buckle open to get to the button on his jeans. I popped it free of it's closure and then slid the zipper down, was I eager, oh yes I was. Once my task was completed, I slid my hand into the jeans, finding my goal easily. Shannon groaned softly when I touched him through his briefs; well they were like normal briefs.

Seriously, he doesn't wear boxers or the standard briefs; he just isn't that kind of guy. He's got these totally sexy shorts looking things; they remind me of boy shorts for women, only better. Like I needed to be thinking about his choice of underwear at a time like this. First thing I'd like to point out is that he is not small, by any means what so ever. I am not a virgin, but I was going to be feeling this after it was over, trust me I will be. Not that I care or anything, I want him to make me feel it later, as far as I'm concerned he owns me now.

My thoughts were cut short when his hand slid between my legs; all my attention was centered on his hand now. Lifting himself up, he looked down at me and I blushed like I was a teenager again. Our eyes met and he pushed two fingers into my body, I almost lost the ability to breathe at that moment. I was more than ready for him; I had been since he kissed me at the hotel. He closed his eyes and said something under his breath before moving his hand away and reaching for his jeans and briefs. My eyes followed his hands and I watched as that tattoo was revealed to me, finally.

Glancing lower, I felt myself blush again; yeah I'd been right about him not being small by any means. He reached for me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, letting him adjust our position. It took a moment for him to get comfortable, but when he was, he moved one arm behind my back and the other to hold one of my legs against his side. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he shifted and then pushed into me completely. My words turned into a scream of his name, my head tipped back, eyes closed and my nails digging into his back.

He didn't stop until our bodies met and I was nearly whimpering in his arms at the feeling. My body was on fire now, I could feel him, every inch of him, and I just knew I was going to pass out. Shannon rested his forehead against mine and held me close, "Shhh…breath for me, baby." Yeah right Shannon, you have no idea how hard it is to breathe when you feel the way you do. By some miracle, I did manage to finally drag air into my lungs and I was near tears when I did. I had never felt so right, so complete, than I did at that moment with him.

"Shanny…I swear I'm gonna die if you don't move…now!" I was begging and I couldn't help it one bit. A smirk crossed his lips and he held me tightly before sliding almost all the way out. Not what I wanted, he needed to get to the awesome, completely hot sex, and soon. Without a warning, he thrust hard, dragging another scream from my throat that happened to be his name. At this rate, the entire club would end up knowing that I was getting laid in the parking lot, oh well, it was worth it.

It only took a few moments before he fell into a pace that suited us both and had me openly praising him. Trust me; I didn't care what came out of my mouth as long as it made him keep moving. I kissed and touched wherever I could reach, trying my best not to become mush in his arms. My entire body was shivering, there's no way I would last like this, it just wasn't possible. The windows of Jeff's car quickly fogged up and I almost laughed at the image that made. He'd kill us when he found out about this, and he would, you can't miss the fact of someone having sex in your car, you just can't.

I don't know how I managed to hold off and wait for Shannon, but somehow I'd managed to wait for him. Both of us were sweating and I couldn't hold out anymore, there was no way. He rocked his hips against mine and I fell apart in his arms, screaming his name. My vision went black for a moment and I lost the ability to breathe, all I could do was hold him against me. Softly, he whispered into my ear while he kept moving, stroking my lower back while he helped me to ride out the pleasure.

Not good enough Shannon, you're next, you can't just stop like this, I don't want you to not be satisfied. I didn't have to worry about that though, his body tensed and he pushed deep. My mouth fell open a bit as I felt warmth spread through my abdomen, which was an amazing feeling. It slapped me in the face though; I realized just then that we hadn't used a condom. Oh boy, talk about a sobering thought, now that was one of the biggest ones. Somehow though, I wasn't scared, or worried about it really, he wasn't the type to run off and leave me if I did get pregnant over this.

Pushing it out of my thoughts, I moved until I could look at him, smiling softly up at him. He moved until I was laying down in the seat and he lightly rested on top of me, still joined in that intimate way. "You screamed a lot, you ok?" There was a smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't complain, I was screaming your name, Shannon." I shot back at him with a grin before leaning up a little to brush my lips over his in a light kiss. He laughed and I shivered at the sensation that had caused, I'm going to forbid him from laughing if he's inside me.

We stayed that way for a little while, calming down from the afterglow, letting reality settle back around us. He finally moved we untangled ourselves from each other, reaching for our clothes. Quietly, we got redressed and then looked at each other, not able to keep from smiling. Opening the door, he stepped out and picked up the keys before looking back inside at me. I slid out after him and leaned my hip against the car, "You know he's going to have a stroke over this." Shannon laughed and nodded before closing the door and then pushing me up against he car.

"Let him have a stroke then, it was worth every second with you in there." He said as he leaned down and covered my lips with his. My arms went around his shoulders and I returned his kiss, still not able to get enough of him. By some miracle, we managed to stop ourselves from making out yet again. Taking my hand, he turned and started back toward the club, I had a feeling we were starting to be missed. He pushed the door open and let me go inside first before he followed me in.

Ame looked up at us and elbowed Glenn, the two of them cracking smiles that went from ear to ear. Damnit, I knew those two had been up to something, and I had been right too. "YOU! You had sex in the back of my car!?" Oh thanks Jeff, make that shit public by screaming it. Next time yell a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Scotland. Turning, I looked at him and then cracked up, along with Shannon. Jeff was near on to tears and was pale faced as I've ever seen him; he was about to have a complete bitch fit.

Looking up at Shannon, I just grinned and watched him toss Jeff the keys to the car. "Thanks for the back seat Jeff, it was great." Oh honey, you are so bad its not even funny. His arms went around me and he looked at our friends before clearing his throat, "Its not like I could help it, she was begging for it on the dance floor." Everyone but Jeff cracked up as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Yeah, this was the start of a beautiful relationship, as long as my dad didn't find out before I got to tell him about it that is. Little did I know that Phil had already watched my whole encounter with Shannon and was running off to tell my dad at that very moment.


	27. Chapter 26

**Amelia's POV**

I couldn't make the grin go away. It had found a home on my face when Shannon dragged Regan outside and it was staying there. It got even bigger when I looked over at Jeff who was looking from me and Glenn to the door and then he turned pale and pointed to me. "You! What did you do?" I couldn't hold in a laugh and it was to the point that Glenn had to answer for me because I was having trouble breathing. "We gave Shannon the keys to your precious car," He paused to look at his watch. "And right about now they should be naked and, well you get the idea Jeff." Jeff looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

Had I expected them to go at it in the back of Jeff's car? Well it's kind of hard not to expect that when you know both of the participants. A defeated look came over Jeff's face and he stalked off, mumbling something about getting a drink. Glenn was grinning was he watched Jeff walk away toward the bar. "Honey, you do realize he's going to kill someone later, don't you?" I asked as I tried to keep from grinning myself, it wasn't working though. "He'll be mental before they get back in here, trust me."

Well he had a point, it's not like I expected them to go out and walk back in here ten minutes later. Ok that was just wrong; I don't need to be thinking about that, it's a forbidden area of thought processes. "Hey guys, where's Shannon and Regan?" Shane asked as he dropped himself into a seat at our table and looked around a few times. "They're out in Jeff's car." Glenn said simply, but the look on Shane's face turned into shock, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Oh come on, Helms, everyone knew it was gonna happen." I said to him with that grin still on my face. He looked at me for a couple seconds and then turned thoughtful before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. But seriously, in Jeff's car? Did he let them in there of his own will?" Glenn broke down laughing and Shane raised an eyebrow, "I'm assuming you had something to do with the naughty things now taking place in the back of the car." I didn't think my grin could get any bigger, but it did.

"I may or may not have stolen Jeff's keys and Glenn may or may not have given said keys to Shannon." I said laughing and looking at Glenn, who by now was literally crying. Just then a slow song came on and I decided that now was my chance to finally get my dance with Glenn. "Come on big guy, you owe me a dance," I grabbed Glenn's hand and dragged him to the dance floor where before I could even register what was happening I was two feet in the air and had to wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"A little warning next time, please Glenn." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before resting my head on his shoulder. "Sorry baby girl but it's easier this way. Someone needed to grow a little more." I picked my head off his shoulder and fixed him with my best glare. "It is not my fault that I am short; take it up with my father. It's his entire fault." Actually it was more my mom's but its fun to blame dad. "Sure it is darlin' you keep telling yourself that." I stuck my tongue out at him and then buried my face in his neck. "Hey, what have I said about that? Keep sticking it out and I'm gonna make you use it." I grinned and just to get him going I darted my tongue out to give his neck a quick lick before laughing at the growl that I got in response.

The next few songs were slow as well so we stayed out there for awhile longer before I finally seemed to be getting heavy for him. When we got back to our seats I was pulled into Glenn's lap and happily cuddled into him. Jeff was sitting with his head on the table and his hand wrapped around a glass of scotch. "You ok there Rainbow Brite?" Glenn asked while I tried not to laugh. "Bite me Red." Glenn grinned and took a drink of his beer. "Sorry Rainbow Brite, don't know if you've had your shots; besides, the only person I bite is Ame."

I couldn't help but laugh. I then looked over to the door just in time to see Shannon and Reg making their way back inside looking thoroughly satisfied. I grinned and elbowed Glenn to get his attention and I knew he couldn't help the big grin he got on his face either. "YOU! You had sex in the back of my car!?" Jeff yelled as soon as they got to the table. Shannon and Reg started laughing and Shannon threw Jeff his keys. . "Thanks for the back seat Jeff, it was great." Jeff looked like he was going to kill someone. Shannon cleared his throat before saying "It's not like I could help it, she was begging for it on the dance floor."

That of course made us all laugh hysterically as Shannon sat down with Reg on his lap. "So, Reg...Was it good?" I couldn't help asking, she had tortured me about me being with Glenn so now it was her turn. "It was un-fucking-believable!" Leave it to Reg to be so willing to share. I shook my head and snuggled closer to Glenn, who had by now leaned back in the chair so that he was more comfortable. "Oh don't forget messy Reg, it was messy too!" Shannon piped up. Jeff looked absolutely green. It was hilarious really. "Better get that cleaned Jeff; that stuff doesn't come out of leather." Glenn said with a smirk. That was when Jeff decided that he had had enough apparently.

"SHUT UP! Just shut the hell up!" He yelled. He was literally shaking as he pointed to me. "You! This is your fault and you are getting the damn cleaning bill! So help me if you don't get it cleaned I'll be on you so fucking quick!" Ok now Jeff was actually scaring me, and that itself was scary because Jeff is not a scary person. "Hey now, you want to threaten her and you'll have me after you, you understand me flyboy?" Glenn growled, obviously unhappy.


	28. Chapter 27

**Storme's POV**

Watching Jeff have a total freak-out was my idea of fun, then again, when I was drunk, anything was my idea of fun. The fun in the car had certainly been great, and I was more than willing to try that again. I don't think Jeff would have liked it that much though, considering it was his car and all. When he snapped at Ame, it brought my attention back to what was going on at our table. Oh yeah, he was pissed off alright, but he'd just snapped at my best friend.

Before Glenn or I could react, Shannon reached over and whacked Jeff in the back of the head with a bottle. It shattered into a billion pieces and a second later, the Hardy boy was on the floor. I blinked a few times and nudged him with the toe of my boot, "Baby, I think you killed him." He shrugged and rested his chin on my shoulder, "He shouldn't have threatened Amelia, he knows better." Shane rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair a little, "Jeff will be himself, did you honestly expect him to handle all of this with intelligence?"

I looked at Shane and grinned, snuggling back into Shannon's chest, enjoying the way he held me tighter when I moved. "Jeff can be intelligent when he needs to be, I think he's had too much to drink though." I commented as I looked back to the rainbow haired one on the floor. Shannon looked over my shoulder and gently kicked Jeff in the side, "You alive, Hardy?" He groaned and moved a little, then went silent again, I laughed as Shannon shook his head, "He's still alive, not very intelligent looking right now, but he's alive."

"Be nice honey, Jeff's not all that stupid really. Now Shane on the other hand, totally different story." I said as I glanced across the table at him and grinned. He raised an eyebrow and propped his chin on his hand, "When have I ever been less than intelligent?" Shrugging a bit, I took a drink of whatever it was Jeff had been drinking, "You're never intelligent when you're being The Hurricane, and you're also never intelligent when that pretty lady over there is around." Shane whipped his head around so fast I thought he'd just given himself a major case of whiplash.

Everyone already knew that Shane had a gigantic crush on one of the divas, but few of us knew who it was. Trust me, he at least picked a decent looking one who wasn't a total bitch off the camera. His woman of choice was the only accidental diva I know of, Allison Blake, but she's a story for another time. Because a second later, Shane flipped his chair over and crashed onto the floor. I blinked a few times before bursting out laughing along with Shannon, Glenn and Ame. Jeff would have laughed too, but he was still out like a light on the floor.

I was contemplating making Jeff into a Hardy footstool, but Shannon, apparently, had other plans. Not that I could complain any, I was still more than under the influence of the drinks from earlier, no matter how sober I was acting. My head was still all fuzzy and I really wanted to find somewhere to curl up and sleep it all off. I'd regret it in the morning though; I was going to have one hell of a hangover. Lifting me up, Shannon got to his feet and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry to leave you all here alone, but I'll be taking Reg back to the hotel with me now." I opened my mouth to speak, but I was silenced before I even got started, courtesy of his mouth on mine.

Talk about one way to shut me up quickly, he knew it worked and was taking full advantage of it. Halfway remembering where I was, I threw my hand up and waved at Ame and Glenn before wrapping both arms around Shannon's shoulders. He easily lifted me up and carried me out of the club, I could hear Ame laughing and I knew it was because of Shannon and me. He didn't put me down again until we were in the parking lot, standing next to the car. Putting me on me feet, he smiled down at me and unlocked the door.

I started to get in, but he stopped me and leaned back in for a softer kiss, making me melt against him. A moment later, it was over and he was helping me into the passenger seat of the car. I smiled and leaned back against the seat, pulling Shannon's jacket around me. He got in the driver's seat a minute later and we were off toward the hotel again. Part of me was nervous, but the other part of me was still not caring what happened as long as it was with him. Reaching over, I slid my hand into his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

A little while later, I was being lifted out of the car and being carried into the hotel by Shannon. I assumed I'd fallen asleep, but I didn't care, it felt great to be in his arms like this. Resting my head against his shoulder I let him carry me through the lobby, this one time wouldn't hurt. What I didn't see was my dad watching from the side of the lobby, Phillip had already went and run his mouth. If I'd known that, even drunk, I would have known better than to show up with Shannon, especially like this.

Shannon didn't notice him there either, going on up the stairs toward his hotel room. He unlocked the door and walked inside, closing it back with his foot and gently sitting me down on the bed. We were both kind of quiet as he pulled his shoes off and then his shirt. Out of habit, I almost looked away when he pushed his pants down and then stepped out of them. I felt myself blushing, but I didn't look away this time, I liked not having to look away when he changed clothes. He settled for a pair of black lounge pants, pulling them on and then turning to look at me.

I was about to point out that I didn't have any clothes in his room, but he picked up one of his t-shirts and held it out to me. Smiling, I pulled my boots off and then stood up from the bed. Stepping over, he gently undid the halter and tugged it off of me, I didn't mind it really. After a few minutes, I was wearing his t-shirt and nothing else; I liked the thought of the situation honestly. Sliding up onto the bed, I pulled the covers back and laid down on one side with a soft sigh.

He flipped the lights off and got into the other side of the bed before reaching out and hauling me against his side. I laughed and rested my head against his chest, holding him with one arm, the other staying tucked against me. "Regan, can I ask you something?" He asked softly as he held me against him, idly playing with my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes, if he wasn't careful I'd end up falling asleep on him in a heartbeat. "Could you see yourself with someone like me?" Now he was asking the hard questions when I was half asleep and still drunk, nice going.

Staying quiet for a few moments, I tried to think of how to answer him and what he was really talking about. For the life of me, I couldn't think straight for anything in the world, the alcohol was just too much. "I do really like you Shannon, and tonight was amazing. Maybe we should just talk about this in the morning." The most intelligent thing I'd said all night, and the one thing that mattered the most. I felt him nod and then settle down, keeping me tight against him. In a matter of minutes, we were both asleep in each other's arms.

What I didn't know was that Ame and Glenn had just gotten back from the club and were heading to his room. Dad must have been looking for me, because he was standing outside my room with a pissed off look on his face. Luckily for me, Ame loved me and wouldn't rat me out to him just yet. She pointed him off to some other part of the hotel and then made a quick escape into Glenn's room while he wasn't looking. We were all likely to catch hell in the morning when he found us.


	29. Chapter 28

**Amelia's POV**

It's been a little over two months since Regan and Shannon finally got together and honestly things couldn't be more perfect. I was happy, Regan was happy, Glenn was happy, Shannon was happy, we were all happy. Well, ok so maybe not everyone. Dad was still iffy about Glenn and I, he was getting better but he whenever he got the chance to go against him in the ring he tried to destroy him. It bothered me but Glenn of course told me not to worry about it that he understood and that Dad would just have to get over it eventually. Steve wasn't too bad after Reg had gotten the chance to talk to him about her and Shannon. He wasn't going to be calling him his son anytime soon but he wasn't going to murder him.

I was debating getting back in the ring. Regan thought that I should, I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not. I didn't know how Daddy or Glenn would handle it if I got myself hurt in the ring again, which knowing me I was likely to do. I know that Glenn would support me either way but I didn't want to end up getting him upset. We weren't perfect, we had one or two minor fights which would lead to me going to Regan's room crying and then him coming to get me an hour later, we'd apologize and go back to our room for some amazing make up sex. We were literally inseparable now. He would go to an autograph session and I'd tag along sitting at the back so that I wasn't getting in the way. Regan sometimes tagged along with us, it was easier if she had a session as well in which case Shannon would come along to keep me company.

The hotel we were at was in the best spot ever. Right on Miami Beach. Glenn and I could literally out our door, onto the balcony and if we wanted too and if we were suicidal, we could jump off and be on the beach. I loved it, I loved going to the beach it was one of my favourite things. Glenn says that I'm a fish, even though I don't actually go in the water on account of I don't swim very well so I'd prefer to swim in a pool where I can't be swept away. I do go in the ocean if Glenn goes, it's not like he's going to let me drown. Plus it gives me an excuse to hang off of him, not like he minds.

Today was going to be an easy day. Glenn had nothing to do so it would be just him and I spending time together and doing couple things. We'd probably hit the shops, grab a few souvenirs, even though it's not like we haven't been here before but it is the first time being here as a couple so it was something we did in every city if we could find some time. If not then we'd just get a picture of us together in front of the hotel. It was our way of making some memories and we had fun with it.

The first goal of the day was to get Glenn to actually get out of bed. We had a late night last night and so he apparently decided to forgo working out to sleep in and it was now after ten and if I didn't get him up soon he'd be talking about how he wasted the day for the rest of the day, not something I needed to hear. I planned on having a nice day, not one annoyed by my complaining boyfriend. So, now how to wake the sleeping giant? Well I could just yell fire but then he'd just be mad at me for the rest of the day.

With an evil grin I decided just to jump on him. For once he was sleeping on his back so it would be easy to catch him off guard. I would need a running start and so I started from the couch and lightly jogged over to the bed and jumped easily onto the bed and literally onto Glenn's stomach giggling the whole time. "What in the...Amelia May, I swear one of these days..." With that I rolled to lie beside him and buried my head in my pillow laughing. I ended up squealing when Glenn decided to get me back by grabbing me, lifting me onto his lap and tickling the hell out of me.

"Okay! Okay, I give! Let me breathe big man." I said and he finally stopped and yawned. "So, little miss evil, what was all that about?" I smiled up at him, wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. "Thought I'd give you a wakeup call. It is after ten you know." Glenn's arms went around my waist and he let himself fall back onto his pillow. I situated myself so that I could get comfortable but still be in his arms, I ended up lying on his chest. "We should probably get up if we're gonna go do anything. Otherwise I know you and we won't end up going anywhere." Glenn lifted his head to look at me and then at the clock. "Alright, get off so I can get up and get a shower."

The problem with this was I didn't want to move, I was comfortable and warm and that is how I liked things. "Are you going to move or do I have to move you?" he asked when I didn't move. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled off to my side of the bed so that I could snuggle into the blankets. I was already showered and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I watched Glenn situate himself and eventually he rolled out of bed. I ended up confused for a minute...when did he put boxers on? I could swear he went to bed last night naked...Oh well; maybe he got up at some point in the night.

He made his way slowly to our bags, looked through them long enough to find a pair of tan cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt before he made his way to the washroom and minutes later I heard the shower switch on. I smiled to myself and wrapped myself up in the blankets. It wasn't that I was cold, I was just comfortable. It didn't take long before Glenn was walking out into the room and was watching me lie there. "See something you like there Mr. Jacobs?" I asked with a grin. He smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "What do you think?" I easily matched his grin. "I think your answer had better be a yes otherwise you are in big trouble."

"Big trouble huh? You know you don't scare me Shorty so don't even try it." I stuck my tongue out at him, something that seemed to be a common occurrence between the two of us. "Be careful with that, I keep telling you, one of these days I'm gonna make you use it." I snorted and rolled off of the bed, straightened out my clothes and walked over to where he was standing. He easily pulled me into his arms and just stared down at me for a few seconds as if he were trying to memorize my face or something.

"So, are we going shopping sometime today or not?" I asked breaking the silence before we ended up just staring at each other all day, which we would if we could. "Oh, I suppose we could. Looking at that bed however..." I smacked him lightly on his chest and grinned. "Behave or else you'll get nothing big man. Jeez, give a man your virginity and he never wants to leave the bed." Of course he laughed at this; he knew that I was joking. Shaking his head he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, stopping long enough to put his shoes on and allow me to grab my purse.

Rather than driving we chose to walk while doing our shopping, we generally didn't buy anything big, once in awhile I'd buy a shirt or skirt but that was all light stuff. We got a lot of weird looks while we walked down the street, mainly because of the size difference or the fact that people recognized Glenn and then some would stop him for autographs and photos. Was this annoying? Yes and no. There were the polite fans that would talk to him and I, Glenn gladly took the time out to talk to them. Then there were the others. The ones that actually tried to push me out of the way so that they could talk to him. Those fans, Glenn would tell to back off, he was taking some personal time and he'd like it if they'd leave us alone. He was polite about it but people could tell that he meant it.

Around 1 in the afternoon we decided to stop for lunch and stopped at a small diner. I had noticed throughout the day that Glenn had seemed a little off. He was quieter than usual and seemed to fidget a little when sitting down or if we were standing in one spot for so long. I didn't think too much of it until we were sitting down eating when he looked out the window and groaned. I looked out and the only problem I could think of was that there were storm clouds rolling in. I don't know why that would upset him, he actually likes storms, it's me that hates them.

"You okay?" I had to ask him, he wasn't acting normal and it was kind of unnerving. "Yeah, I'm fine honey, don't you worry about me. I just hope that if it's going to rain that it gets it done and over with." Okay, so that was weird. "Um...Why? You love the rain." He smiled at this and shook his head. "I may love the rain but I was hoping to go for one of those walks on the beach you like so much tonight." Now it's my turn to smile, he knows me well. Whenever we were in a hotel near the beach I always made him take me for a walk along the beach at night.

I left the conversation at that, it wasn't unusual for him to do something romantic for me and well let's face it; a walk on the beach at night is one of the most romantic things I can think of. We finished eating and made our way back out onto the street and we both decided that since it looked like it was about to start pouring down rain, we should just head back to the hotel and watch a few movies or something for the time being. Hopefully we'd be able to get that walk in because judging by the look on my man's face he really wanted to go and who was I to argue with that?

We arrived back in our room just as it started raining and we planted ourselves on the couch, me curled up against Glenn while he flipped through the pay-per-view channels with one arm wrapped around my shoulders. Finally he found some action movie, I never caught the name of it and I didn't really care about its name. I was still trying to figure out what was going on in his brain. Not that I ever would, no one would. This is Glenn we are talking about. I laid my head down on his shoulder and rested one arm across his stomach, letting myself get comfortable and closing my eyes for a minute.

Apparently I have a thing for falling asleep when watching movies with Glenn because what seemed like seconds later I opened my eyes to see the credits rolling on the screen. I looked up at Glenn, who although he was looking at the screen, he was playing with my hair and obviously wasn't paying attention to the TV because by now he would have changed the channel and found a different movie. There was a crack of thunder and I practically jumped a foot in the air, only to have Glenn laugh at me and pull me so that I was on his lap. "Think that's funny do you? Almost gave me a heart attack." He only shook his head and held me tighter before looking at his watch. "Would you believe that it's after six?" I blinked several times, after six? "Um, how long was that damn movie?" Glenn only laughed at me. "You slept through two there darlin'"

"Oh wow, okay I guess someone wore me out last night." I said with laugh while snuggling in closer to Glenn. He was rubbing circles on my back and staring out the window once again. "Are you sure you're okay?" I was really getting worried, mainly because he usually wasn't this spacey. "I'm fine, c'mon lets go get something to eat and go for a drive." I didn't even get a chance to reply before he had pulled me out of my seat and grabbed my purse for me and we were out of the room and headed for a small Italian restaurant.

We were served fairly quickly, the restaurant was low-key, no black tie only signs anywhere and it was practically empty. The food was great, so was the service and Glenn paid and left them a hefty tip before I even realized that it was my turn to pay. I was kind of upset about that but I wasn't about to say anything, he was already acting odd as it was. We got in the truck that he had rented and as became my custom I slid into the middle seat and sat comfortably beside my man, he had one arm wrapped around me, the other being used to drive and music in the background.

I honestly don't know how long we drove for but by the time we stopped there was no rain and we were at another beach in the dark. "You really wanted that walk didn't you?" I asked with a grin. He only smiled and nodded before helping me out of the truck. He wrapped one arm around my waist and I of course leaned into him and somehow managed to do the same, just slightly modified. We didn't need words when we went for our walks; we didn't talk, just walked and enjoyed our rare time alone together. Lucky for me, with him there I wasn't going to fall and hurt myself like I usually did.

We got about halfway up the beach before I decided trip over myself, caught once again by Glenn. Being in the sand didn't help my klutz factor any obviously. I laughed at myself along with Glenn as I always did. It wasn't unusual for me on our beach trips to fall three or four times, I've even managed to bring Glenn down with me. "One of these days darlin' you are really going to hurt yourself I swear it." Who was I to disagree? He was right. "You are probably right. BUT, as long as you're around to save me I don't think we'll have any issues."

Glenn mumbled something in what I assumed was agreement and I noticed that the hand that wasn't on my waist was in his pocket. For whatever reason he was nervous, I realize now that that is what the problem is and now that I've figured that out I just need to figure out what he had to be nervous about. How I couldn't tell that he was nervous before I don't know, usually with him I can tell these things. My biggest fear was that for whatever reason he was breaking up with me, why he would do that I don't know. As far as I know he's happy.

Glenn finally stopped walking and looked out to the ocean for a few minutes, he was definitely thinking about something pretty hard. Finally he turned back to me and smiled. "So, I uh, brought you out here for a reason..." Okay, so now that doesn't sound good to me. He looked like he was about to continue when my cell phone rang. Pulling it out of my pocket I saw that it was Regan and decided that for now I would ignore it for now, Glenn obviously had something important to say and I wasn't about to stop him for a phone call.

"Right, so as I was saying." He paused a second before rubbing his neck and continuing. "You know I love you right?" I nodded, and then hoped that he would continue because frankly at this point he was beginning to scare me a little. "Right, good you know. I know we haven't actually talked about it but-Oh come on!" He was clearly frustrated now as his own cell phone rang. He checked it, saw that again it was Regan and turned off his phone. He held out his hand and I realized he wanted my phone so he could turn it off too.

"Now that we won't be interrupted again...What I was trying to say was that I love you and even though we haven't talked about it, and I understand if you say no..."He trailed off before taking my hand and getting down on one knee and I think I about fell to the floor. I was expecting him to break up with me or something, not this and I already felt the tears coming. "The last few months have honestly been my happiest and I know that's because of you and at this point, as cliché as it is, I can't see my life without you and so...will you marry me?"

It took a lot not to actually cry, here in front of me was my dream. I had loved him since I was 16 and I finally had him, completely. I felt the grin plant itself on my face as I nodded. "Yes! Of course I will! I love you!" And with that I threw myself at him and knocked him down into the sand where he kind of blinked the shock away before grinning and slipping a ring, which I honestly hadn't noticed, on my finger. He then pulled me into a soul shattering kiss which left me cursing the fact that us lowly humans needed to breathe. When he finally let me breathe I looked down at my hand to get a peak at the ring. It was a platinum band with an emerald surround but tiny diamonds, my favourite combination and he knew that.

I leaned forward and kissed him again before pulling away to wipe away the tears I hadn't realized I had let out. "So, surprised?" I couldn't help but laugh and nod. Hell he caught me so off guard he probably had this planned for days. His smile hadn't disappeared at all and I was sure mine wouldn't either. "How about we call Regan on speaker phone? She should be the first to know and I know she'll be happy." I said while we lay in the sand. Glenn nodded and took out his phone, dialled her number and waited for her to answer while I cuddled into his side.


	30. Chapter 29

**Storme's POV**

I thought things couldn't have gotten any more complicated in my life than having sex with Shannon in the back of Jeff's car at the club. Turns out that I was wrong about that, very wrong actually. Phillip had gone and told my dad about my little romp on the backseat with Shan, so you can imagine that reaction. That next morning, I had woken up with a giant hangover. Next thing I know, dad is dang near breaking the door down and threatening to kill him. While dealing with a hangover, I managed to keep everyone alive and mostly unharmed.

Daddy still hated him though, wanted to rip his head off every time he saw him, but he wasn't, thankfully. The only reason he was letting Shannon continue breathing is because I had begged him not to hurt him. Of course, this involved me having to reveal that I was in love with him before I got listened to. Funny how people tend to listen when you scream out that you're in love with someone they're trying to kill. So yeah, one disaster had been averted for the time being, at least until daddy found something else to try and kill him over.

Of course, that had been two months ago, things weren't much better now than they had been then either. Daddy still wanted to murder Shannon, and half the time I couldn't even be in the same room as my own boyfriend. Why? I have no idea, but we are always fighting these days, about everything. There are times when I want to choke the life out of him, and other times I just run off and cry like a baby on Ame's shoulder. Glenn has expressed wanting to kill us both over it all, so I've been trying to tone it down a little when I can. Talk about emotional; I have been completely nutters for a while now.

My matches were still going according to plan though, so at least Vince wasn't pissed off at me too. The last thing I needed was a big ordeal with Vince over something stupid, cause I'd have to punch him out. You just don't know the extent of his annoying ways until you actually work for him. Good thing is, I'm set up to be able to finally compete for the Women's title in a couple of weeks at Bad Blood. Funny they named it that, because there's gonna be some bad blood by then if Kelly-Kelly doesn't keep her eyes off of Shannon. Oh yeah, I caught her checking him out more than once, and had to be restrained.

So here I am, sitting in my hotel room with Shane and Matt, who are fighting over a video game at the moment. Rolling my eyes, I got up off the bed and excused myself from the room; I just wasn't in the mood for them. For the last week I had been so sick it wasn't even funny anymore. Everyone wants me to go see a doctor, but I seriously hate doctors, so I've just been taking it easy. As it was right now, I was still queasy, but had managed not to actually get sick today, point for me! It wouldn't last though, it never did when I was sick; before the day was over I'd be in the bathroom.

Walking out into the hall, I sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door, I really wanted to kick them out and go back to bed. Could I actually kick two of my best friends out of my hotel room? I probably could, but then I would have to listen to people bang on the door because they were worried. Rolling my eyes a little, I started down the hall toward Ame and Glenn's room to see if they were there. She hadn't mentioned going anywhere, and I was hoping to be able to hang out with her for a bit. Really, I'm trying not to intrude with her and Glenn all the time, it's just habit to want to run to her all the time and he usually understands.

I knocked on the door to their room and waited for an answer, but there wasn't a single sound from inside the room. Raising an eyebrow, I knocked again, a little louder this time in case I hadn't been heard. When there was no answer the second time, I sighed and turned around, walking back toward my room. If Ame wasn't there, I'd just go down to the gym and work out for a while. We were in Miami, I should have been down on the beach having fun, but I didn't even feel like hauling my butt down to the beach. Honestly, I didn't feel like going to the gym either, but I was starting to gain weight here.

No I wasn't getting fat or anything, I'd just noticed that I was beginning to put on a few pounds without explanation. Unlocking the door, I walked into my room and stepped around the two children arguing on the floor. Yes I called them children, because they were acting like it and getting on my last nerve. I picked up my cell and stuck my feet into my shoes, "Going down to the gym guys, don't demolish my room please." As I expected, there was no answer from them so I just walked back out into the hallway. You never got an answer when men were preoccupied with playing a video game.

Going down the stairs, I rounded the corner to go into the gym, hoping that it wasn't packed full of people. Luckily for me, there wasn't a single person around at all, which made me feel a lot better already. Walking over, I went to the treadmill to jog a little; it was one of my favorite machines to get on anyway. Putting in my settings I liked, I started off jogging, keeping a steady pace so I didn't get tired too fast. The last thing I needed was to get too warm from working out too fast and then get sick in here. Trust me, it isn't pretty if someone hurls in the work out room, it just isn't.

My mind was wandering all over the place; I didn't even hear the door open and close until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a squeal and jumped, had it not been for the mystery person, I would have hit the floor face first. Part of me was shaking and the other part was trying to regain my balance with a little help. Strong arms helped me back onto my feet, holding me until I was standing on my own. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" When I looked up, I was looking right into Phillip's face, and I almost screamed. Jerking away from him, I backed up and put some distance and a treadmill between us.

"Whoa Regan, just take it easy." He said as he watched me carefully, a light smirk on his face as he looked at me. If I had felt sick before, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now. Panic set in because we were alone, and I eyed the door before making a mad dash for it, hoping to get away. I tried to scream when his arm went around my waist and pulled me back, but his hand went over my mouth. My heart was racing, and I started fighting back as hard as I could to get away from him. Popping my head backward, I hit him in the face with the back of my head and he let go of me.

Not wasting a second, I took off out the door as fast as my feet would carry me away from him. Tears were stinging my eyes as I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, nearly falling on the way up them. I was near to a breakdown when I reached my floor, running down the hall, turning my head to look behind me. A second later, I collided with someone and nearly came off the floor until a familiar scent surrounded me. Shannon, thank God it was him standing there holding me this time. He had stumbled a bit, but caught me and held me close against him, gently rubbing my back, "Baby calm down, and tell me what's wrong."

My hands gripped his shirt and I buried my face against his chest, trying not to cry like a big baby, "It was Phillip, he came in the gym." Shannon sighed, and I tensed up a little bit, it sounded like he was a little annoyed with me. "Regan look, it's been months since he tried to hurt you, I think you're still over reacting about what happened last time." Over reacting huh, well fine then, I'll go over react on my own. Pushing him away from me, I wiped my eyes and tried my best not to fall apart just yet, "Since I'm just over reacting, I'll go and over react by myself!"

I yanked the door to my room open after I unlocked it and looked at the two men on the floor still playing games. "Both of you get out!" At the moment, I didn't care about being nice to them; I wanted to be alone right now. Shane and Matt were quick to do what I asked, Shannon behind me apologizing to them before he turned back to me. "Come on, don't be like this, I didn't mean it like that, baby." Stepping into my room, I turned to look at him, my eyes narrowed and one hand on my hip, oh yes I was mad. "You damn well meant it, Shannon! If that's how you think of things now, then maybe I don't need you!"

Ok that hurt me more than I thought it would, and I broke down into tears, slamming the door behind me. I leaned against it heavily and slid down to the floor, resting my head on my knees. Right now, I really needed my best friend to talk to and I had no idea where she was, she hadn't even mentioned she'd left. It was already nearly seven thirty, so I decided to start trying to call Ame on my cell. Honestly it was hard to do anything when I was crying so much, needing to talk to her about what I'd just done. I think I just about ruined all chances I had with Shannon because of that little outburst.

Her phone rang a few times and then went on to voicemail, which was a little odd and irritated me some too. Standing up, I made it to the bed and lay down, scrolling on to Glenn's number to try his and see. It rang a few times and then went to voicemail, well that was just downright peachy. Sighing, I dropped my phone onto the bedside table and jerked the blankets over my head. Kicking my shoes off, I pulled my legs under the blankets and curled up with my pillows that smelled like Shannon. The familiar scent made fresh tears well up in my eyes, and I swear I've never been this emotional in my life.

Not even fifteen minutes later, my phone started ringing and I looked at it, frowning a little when I saw it was Ame's number. Sighing, I flipped my phone open and brought it up to my ear, "Yeah?" She paused and I shifted a bit, "Regan, guess what Glenn just asked me!" I felt my stomach tighten into knots and closed my eyes. I knew it was going to happen, and I was happy for her, really happy, but it hurt like hell too. "Congratulations, Ame, I'm really happy for you both." It was all I could manage, and I had to sit up quickly, I was feeling like I was going to get sick again.

"Come on Reg, you're supposed to be screaming for me here! You're not still sick are you?" She asked, and I had to take a deep breath to keep from getting sick right there, I really did not feel good. "I'll scream when I'm not ready to hurl, Ame. Look, I'm heading out tomorrow on the five-am flight to the next city, I can't stay here anymore. I want you with me, but I'll understand if you can't." There wasn't time for me to say anything else, I dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom, hitting my knees as soon as I was inside. It felt like I was dying, and honestly I'd rather die than keep getting sick like this, really I would.

When my stomach finally calmed a little, I leaned back against the sink cabinets, closing my eyes with a light sigh. Something wasn't right; I had known that for a while now, a woman just knows these things. Pulling myself up on my feet, I managed to get myself cleaned up and then reached into the bag I carried everywhere with me. I pulled out a box and slid a hand through my hair as I looked at it. "Come on Regan, its not like it's going to turn up positive…" I said to myself as I pulled the box open and took the little white stick out of it.

A few minutes later, I had peed on the stick and was sitting on the floor, looking at it like it might attack me. I hated waiting for anything, and the last thing I wanted to wait for was to know if I was pregnant or not. Just thinking about it, my stomach rolled again and I found myself back on my knees. It's always worse the second time, and it had me crying again before I finished getting sick. This was as close to suffering as I had ever been, I hated it and I had no one to run to for comfort right now. My dad was completely out of the question, if he even suspected I was pregnant, he'd kill me and then Shannon, bring us back to life and kill us all over again.

I just stayed on the floor, kneeling just in case I got sick again, I don't even see how I had anything left in me to get sick from. For the past few days, I'd barely eaten anything, and was still getting horribly sick every time I turned around. Glancing over at the door, I got up and went into the bedroom, lying back down on the bed. I'd worry about that stupid pregnancy test tomorrow, no way I was pregnant, it's just a virus. Hey it can happen, Shane was sick just a few days ago with a stomach bug, so I could have easily picked it up from him.

Closing my eyes, I curled back down in my bed of blankets and pillows that smelled like Shannon. It wasn't long before I was out like a light, desperately needing the rest before I had to get on a plane tomorrow. The big question was how I was going to survive flying when I was puking my guts out every time I moved. Yeah, that would be interesting to have to deal with; I was hoping I could at least make it to the next city before I had to get sick tomorrow. I'd skip breakfast and just eat a little when we landed, if I were lucky it would work.


	31. Chapter 30

**Amelia's POV**

I hate airplanes, I hate them with Glenn, I hate them without Glenn, really I do. When Glenn and I had arrived back at the hotel it was to find a very distraught Regan, sure she was happy for us but she really didn't care at this point apparently and all she did care about was getting out of here and on to Tennessee. The good part about this was that Glenn gave me the keys to his house, that way we wouldn't need a hotel seeing as it was about a half hour drive away. But now here I was, away from my fiancée of a whole three and a half hours, on a plane and I didn't even get to celebrate. She is lucky I love her.

Regan was staring aimlessly out the window, obviously in no mood to talk, better her beside the window than me. Glenn learned that the hard way when I freaked out on him on one of the flights. Let's just say that he was not amused. I was always nervous when flying, but for whatever reason I had a bad feeling about this flight. I wasn't sure what it was but my stomach felt weird and I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Now, normally my feelings were right, I seriously hoped I was wrong at this point.

How she managed it I will never know, but Reg had gotten us a private jet, lots of legroom, no fighting for the attention of the stewardesses. It was easy to get used to this. Glancing back over at her, I tried to figure out just what in the world was wrong with her today. Sure she'd been feeling crappy lately, but so had Shane a few days ago, just not like she was. Trust me here; I know when something more is at work where my best friend is involved. The look in her eyes alone was enough to alert me to the fact that she was seriously upset today.

Reaching over, I put a hand on her arm, clearing my throat a little, "Reg, are you sure you're ok?" She drug herself out of whatever place she'd been in and looked over at me, I think I wanted to cry now. Her eyes were red and glassy looking, she'd been crying for hours over something. Pushing aside my fear that she'd get irritated about me getting all upset, I pulled her in for a hug. Amazingly, she didn't break down into tears and didn't slap me; she just kind of leaned into the hug for a minute and then moved away again.

"Come on Reg, you need to talk to me here. You look like hell and you're crying, what's going on?" I was trying to be firm with her, maybe not the best choice when dealing with Reg, but I had to do something. She looked like she was going to say something, but a half second later; she was out of her seat and running to the bathroom. I heard the door slam and then the sounds of someone getting sick, I sighed and shook my head a little. It had been days already and she was refusing to go to a doctor, typical of her.

Frowning a little, I thought about everything that had been wrong with her lately, trying to piece things together. She was moody as hell, especially around Shannon, cried at the drop of a hat now. Then on top of all that, she was throwing up countless times a day. Oh hell, she's always like that, just without the throwing up part, she needs a doctor. Sighing a bit, I leaned back in my seat, waiting for her to come and sit back down so I could talk a little more. Whatever was wrong with her, she needed to talk and get her ass to a doctor.

I looked down at my hand and couldn't help but smile at the ring that Glenn had given me. I honestly could say that I now had everything that I had ever wanted. I had a family who loved me, an amazing fiancée, and the best friends I could ever ask for. While I was gone, however I did need to worry about Glenn, he had decided it would be best to tell Daddy that we were engaged without me there, that way I wouldn't be in the way if something happened.

A few minutes later Regan returned and had just sat down when the one stewardess on the plane ran by us and into the cabin. I looked at Reg and she looked at me and shrugged. Unfortunately that bad feeling was back. I hastily buckled into my seat, not wanting to take any chances with my life at this point and just praying that I was wrong for once. Regan seemed to follow my thinking and buckled up as well. Just then the stewardess came running back out.

"Oh good, you're buckled in, we seem to be having some engine problems, nothing to worry about just stay calm," she said before running to the back of the plane. Great, just what I needed my worst nightmare coming true! Am I freaking out? Oh yes I am. We were probably in the middle of nowhere by now. If we went down we would be so screwed. I would never see Daddy, Chasey, Gracie or Gunner again, hell I wouldn't get to see Sara again, and as much as I hated her, well this just wasn't fair.

And then there's Glenn, my poor, poor Glenn. Proposes to me one night and loses me the next morning? How fair was that to him. He was going to lose it! Hell he and Daddy would be able to get along again at least, they could mourn together I guess. Oh Daddy was going to be so upset too! I would be leaving so much behind if this plane went down and now the 'what ifs' were running so quickly through my brain that I couldn't think.

Regan was trying to talk to me but I honestly couldn't hear her, I was too deep in my own panic to focus on her voice. I felt the plane start to dip and then nosedive, I vaguely could hear Regan screaming but I was blocking it all out. If I was going to die I was going to do it thinking about Glenn, all the happy times we had and then how devastated he would be when whoever told him I was dead woke him up to tell him. I closed my eyes and waited for it all to be over. Quick and painless…that's all I ask for.


	32. Chapter 31

**Storme's POV**

I have no idea what happened from one second to the next after the lady came rushing to tell us there was engine trouble. You see, that's the funny thing about flying, it's a fucking metal object in the sky, it will fall. I know these things, I hate planes as much as Ame, only I can handle being near the window. My head was killing me and I had a bad feeling of being turned the wrong direction. Groaning a bit, I managed to get my eyes open, bad idea though. I had to turn my head, feeling my stomach do flip flops, and I know I was close to throwing up. By some miracle, I managed not to get sick, but I needed to move, before I did get sick.

Opening my eyes again, slowly this time, I realized that I was hanging nearly upside down in my seat. Carefully, I undid the seatbelt and let myself drop down onto the roof of the plane, landing harder than I would have liked. Pushing myself up onto my feet, I grabbed hold of Ame's seatbelt to keep myself upright. "Ame…Ame wake up." Damnit she was out like a light right now, thankfully she wasn't injured though. Putting one arm around her, I undid her seatbelt with the other, stumbling a bit when all of her weight landed on my shoulders. No, she's not that heavy, but we were just in a plane crash, not my fault if I'm a little weak on my feet.

Adjusting her a bit, I made my way over to the door and got it opened, stepping out carefully so I didn't drop her. Walking over to the nearest tree, I sat her down on the ground and leaned her back against the tree. The pilot and the stewardess, I needed to see if they were ok too, then I would get back to Ame. Making my way back to the plane, I stepped inside and went toward the cockpit, stopping just before I got to the curtain. There was a pool of blood sneaking out from under there and I knew someone was dead. Tears welled up in my eyes and I begged my stomach not to revolt against me right now, I needed to be strong.

Reaching out, I pulled the curtain back; the sight meeting my eyes was just too much for me, way too much. Jerking the curtain back, I made it out of the plane before the wave of nausea won against my fight not to get sick. So much for being the awesome CSI I had always dreamed of, the sight of death wasn't my thing. I made up my mind right there that I was dropping out of that course; I would rather do something safer for me, like wrestling. For the first time since I'd woken up, I realized that I had blood on my shirt. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even checked to see if and where I may have been injured, nice going genius.

When I was sure I wasn't going to throw up again, I sat down and started at my feet, checking for broken bones and anything else. There was a thin, shallow cut on my upper left thigh, but I wasn't too worried about it. No injury around my stomach and abdomen area, thank God above for that one, there wasn't even a bruise or a sore place. At least I knew my baby was still safe, for the time being anyway, only if we got out of here. My right shoulder seemed to be where part of the blood was coming from, there was a huge cut happening there. The glass from the window was broken, so I assume that's how I got cut up the way I did.

Reaching down, I pulled my shirt off and ripped it into long, medium width strips, using a couple of them to bandage up my shoulder. Getting back on my feet, I glanced over at Ame; she was still out like a light it seemed. Walking back over to the plane, I stepped inside, looking around for whatever I could salvage from this disaster. My brain was still working well enough for me to know that we needed warm clothes and some form of food and water. Thankfully, most of our luggage had survived, so we had the clothes we needed and wouldn't freeze to death out here.

Fifteen minutes later, I had saved everything I could and was sitting beside Ame with my jacket draped over the two of us. Her head was leaned over on my shoulder and I was leaning against the tree. "Reg…? Are we dead?" Glancing over at her, I smiled a bit and shook my head at her, "No Ame, we're not dead, we're alive." She nodded and then sat up a little, looking around and then frowning, "Where's the pilot and the stewardess?" Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the tree behind us, "They're dead, Ame." I felt her tense up at my side and I knew the normal Ame had finally come back, she knew what situation we were in now, reality had finally hit her too.

Moving the jacket off of me, I left it around her and stood up, lightly rubbing my sore arm through the sweater I'd put on. It was one of Shannon's that I had packed in with my stuff, and I was glad I had something of his with me. "My phone didn't get trashed, but there's zero service out here, wherever here is. But they should know by now that something is wrong." Looking back at her, I noticed the panicked look on her face and I walked over, kneeling down in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, look at me. We're going to be fine, Ame, we have clothes and food and water too. They'll find us, it's just going to take a little time, but I promise that we'll be ok."

She looked up at me and calmed down a little bit before nodding, noticing I was favoring my right arm, "You ok?" I had to laugh, letting go of her and nodding as I stood up, sliding my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "Just a cut on my arm, few bruises here and there but I'm fine. There's also something I need to tell you, Ame." Turning a little, I took a light breath and then looked right at her, "I'm pregnant." Her eyes went wide and she nearly jumped up, "You're what?! Regan Marie Williams! If this is why you ran from Shannon, I will personally strangle you!" Holding up my hand, I shook my head at her, "I only found out this morning, I wasn't running because of the baby."

Shannon's POV

Before Regan ran off, we'd had another fight this morning, and then she'd took off for the airport as fast as she could. I felt completely lousy after a fight with her; it was hell on me when I saw her cry like that. She's changed so much and I have no idea why, but I'm still so in love with her, really I am. My only hope is that she just needs a little time and then she'll calm down and things will be good again. Laying here in the bed wasn't going to solve anything though, I had to get up and deal with my day. If I could find Glenn when he got up, I'd see about catching a ride to get some breakfast or something, maybe he knew what was going on with Regan since she was always with Amelia anyway.

Dragging myself out of bed, I picked up some clothes and went into the bathroom, which looked a little lonely. None of Regan's stuff was in my room anymore; she'd taken everything with her. What scared me was that I missed her stuff being they're, missed holding her in my arms every morning; hell everything about her was what I missed. Pushing it aside for the moment, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and then my hair. Walking out of the bathroom, I found my shoes and slid them on, putting my key card in my pocket. Opening the door, I stepped out into the hall and closed it behind me.

Turning, I walked down the hall and went down the stairs into the lobby, noticing some of the guys hanging around. Deciding to see what was up, I walked over to the couch and chairs where they were gathered. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Cena turned around and looked at me, the look on his face was almost like he didn't know what to say to me. Frowning a little, I looked over at Shawn, who had kind of the same look on his face. "Ok, I'm not sure what the looks are for, did I do something wrong here?" Shawn stood up and walked over to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me a little away from the group.

"Look Shannon, you didn't need to find out like this, but you need to know." He said carefully as he watched me, and I was becoming a bit anxious about what he was going to say. "Alright man, just tell me, I can handle it." He shifted a little and then ran a hand through his hair, "Regan and Amelia's plane went down about an hour ago." I felt weak all of a sudden, like I couldn't breathe and couldn't stand up on my own. A second later, I hit my knees in the middle of the lobby; I didn't give a damn who saw me. Shawn put a hand on my shoulder, not saying anything because there wasn't really anything he could say right now.

Part of me was terrified that she was already dead, but another part of me wanted to hold on to the hope that she was still safe. She was strong, and she was Steve's daughter, there was no way a plane crash could kill her. Taking a deep breath, I did my best to calm myself down a little; I needed to tell Glenn, Mark and Steve now. "They've got rescue teams out looking for them, Shannon, but it could take some time to find the crash site." Shawn said carefully and I managed to nod, somehow getting back up on my feet. I didn't give a damn how long it took them; I wanted her in my arms where I knew she was safe.

I heard a commotion upstairs and then I heard Glenn screaming Amelia's name and it made me cringe. He must have just watched the news, running a hand through my hair; I nodded a bit to Shawn and then went to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, I hurried to the floor where Glenn's room was, knowing we all needed to be together right now. Mark and Steve came out of nowhere, apparently everyone knew now. For the first time in my entire life, I saw tears in both of their eyes, and I knew they were scared of the same thing I was. No matter what our differences were right now, the only thing that mattered was Regan and Amelia. Getting them back alive was the only thing any of us wanted.


	33. Chapter 32

**Amelia's POV**

It had been a good hour since I regained consciousness and I was still in shock. The fact of the matter was that I was scared as hell and my head was killing me. The shock was mainly due to the fact that Reg was pregnant, but I wasn't about to worry about that right now, she seemed to be fine other than the cut on her shoulder. Other than my head, I was fine but I'm pretty sure that I have a concussion, at least a minor one anyway. The main goal now was to survive. This was not going to be easy either.

Regan and I hadn't said anything to each other since she sat back down, I was too busy thinking about how bad this could of been, not that it's not bad now but Regan and I could have died along with the pilot and stewardess. About thirty minutes ago I had been close to a meltdown, I had seen too many movies where the plane crashed and the survivors had froze to death waiting for help, as if they were part of the Titanic only in the sky. I managed to keep my head straight though by just focusing on keeping warm cuddled up next to Reg.

I was worried, not for myself but for my family. I was sure that right about now my Dad would be getting a phone call from the airlines or something like that. He would freak I know that for a fact seeing as I was his little princess, his first born and at the moment we hadn't been getting along so well. He'd blame himself or something and end up feeling horrible. I worried about my siblings who I haven't seen in months, hell I even worried about Sara, who else would torture her like I do? But it wasn't my father, siblings or wicked stepmother that I worried about the most. That worry was reserved for Glenn.

I know for a fact when he finds out he will freak out the worst. My poor giant may look like he'd stay calm cool and collected in this kind of situation but I know differently. We had talked once, after one of our rare arguments, about how we didn't want to lose each other. If Glenn thought he was going to lose me he was going to lose it completely. He may be the smart one in our group but I know he'd never be able to keep his head on straight. Looking up at the sky I only shook my head.

At this rate I wasn't going to get to marry him. Trying to think logically for once about this situation I realized that a search team was probably out looking for us, that's only if the pilot was able to tell someone that there was a problem though. The crash had happened so fast that I wasn't sure if he had the time. The chances for us were slim; I don't know if Regan realized how much trouble we were in. She probably did but with all the silence I wasn't completely sure.

I looked down at my left hand and began to fiddle with the ring there. I felt the tears trying to break through, my eyes were stinging but I just wiped them away and looked over at Reg. She was staring at her phone as if willing it to work. I shook my head and leaned my head back against the tree. I had to stay awake; I was tired but knew that if I had a concussion the best option for me was to stay awake; otherwise risk going into a coma, something I didn't think would help me.

I needed to find something to occupy myself so that I didn't fall asleep. I pulled myself up and started walking back towards the plane. "Ame, where are you going?" I smiled at Reg and continued walking. "Going to find my bags, if I'm going to die out here I am going to die happy and looking at the pictures of Glenn on my phone...If it survived that is." By this time I had reached what was left of the plane and managed to worm my way into it. I looked all over before realizing that they weren't there and when back outside.

"I brought them out while you were knocked out." Reg said, pointing to the bags. "And we're not going to die out here you know. They will find us." I just looked at here before slowly making my way to the bags. I was able to find my cell phone quickly and walked back to the tree and sat down before I started flipping through the pictures on it. I had tons of photos on the phone, all of which were either Glenn, Glenn and I or my dad and siblings. I think it's finally set in that I might not make it home and looking at the pictures, how happy everyone looked, I felt bad.

I never made up with my father, never got to see my little brother graduate or my little sisters' first dates. Hell I would hug Sara if I could just go home and be with the ones that I love again. I just wanted to be back at the hotel wrapped up in Glenn's arms where I knew I was safe, where nothing bad could happen and where we could begin planning our wedding together. We'd get married next summer, maybe at his house in the huge, beautiful backyard. The tears were back but this time I wasn't going to bother wiping them away.

I looked back at my phone and then realized how stupid I was. My phone had a signal, how I hadn't noticed before I'm not sure but it was there. It wasn't much of a signal though but really any signal was a good signal. "Hey Reg...Catch." I said before throwing the phone at her. She caught it and gave me a look that clear asked what the hell she was going to do with it. "Look at it Reg, there's a signal." She looked at me, and then at the phone and back at me. "How in the hell do you have a signal in the middle of nowhere?" I shrugged and settled in against the tree. This had lifted my spirits slightly. Not much seeing as I was still crying but this at least gave us a better chance.


	34. Chapter 33

**Storme's POV**

First she'd been close to a meltdown, I could tell from the look on her face that she was seriously about to freak out. Her reaction to my 'condition' was what I expected it to be, we were both perfectly fine though, bumps and cuts that would heal. Instead of making a big deal out of anything, I sat back down beside her, sticking close against her side to keep us both warm. The mountains weren't too cold, but I knew better than to start letting the chill overtake us before it was even nighttime. Then I realized something, it would be night soon, we needed a fire to keep warm by if we were going to make it, because I wasn't sleeping in that damned plane. Not about to sleep in there when there were dead people in the cabin, not happening, I'm sorry but no.

Beside me, I could feel the tension and worry just radiating off of Ame, and somehow I knew, that worry wasn't for us. She'd be worrying about Mark and Glenn at this point, and I couldn't blame her for that at all. The big men wouldn't take the news lightly; Glenn would probably freak out more than Mark would. In the end though, I knew that this crisis for them would bring them back together as friends, no matter the circumstances. Maybe that was one good thing that would happen between them, finding their friendship again through a common crisis. Shaking my head a little, I leaned back against the tree behind us, thinking back to the people in my life, the ones who were safe.

Shannon. The name came to me before my dad did, and I felt my heart clench at the thought of what the news would do to both of them. My dad never cried and never worried over anything, but I had a strong feeling that this would break him. Then there was Shannon, my Shannon. We had fought bitterly before I ran off and left him there, I never told him I loved him, never told him anything except that I didn't need him. Yeah I was wrong, if there was ever a time I did need him, it was now when I was trapped here on this stupid mountain. Because of me, Ame was trapped there too, because I'd asked her to go with me a day early. That was the part that got me; she'd be safe at the hotel with Glenn and the others if I hadn't been such a baby about everything with Shannon.

"Hey…Amelia?" She turned her head for a second to look over at me; it was rare that I ever used her full name when I was speaking to her. Curling further into Shannon's shirt, I sighed a little, "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess with me." A slap upside my head let me know she wanted me to shut up, I wanted to protest, but for the time being I kept quiet. It was as much of an apology and an acceptance as either of us could provide at the moment and I knew it. Closing my eyes, I just sat there and thought about Shannon, he was the first person to come to my mind for the second time, and I wasn't about to push that away. If we made it out of here alive, I was going to apologize to him and then beg him to come back to me. Yeah I said it, I'm actually going to beg, but I can't help it, I really do love him.

A little while later, Ame was up and walking toward the plane, making me open my eyes and look over at her, "Ame, where you going?" She just smiled at me and continued walking toward the plane, "Going to find my bags, if I'm going to die out here I am going to die happy and looking at the pictures of Glenn on my phone...If it survived that is." I let her go for the moment, knowing she wasn't going to find them in there because I'd already gotten our stuff out of the plane. When she came back out, I offered a light smile and pointed over to our stuff, "I brought them out while you were knocked out. And we're not going to die out here you know. They will find us."

She just looked at me for a second before slowly making her way over to the stack of bags and other things I'd managed to drag out. I watched her dig through her stuff and produce her phone before she walked back to the tree and sat down beside me. As was normal for her, the phone was filled with pictures of her and Glenn, Mark, her family, things like that. There was that look on her face that let me know the harsh reality of what could happen was finally setting in with her. For me, I had already had those moments, better they were alone than having to have someone watch me go through them. My first thought was for mine and Shannon's baby; I didn't want to lose that child, not my first, not his first. Out of instinct, I rested a hand on my stomach and willed that baby to be alright, no matter what, just live.

I was so involved in my thoughts that I wasn't paying much attention when Ame spoke to me again, dragging me out of my thoughts. "Hey Reg…catch." She said before throwing the phone at me, luckily I caught it and raised an eyebrow at her, what the heck did she want me to do with her phone? "Look at it Reg, there's a signal." I paused, looking at her and then at the phone, which did have a signal, and then back to her again, "How in the hell do you have a signal in the middle of nowhere?" She shrugged and leaned back against the tree, I was too excited to relax now, her phone had a signal on it! Getting up from my spot on the ground, I hurried over to my bag and dug around through it until I produced my phone. Sitting down beside our stuff, I turned my phone off and popped the cover off the back of it to get to the battery and antenna there.

Ame was looking at me as though I'd lost my mind while I started; appearing to at least, tear my phone to bits. No I wasn't insane and I hadn't lost my mind, I'm a bit of a tech whiz though, and I had an idea that I was sure would work. She didn't look so reassured by it though, not at all, "Reg…killing your phone won't help anything." Rolling my eyes, I waved a hand at her idly, "I'm not killing it Ame, I'm going to use the parts to boost the signal on your phone and then we can call for help!" Still, she looked less than sure about that, but didn't say anything else as she sat there and watched me work with the things. I was a woman on a mission for sure, if I could just get that signal boosted a little more, we could call for help. They could trace the cell signal and pinpoint us; we'd be home before dinner if I could just make it work like it was supposed to work.

Half an hour later, I was holding her phone in my hand; complete with the rigging I'd made up to boost the signal. It was working, two bars of service and I nearly had tears in my eyes as I saw them appear there on the display, "We're gonna be ok Ame! I got two bars now, we can call them!" She was at my side in an instant, as excited as I was, both careful not to jostle it around too much for fear of losing the signal. Quickly, she dialed the number to the hotel, hoping that someone we knew would answer, that they'd actually be in the room. So many irrational things were running through my mind, hoping that we could get someone, anyone who could help us now. Hell, at this point, I'd die of relief if Helms answered the phone, or even Jeff; they were still able to help.

Shannon's POV

Glenn hadn't taken the news well at all, even Mark had handled it better, but Glenn was in shambles now. He had nearly gone through a mental breakdown when he heard, and was now just sitting, staring at the television set. I was sitting on the bed near the phone, Mark was in a chair near Glenn's and Steve was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. All I could think about was Regan, and maybe it was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. Every part of me wanted to see her again, to see her smiling at me safe and sound where she belonged. If she made it out of all of this alive, I wouldn't lose her again, there was no way I could handle losing her, I'd die right along with her.

It was useless to ask Glenn if there was any new news on them, he hadn't said two words since he found out about the crash. None of them had, actually, I seemed to be the only one capable of formulating a sentence, but even then I didn't want to. The ringing of the phone nearly made me shoot off the bed, it hadn't run at all since the crash and I just looked at it for a second. Reaching out, I picked it up and brought it to my ear, praying over and over that I wouldn't hear the voice of some cop telling me they were dead. Hell, if I hear that, I had a fifth story window to jump out of and I wouldn't care a bit, at least I'd be with her again. Taking a light breath, I spoke, "Hello?" There was a lot of static and then everything went quiet for a second, "Shanny…? Is that you?" I damn near dropped the phone at the sound of Regan's voice on the other end of that phone, she was alive!

"Oh my God, Regan! You're alive!" My yelling had the other three men on their feet and crowded around the phone in a matter of seconds. I had to calm down, at least a little bit, taking a light breath, "Thank God you're ok, and Amelia? Is she safe too? Please tell me she's alive." From in the background, I heard the other woman, "Yes I'm alive, you can't get rid of me that easily, Moore!" Relief more than anything I've ever felt before came over me and I was smiling like an idiot, "Where are you? They don't know where to look, Regan, baby give me anything you have so we can find you two and bring you home." Silence, that part worried me for a minute, so scared that I'd just lost the connection with her.

A shifting noise and I panicked for a second before Ame's voice came through clearly, "She's going to look around to see what might help find us. Said something about calling the cops and telling them to trace my phone signal too and see if that helped." Nodding, I quickly had Mark on that task, "Are either of you hurt?" She paused and I braced myself for bad things, just in case, "Not badly, no. She's got a cut on her arm and I have a bump on the head, other than that we're fine though." In the background, I could hear Regan's voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying, I hated that. Not that it mattered though, Ame spoke up again a second later, "She can't see anything but trees, but she says she thinks she saw something to the west of us, if that helps any at all. Um…hey Shannon…can I talk to Glenn please?"

Without hesitation, I handed the phone over to Glenn and stepped away, he sounded as affected as I had when I heard Regan's voice. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. At least I knew now that she was alive, that was what mattered the most, both of them were alive, and they would be home soon. Maybe I had been too hard on her when she came to me about Phillip yesterday; she'd been so scared. Had he really done something to her to make her come running so fast, and in tears too? I'm not an idiot, I know he had her scared for a while, because he'd nearly raped her, but would it still scare her that badly for him to show up out of nowhere? My rational mind said it would and that I'd been the one who wasn't reacting enough, I felt bad about that.

Sighing a little, I made up my mind to tell her how sorry I was that I'd done that to her, that would be one of the first things I did. The second would be kissing her, hugging her, telling her I was in love with her. After that, well I'm not going into detail, but I want her to feel loved in more ways than one. Don't think of me as a perv, I'm not doing it just for the sex, I can have Regan like that any time I want her and she agrees. There's a big difference between love and sex, and I fully intend on making love to her, not just having sex with her. I know, shut up Shannon, too much information, but I'm serious about it! First things first, I've got to pull myself together and at least be of some use to the rest of them until we get both of them back in our sight again.


	35. Chapter 34

**Ame's POV**

I was so happy when Reg was able to get a stronger signal and my defeated feeling quickly disappeared. I listened closely to Regan talking to Shannon and answered for myself when he asked if I was ok. Soon Reg was pushing the phone into my hands while she started looking around. "Have them call the cops and trace the phone Ame." I nodded and tried looking around myself without moving too much. "She's going to look around to see what might help find us. Said something about calling the cops and telling them to trace my phone signal too and see if that helped." I said to Shannon. I could hear Daddy saying that he would do it and started grinning like a fool.

"Are either of you hurt?" Shannon asked in a worried tone. "Not badly, no. She's got a cut on her arm and I have a bump on the head, other than that we're fine though." I went to say something else but Reg started talking to me. "All I see is trees, but there's something west of us, I'm sure of it." I nodded and relayed the message. "She can't see anything but trees, but she says she thinks she saw something to the west of us, if that helps any at all. Um…hey Shannon…can I talk to Glenn please?"

I smiled as I heard some shuffling on the other end. "Baby girl are you alright?" Just hearing his voice made me feel a hell of a lot better, even though he sounded broken and stressed, but really I couldn't blame him. "I'm fine, I promise, I've got a small bump on my head and a headache but that's it." I heard him sigh and was pretty sure that that made him feel a lot better. "You okay big guy?" He cleared his throat and said something to someone before answering. "I'm fine Sweetheart, don't you be worrying about me, just worry about yourself." At this rate I was going to start crying again. "Look baby girl I want to keep talking to you but someone else here wants to say hello." I nodded even though I knew that he couldn't see me. "Okay big guy, love you lots and I'll see you soon." I was starting to cry but held it together fairly well. "You too honey, love you."

I only waited about 3 seconds before I heard the phone being transferred to another person once again and I was sure that it was going to be Daddy. "Amelia? You okay princess?" He sounded as bad as Glenn had. "Hey Daddy, I'm ok, what about you?" I was being as cheery as possible, trying to make him see I wasn't scared, even though I was. "I've been better. The cops say they need another 5 minutes before they get the trace. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Steve wants to talk to Regan." I smiled, said goodbye and told him that I loved him before handing the phone to Regan and sitting against the tree.

While Reg was talking to Steve I just sat and thought about everything that happened today. First our plane crashes and I think we're going to die and then I find out that my phone works and get to talk to my family again and I really do feel a lot better. I know one thing is for sure, I am never flying again. I wiped away the few tears that I had and smile at Reg who was still talking to her dad, who by the looks of things was talking her ear off. Well he'll be happy until he realizes she's pregnant.

A few minutes later Regan hung up the phone and came to sit next to me. "Well, the good news is, the police managed to get the trace...bad news is its going to take awhile for the rescue team to get here." I nodded but the smile didn't leave my face, if anyone couldn't tell that I was happy to be going home they were nuts. My life was hopefully about to go back to normal...well whatever normal is for a family of wrestlers. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, just willing for this ordeal to be over.

I let myself fall asleep leaning my head against Regan's shoulder. I woke up hours later and it was starting to get dark out. This made me a little nervous, I've always had problems with being out at night, usually with Glenn around I was okay, but he wasn't here and this wasn't some city street, this was the middle of nowhere with animals and we had no weapons to fight back with. I suppose we could sleep in the plane but I'm not sure that was going to happen. It was getting colder but I noticed that Reg had managed to start a fire.

I happened to look over to the left of me and I swore I saw a light. "Reg, did you see that?" Reg looked at me and then looked at where I was pointing. "Holy shit they found us!" She said. I stood up and had a large smile on my face, plus a few tears. I looked at Reg and gave her a hug as the rescue crew made their way to us. As soon as one of the men got close enough I pretty much tackled the poor man, he took it well though, laughing with me as I cried.

I have no words to describe how I really feel right now, it's a mixture between relief, happiness and I wasn't sure whether or not to laugh or cry, so I did both. I am going home. Home to my father, my siblings and best of all my Glenn, he was my safety net, wherever he is, is where my home is. I can't wait to get back to him and start planning our wedding because after this experience, I want to get married as soon as possible.


	36. Chapter 35

**Storme's POV**

Everything was a huge blur for me until we were ushered into the hospital like children being told to follow in line. My concern wasn't about anything except the tiny little life in my abdomen, my baby. Shannon's baby. All of my hope was that nothing had happened to him or her, I couldn't stand to lose a child, I just couldn't handle it. Ame and I were separated as soon as they got us in the building, but I really didn't care, I was too numb at the moment. There were people talking to me, asking me questions, and I was just tuning them out completely. Probably not a good thing to do at the time, but I was thinking too much about other things that didn't really concern them. I wanted to see my father again, and I wanted to see Shannon, I needed to see them more than anything in the world.

A pinching feeling on my arm made me react, smacking the syringe and hand away with narrowed eyes, "You don't stick a needle in me for anything until you make sure you know some facts, nurse. I'm pregnant, and if you hurt my child, I'll hurt you, got it?" She looked like Maryese did the last time I threatened to break her little neck if she looked sideways at Shannon and I caught her. Yeah, I wasn't going to take any chances with my child, and it seemed to calm the room down just a little bit. They were less frantic because of my threat to the other woman, and more careful while they handled me. Good for them, they better be careful with me in my condition, or I'm going to pull a line from daddy and stomp someone's ass.

I sat through the examination to make sure I was doing ok, and then they got to my shoulder, oh joy. The pain was more than I wanted to deal with when they started cleaning it and treating it with antiseptic, yeah that hurt. My arm was throbbing as the nurse started stitching up the gash on my shoulder. It was really testing my patience with people and my ability to handle pain; I wasn't doing well with either of those things at the moment. Concern was still centered on my abdomen, at least in my mind, but they weren't checking on my baby yet, and that was starting to get on my nerves. Still, I managed to keep my mouth shut until she finished closing up the gash and bandaging it up for me. After that, all bets were off and I turned my attention to the doctor in the room.

"Look, I don't care how I'm doing right at this moment, I want to know if my baby is still ok, and I suggest you find out." He eyed me a little and I raised my eyebrows at his waiting, you'd of thought I had pulled a gun. In a flash, he was off to go get a portable ultrasound machine to check me out with. Wait a minute, ultrasound machine? Well, if he could see something so small in there, then that was great, as long as my baby was alive. It was getting annoying with having to wait, I didn't want to wait anymore, I'd done enough of that with Ame up on that stupid mountain. What I really wanted was a big hug from my dad and then to be wrapped up in Shannon's arms for the rest of my life, I didn't ever want to leave his arms again, it wasn't safe when he wasn't with me apparently.

Only after I knew my baby was safe did I even dare to calm down, and as soon as I did, I was out like a light. They had told me that Shannon and daddy were on their way to the hospital, but until then, I was going to be getting a little sleep. Mine and Ame's ordeal gave us the right to sleep, and I was hoping she was ok wherever she was in the hospital. I already knew that Glenn and Mark would be hauling ass to get to the hospital, and my dad would shoot anyone who got in his way. Yes, I knew my father well, and I knew he would get to the hospital with Shannon in tow. Oh you better believe he'll bring Shannon with him, even if he doesn't like him all that much, he knows how I feel about him, and he knows it'll only upset me if he doesn't bring him, so I knew I would see both of them soon.

Irritation came shortly after I fell asleep though, because some idiot nurse was shaking me awake. Growling a little, I sat up in my bed and looked at her, not in the mood to be bothered, "What is the big deal? Why are you waking me up?" She looked at me, not at all offended, and smiled, "Your family just arrived downstairs, they're coming up to see you." My family? Oh daddy and Shannon, finally! I was out of the bed before they could stop me, and out of the room even faster than that. The only need I had was to see my father and my lover; every other need had already been met. Even in that little hospital gown and still so tired, I was running like hell through the hallway of the hospital, trying to get to the elevator.

From around the corner, I saw Shannon appear and then daddy, I had tears in my eyes as I ran and leaped straight into daddy's arms. He hugged me tightly and I was clinging tightly to him, nearly completely breaking down now that he was there. I couldn't though, I still had things I needed to say, especially where Shannon was concerned. As soon as I was finished with daddy, I was turning, my eyes locking onto the form of the man I was in love with. I think I started crying, I honestly don't know, all I was thinking was that I needed to be in his arms. Barely a step away from him, I launched myself right into his arms, "Shannon! Oh baby, we're pregnant!" That slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, I hadn't meant to just yell that out of nowhere. Oops.

Shannon's POV

Talk about a man driving like crazy, Steve was driving like some kind of maniac down the road to the hospital. Of course, Mark wasn't doing a much better job driving in front of us; I really thought people might die. Thankfully, we made it there in one piece, and without tickets or anything, was a complete miracle. I was amazed I could still walk without motion sickness when I got out of Steve's truck; thank God he hadn't been drinking. If he'd been drinking, I'm sure I would have needed a hospital bed right beside Regan's. Yeah, I'd been thinking about her constantly, I needed to see her for myself, so that I knew she was safe and sound. Nothing else, not even her voice could make me feel better, I had to see her before I went crazy with worry.

There was a mad rush with four of us getting into the hospital and finding out where Regan and Amelia were. I thought Glenn was going to tear through some people with Mark's help as the two of them raced off to see Ame. Steve was cussing everything and I was just shaking my head, letting him get the information on where Regan was. As soon as we had it, we were off to the elevator to go upstairs to the floor where she was. Now I was getting apprehensive, I just had to see her before I went completely crazy, and Steve seemed to be in about the same condition. Too bad that stupid elevator just wasn't moving fast enough for either of us, nothing could have gotten us to her fast enough.

I made it out before Steve did, but before I knew what was going on, I saw a streak of red and then Regan was in his arms. There was a weird sense of relief for me and she hadn't even touched me yet, but I could see she was ok. And then I had an armful of Regan, and she'd just yelled out something my mind couldn't process fast enough. I held her tightly, overjoyed, but my brain couldn't catch up, "Pregnant? Baby, you're pregnant?" She wasn't kidding me about it, she wasn't like that, I knew she was honest before I even asked about it. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared out of my mind about the fact that I was going to be a father soon. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around her, resting my cheek against her head, "I love you, Regan."

Ok that was lame, but there isn't another answer to give your girlfriend when you don't know what to say. She didn't seem to care if it was the worst answer in the world; she was still in tears, hugging me against her. Steve was glaring at me though, oh hell I'm going to die before my next birthday if he gets his hands on me. The good thing was, I had Regan back, I was going to be a father, and…oh damn, I haven't even thought further than all this. That worried me a little, I needed to talk to Regan, I needed to find out how serious she wanted to be, if she even wanted to be more than we were now. Yes, I am thinking about marriage, to Regan Williams, but not yet, still a little too soon for that now.


	37. Chapter 36

**Amelia's POV**

As soon as we were off that mountain the rescue team pretty much rushed us to the closest hospital, personally I didn't think that I needed one, Regan yes, myself no but I wasn't about to argue with people who saved our lives, well okay so my cell phone saved our lives but that's not the point here, they actually physically got us off of that stupid mountain the phone only told them where we were. When we arrived at the hospital I was a little upset because they split Reg and me up. It was stupid to be upset but I wanted to be there just in case something had happened to the baby.

The nurse got me out of my dirty clothes and into one of those horrible hospital gowns while asking me what seemed like hundreds of questions and then made me left me alone in an examination room. Five minutes later an older man in his 50's walked in with a bright smile. "Well Ms. Calaway, you are very lucky to be here it seems." Well no kidding doc, I think I know that. "Nurse Henderson says that you hit your head when the plane went down." All I could do was nod, I didn't care about getting examined; I just wanted to see my dad and Glenn.

The next thing I knew was that there was a light in my eyes and I was being told to follow it without moving my head. "Did you lose consciousness at any point after the accident?" A valid question I suppose. "Yeah, didn't wake up until after Regan dragged me out. Look is this really necessary?" The doctor ignored me for a moment and wrote something down on my chart. "We just want to make sure there is no other damage. Now I know you probably have a headache and have been feeling tired correct?" Again I nodded and regretted it. "I want to do a few tests, a MRI and CAT scan; just to make sure that there are no bleeds or anything in your brain. You have a grade 4 concussion and so I want you here overnight for observation as well."

That was the last thing that I wanted to hear, I hate hospitals almost as much as I hate flying, well I hate flying even more now but that's not the point. "I don't need an IV do I?" The doctor shook his head and called a nurse in, telling her to get me moved into a private room on the 7th floor and to book me in for a MRI and CAT scan in the morning. Ten minutes later they had me moved and in a room where I was finally allowed to lie down. They said I could sleep if I wanted but I would have to let them know that that was what I was doing so that they could wake me up so that I didn't go into a coma. Sleep was definitely something I was going to do...after I had some food because let's face it; we didn't have any food on that mountain to satisfy us.

It wasn't long before they had me fed, it was horrible food but I wasn't about to complain seeing as I hadn't really eaten since the night before. After I ate I had let the nurses know that I did want to sleep, as much as I could. I even tried to get it so that they wouldn't wake me up, unfortunately they wouldn't go for that. Before I went to sleep though I asked the nurse if she knew how Reg was, she said that she couldn't tell me, I wasn't a blood relative. This had me upset but exhaustion was catching up with me and I needed to get some sleep.

I was woken up about an hour later, not by the nurse, by the amount of commotion coming from out in the hall. Someone was not happy, and now that I think about it, it sounds an awful lot like Glenn. Curiously I pulled myself up and got out of the bed, slowly making my way to the door and peeked my head out into the hallway. Sure enough there was Glenn, standing beside Daddy who looked annoyed. By the sounds of things the nurse didn't know who I was or who it was that they were looking for. Good thing I woke up.

Looking back in my room I managed to find a housecoat on the back of the door, even though it was basically made out of paper I didn't care. Daddy and Glenn were here and no one was about to keep me from them. When I left the room and made my way over to where my family stood, Glenn was pretty much freaking out on the nurse and Daddy was actually containing his anger pretty well seeing as he was just standing there with his massive arms crossed and looking like he was going to rip someone's head off. I made my way quietly towards them, waiting to see if they would completely snap.

Daddy was the first to notice me; I had made it about halfway to them when he happened to look over at me. He had looked back at the nurse without a thought and then his head snapped back to where I was standing as if he only just realized that it was me. Seconds later I found myself in my dad's arms being hugged tightly, so tight that I thought he was going to kill me himself. I couldn't really say anything I ended up crying instead. Daddy was saying something but I didn't catch what it was because I had managed to look to where Glenn was to see him staring at me like some stranger. Being as gentle as possible I pushed daddy away so that I could go to Glenn.

Daddy seemed to realize what it was I wanted and willingly let me go and I happily rushed into Glenn's open arms. Glenn had me crushed to his chest while we just stood there in the middle of the hallway while people looked on. I briefly heard the nurse apologizing for not realizing who they had been looking for and told my father what the doctor had said and what room I was supposed to be in so that they both could get me moved back to my room and back into bed. Before I knew what was happening I found myself picked up off the floor and being carried back to my room.

Glenn went to set me down on the bed but I had wrapped my arms around his neck and refused to let go of him, not saying anything he sat on the bed and sat me on his lap while my father found a chair in the corner and moved it beside the bed. None of us said anything for a good five minutes, dad just sat there staring at me like I was going to disappear at any moment and Glenn was trying to calm me down by rubbing my back a little. When I had finally calmed down enough I looked at up at Glenn and then at daddy and realized how tired they looked and daddy was really looking his age.

I turned back to Glenn and not caring that my dad was in the room I showed Glenn how I was feeling through a kiss. When I broke the kiss and looked at dad he was looking out the window. "I love you guys, and I just hope you know I am never getting on one of those death traps ever again." Both daddy and Glenn laughed at me before telling me that they loved me too. We didn't really say much after that. They were just happy that I was safe and I was happy to be back with the people who love me the most. Glenn did try once more to put me on the bed by myself but I refused to let him move and so he adjusted us so that he was lying down and I could lie against his chest, falling asleep in his arms within minutes and my dad didn't seem to care. Maybe this really did help to patch things up between them, at least it seems like daddy has finally accepted the fact that Glenn and I are together, or at least until we tell him we're engaged, unless Glenn told him already.


	38. Chapter 37

**Storme's POV**

After those first moments, getting to see daddy and Shannon again, I knew that I was going to be ok, nothing to worry about. Yikes. Ok maybe that was an understatement, because daddy looked like he was going to murder him on sight now. Maybe I should have told him before I told Shannon, but I couldn't change it now, he would have to live with it. It was good to be back in Shannon's arms again though; I didn't want to let go of him again, not for any reason. Thankfully, the look on daddy's face seemed to relax a little and it was looking like he was coming to terms with the fact that I was pregnant with Shannon's baby. Good, I didn't need to wake up one morning and the father of my child be dead down the hallway or something.

Leaning back just a little, I looked up at him, feeling tears starting to well up in my eyes, and he looked like he might just cry too, it was too sweet. I kissed him like I'd never kissed him before, in front of my dad, for anyone to see and I didn't care who saw. He lifted me up off of my feet a second later, cradling me against him as he started down the hallway, "Which way to your room, sweetheart?" Directions given, he carried me to the room, daddy trailing along behind, and put me down on the bed. Walking around, he sat on the opposite side of the bed, so he wasn't putting himself between daddy and me. I reached for his hand, needing to be able to touch him, to know that he was there or I would go crazy from it. Daddy took up guard in the corner of the room near the door, sitting in the chair with his arms crossed, looking like he'd kill anyone who came through that door.

Well, he could play guard if he wanted to, he had that right and it did make me feel safer with him and Shannon both there. And then I remembered that I needed to talk to my boyfriend, if he really was my boyfriend still, after all that had happened. He seemed to be, because he wasn't acting differently, except for the fact that his hand was holding mine about as tight as mine was holding his. Turning a little, I looked up at him from where I was laying down on the bed, mainly waiting to be released from the hospital now that they knew I was safe, "I hope I didn't shock you too much, Shannon…" He glanced down at me and smiled, and I swore I blushed a little as he settled down by my side and put his arm around me, "Regan, I'm not mad at you, and it was a shock, but it was a good one for me, as long as it's what you want." You see, I knew I had a good man, even after I'd been kinda mean the last few weeks.

Daddy looked over, eyeing us carefully, but he didn't say anything, though I knew what he was thinking without him having to speak. I wanted to go and see Ame too, but it was just too comfortable in Shannon's arms for me to really want to get up and leave just yet. "Hey Regan…how do you feel about marriage?" I think daddy and I both had shocked looks as we looked over at Shannon, who seemed more than a little nervous. Talk about a sudden subject, I hadn't expected him to bring that up yet, but I wasn't disappointed he had, "Well, I'm not against it, if that's what you mean. Unless you mean something else, that is. What exactly did you mean, Shannon?" That was one way to go about it, corner him and see what he says, but really, I did want to know what he was talking about. Now he looked even more nervous and daddy was watching him like a hawk, this was getting interesting.

"Uh, well I mean…you know sometime later if you wanted to get married…we could. I mean, if it's what you want." Oh he's adorable, he can't even talk straight, and it had me almost laughing as I watched him stumble over his words. Leaning up, I kissed him softly, effectively shutting off the stumbling over his words for the moment, "I'll give you an answer when you ask me to marry you, Shannon Moore." He looked like he'd just gotten sucker punched, and I knew I had shocked him with that one little sentence. I shot him another smile and then pulled myself out of the bed, making a beeline for my bag that had been salvaged from the plane. Most of our stuff made it, thankfully, and nothing important seemed to be missing from anything we took with us. Pulling out some clothes, I cleared my throat, making daddy raise his eyebrows, but he stood up and turned around anyway, and Shannon, for once, kept his back to me.

I think that was because daddy was in the room, and he didn't want to add insult to injury and get killed for watching me change. A couple seconds later, I was in a pair of jeans and one of Shannon's t-shirts, sitting on the edge of the bed to put my socks on, "I'm decent now." Shannon turned and raised an eyebrow at my change into normal clothes, "Are you sure you need to be leaving today, Regan? Maybe you should stay the night, in case something happens." Smiling, I finished putting my socks on and then turned to him, pulling him into a gentle hug, "Shannon, I promise that I will be fine, they've checked on me and the baby countless times, we're both just fine. What I need is rest, and I'll never get any here at the hospital." That seemed to pacify both of them, for the moment anyway, but I really wanted to get out of there and get back to the hotel where I could rest.

A couple of hours later, I was leaving Ame's room and was on my way out of the hospital to go and get some rest. Glenn and Mark had both nearly squeezed me to death, but I couldn't have been happier to be back, and I was so glad that Ame was safe. Riding back to the hotel was a quiet affair, and Shannon looked much more relaxed as we got further and further away from the hospital. Not that I blamed him, because I wanted away from it just as badly as he wanted the both of us away from it. I hugged daddy again when we got back to the hotel, he didn't say much but I didn't expect him to. My dad is not one for words, not under any circumstances that have to deal with being the least bit emotional. You get him pissed off and he'll trash talk for hours if you let him, but I knew he was glad I was safe, and that he loved me. Not like I needed to know anything else, that was more than enough for me.

After a shower with Shannon, getting changed into some sleeping clothes and all that mess, I was laying in bed with him. He had me curled up in his arms as close as he could, and I wasn't complaining at all, I was right where I wanted to be. My back rested against his chest, and I could feel him breathing softly, one of his hands resting against my abdomen. It was kind of cute actually; he was already being protective without even really realizing he was doing it. Turning my head a little, I looked over my shoulder at him, "Hey Shannon?" He opened his eyes and looked down at me, snuggling closer and softly kissing my cheek, "Yes baby?" I laughed softly when he cuddled closer, enjoying the closeness, "Just wanted to tell you that I love you." He eyed me for a minute and then smiled back at me, rubbing my abdomen gently, "I love you too, Regan. Go to sleep now, you need the rest, and I'm here with you now."


	39. Chapter 38

**Amelia's POV**

It's been just over a week since I was released from the hospital, we had finally made it to Tennessee where Vince decided to give everyone involved in the crash, meaning Dad, Glenn, Reg, Shannon and myself, some time off. I was almost always in the company of my father or Glenn, both of which didn't want me out of their sight while I wanted them close where I could feel safe. When I had first been discharged from the hospital all I wanted to do was go to the hotel and crawl into bed with Glenn. I found myself crying frequently now, mainly at night after waking up from yet another nightmare. Glenn, Daddy and everyone else were extremely supportive of both Regan and me. Steve had actually taken her being pregnant pretty well and it seemed like Dad and Glenn were getting along just fine now, even after we had told him that we were engaged while in the hospital, it seemed like a safe place to tell him. He hadn't even taken it all that bad; I think that was because of how Glenn reacted to the plane crash so it seemed that some good came out of the accident.

Because of my nightmares I hadn't been sleeping all that great. I lay quietly in bed while Glenn would sleep, holding me as close as possible to him. Sleeping quite frankly scared me; I didn't want to relive that accident anymore than I already had. I know that they noticed my lack of sleep. I was almost always sluggish now but I was still smiling, mainly because of the fact that I was alive and with my family. Right now I'm snuggled up to Glenn while he slept. I had managed to get a little sleep so far, about an hour's worth before I had the nightmare again. It was always the same as the real thing; the only difference from reality was that everyone on the plane had died, and every time it got to the point when I would die then I would wake up scared out of my mind. Crying in silence was something that I had gotten good at, I didn't want to wake Glenn up with my crying and had succeeded fairly well, only waking him up a few times.

Glenn shifted a little and pulled me closer and tightened his hold on me. "Go back to sleep woman." I looked over my shoulder back at him to see him staring at me, bleary eyed and clearly tired. I turned over so that I was facing him. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep, I'm not tired." He frowned and shook his head. "Liar, I know you're tired." I just shrugged and snuggled closer to him hoping to distract him, I really didn't want to talk about the nightmares. Before I knew what was happening Glenn had rolled onto his back, pulling me along with him to where I was laying comfortably on his chest. "There, now go to sleep before I have to make you. By the way the next time you have a nightmare don't bother trying to hide it. We'll be talking about this tomorrow." I wasn't about to fight him on this, it made no sense to. Besides, wrapped up here in his arms I knew I was safe so I allowed myself to fall back asleep.

Several hours later I woke up to the feeling of being stared at. Sure enough when I opened my eyes Glenn was staring down at me with a grin on plastered on his face. "What are you grinning at?" He didn't say anything, just leaned down and kissed me to the point where I forgot how to breathe. "I was thinking, we need to figure out when and where we're getting married." I smiled up at him and nodded. This was definitely I something I was excited to do. "I guess the when would be a good place to start, can't have a where without a when." Glenn moved to sit against the headboard; I followed closely sitting beside him where he decided I wasn't close enough and pulled me onto his lap.

Once we were comfortable I looked up at him, the grin was on his face making me smile right along with him. "So, originally I was thinking about next summer, but after everything that's happened..." I trailed off and looked down at my hands in my lap. "How soon do you think we could have this wedding planned?" My head shot up and I just looked up at him, thinking things through in my head, how long did it take to plan a wedding? I know that some women plan for a year or more. "Well, I don't need anything overly fancy so maybe two months?" Glenn looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching over to the bedside table. He grabbed his cell phone and started looking through it, I was wondering just what in the world he was doing before he filled me in.

"Two months, that would make it September. Maybe more towards the end of the month?" I agreed with him and grabbed the phone out of his hands, looking at the calendar he had pulled up. "What about the 18th? It's kind of in the middle but it won't be too cold or hot. Well, depending on where we have it." Glenn nodded and took his phone back. "Okay then, so we have a day now we just need a where." This one was going to be tricky; we could have it in Texas, back on the ranch which would make daddy happy. Really though as nice as it would be to be married at the place I grew up I didn't want to do that. We could also get married right here at Glenn's house, it was nice, the backyard was huge and could hold a lot of people and his parent, who I met yesterday, would have no problems getting here. The only problem I could see with that is that Knoxville in September was on the cold side. I had the perfect fix for the problem.

"Well how about we get married here in town, maybe in a hall or church?" He seemed to like that idea because his face lit up even more and before I realized what was happening I found myself being kissed into an oblivion. When he finally stopped to let me breathe he suggested that I go and let Reg know that way she could go with me to get my dress, plus I had to ask her to be my maid of honour. The great part was that I didn't have to go far to tell her, she was just down the hall, well, after looking at the alarm clock, she'd probably be in the kitchen having a coffee, decaf of course.

I left Glenn so that he could have a shower and made my way down the stairs to the front hallway. I could hear Regan and Shannon in the kitchen and followed the noise to them. "Good morning my favourite people." I said with a large smile. Regan returned the smile and handed me a cup of coffee. "So, you seem cheery this morning." I nodded and took a sip of the wonderful substance called coffee. "I have good reason to be. Glenn and I just figured out when we're getting married, September 18th it is. Now all I need is my maid of honour...of course I already have her picked out, my favourite sister of course, all she needs to do is say yes." The next thing I knew I was tackled and being squealed at...I'll take that as a yes.


	40. Chapter 39

**Storme's POV**

Little more than a week later, Shannon and I were in Tennessee with Glenn and Ame at his house on some vacation time. Vince had seen fit to give all of us some time off after the crash, except in my case, I was a different story here. I had announced that I was pregnant and that had set everything up for one of two things to happen. The first choice, which was not one of my favorites, was that Vince would sever my contract with the WWE until after the baby was born. Second was that he would let me have the time off for maternity leave and then let me come back after I was medically cleared. Luckily for me, though I strongly thing daddy had something to do with it, he chose to let me take maternity leave when I was ready to do so. My doctor had agreed to let me continue to work, no in ring action, until I felt that I needed to go on leave for a while. So I still had my job, and everything seemed to be working out well on that end of life.

Shannon and I had spent a couple of days completely alone, just the two of us, so that we could talk about our future together. I was still mad at myself for the way I had treated him before the crash, that I had actually run away from him instead of staying and explaining everything. None of it would have happened if I hadn't gotten emotional and left for the show early, and it had me highly upset. But, after a few days away with Shannon and a lot of talking, we had gotten everything worked out between us and I felt better. Ame was still suffering though, I knew she was having nightmares about the crash, but we didn't talk much about it. Some things were better left for Glenn to handle, he was the one she needed to be there for her, even if I was her best friend. Trust me, I am completely fine with that because I feel the same toward Shannon, I need him to be that comfort in my life.

At the moment, we were standing down in the kitchen, talking quietly while I waited for my coffee to get finished. Shannon had me sitting on his lap, facing him, murmuring softly in my ear in a way that had me smiling like I was crazy. Turning my head a little, I pressed a kiss against his cheek, loving the way his arms tightened around me, keeping me secure in his arms. He was more attentive and loving than he had been before, and I knew it had nothing to do with the crash, it was all Shannon. I felt his fingers slide through my hair and I closed my eyes, "I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad..." It was a familiar phrase lately, and it always just made me melt, he was thrilled about the fact that I was pregnant. Hugging him closer, I snuggled against his neck, "You're going to be a great dad, Shannon, and I couldn't ask for anyone better." So sue me, I was being mushy and I knew it, but part of it is the hormones, the other part is just me coming out with my real feelings for him.

Holding me with one arm, he reached around and fixed a cup of coffee, leaning back in the chair and gently pushing it into my hands. I accepted it and took a sip, loving the warmth and flavor, but hating the fact that I was not allowed to have caffeine. Oh well, I could deal with that, as long as it kept my baby safe, that was all that mattered to me. I took another sip before Shannon slid the mug from my hands and sat it aside, tipping my head back so he could kiss me. Our lips met and I sighed softly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, it felt so close to perfect that I could have almost cried. His arms tightened around me again and I felt the subtle shift of his lips against mine, leaving me hoping for a quick make-out session before Ame and Glenn woke up. Funny how my timing is always wrong though, as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I wasn't mad though, there was always plenty of time for Shannon and I to have intimate time together later.

"Good morning, my favorite people." Ame announced as she came into the kitchen with a grin on her face that I hadn't seen in quite some time. Slipping from Shannon's arms, I fixed a second cup of coffee and slid it over to her before picking up my own again, "So, you seem extra cheery this morning, want to share the news?" She took a sip of her coffee as Shannon took his place behind me, his hands finding their way to my stomach again, like they seemed to do a lot since I told him the news. "I have good reason to be. Glenn and I just figured out when we're getting married, September 18th it is. Now all I need is my maid of honour...of course I already have her picked out, my favourite sister of course, all she needs to do is say yes." Oh wow, did she really just say what I think she said? My best friend, practically my sister in my mind, had finally set a date for the wedding and I was the maid of honor!

Shannon barely grabbed my coffee cup before I shot across the room to her with a squeal, enveloping her in a gigantic hug. Ame laughed and hugged me back almost as tightly as I was hugging her, "I'll take that as a yes, Reg." Stepping back from her, I beamed another smile, barely able to contain my excitement, "Of course it's a yes! We have to shop for dresses now, oh oh, and we need to make flower arrangements, book the venue, talk about the reception. And then we have to-" A gentle hand over my mouth shut me up and I blinked a little, blushing at the amused looks on Shannon and Ame's faces. Handing me my coffee back, Shannon stole a kiss and started toward the stairs, "Let her breathe, honey, make a list first." I nodded, trying to contain my excitement for her, pausing in my celebration to watch him as he disappeared out of sight, "I hate to see him go, Ame, but I really love to watch that man leave a room." As expected, she laughed and shook her head at my antics, which I am happy to say, I have resumed to full capacity.

"From the look on his face when you walk away, I'm sure he shares the sentiments, Reg. So, aside from going to every dress shop in the continental US, what is going on in that head of yours?" Leaning my hip against the counter, I took another sip of coffee before sliding a note pad over to where I was standing. Picking up a pen, I thought for a moment, "Maybe not every shop, but you need the perfect dress for yourself. So we'll go to as many as we need to until you're thrilled with something." She nodded and came to stand beside me while I thought to myself a little. I've never planned a wedding, but I would make this one perfect for her, she and Glenn both deserved that much and more. "After the dress, we need to pick out bridesmaid dresses and colors, then flowers to match whatever you want. You tell me what you want and I'll get it done, Ame." She took another drink of her coffee and seemed to ponder something for a moment before speaking, "We're having it here in town, so we should check into places that host weddings."

I nodded and wrote down everything we could think of between the two of us, chatting back and forth over different ideas. In less than half an hour, we had our list of things to do and time frames to get them done in. Did I mention that I am notorious for making lists? Finishing off my coffee, I glanced over at her and grinned, "Go get dressed and meet me at the car in ten minutes, we're going to start dress shopping today, no need to waste time!" Trust me, when I get set on something, there is no changing my mind, and she didn't even try to argue, she knew she was going to have to go dress shopping today. Already dressed, I made a beeline for the living room where Glenn and Shannon were watching the football game on tv. I made myself comfortable on Shannon's lap and then turned my attention to Glenn with a smile, "So, big man. What is the price limit on a dress for Ame?" That got his attention quickly and he turned his head to look over at me, raising his eyebrow a bit, "Well, anything she wants really."

For a moment I was quiet and then nodded, "Alright, we can handle that, just wanted to ask first, we're going to start shopping today so we have plenty of time." Turning to Shannon, I pressed a kiss on his lips and stood up, walking over to Glenn's side and holding out my hand. He eyed me and then looked down at my hand, "Dare I ask what you're wanting?" I grinned and shook my head at him, "Gotta have money for dress buying, Glenn." Shannon was barely containing his laughter as Glenn fished out his wallet and dropped a credit card in my hand. Carefully, I stored it away in my pocket and mock saluted him, "We promise not to break the bank, be back later!" As I hurried toward the stairs to get my keys and such, I could hear Shannon finally cracking up and couldn't help but grin,"Shut it, Moore, your day is coming, so don't get cocky." Ah, men, such wonderful creatures at times, and more amusing than anything most of the time.

A few hours later, I was stuck sitting in another chair, trying not to squirm with excitement while Ame was trying on another dress. So far, I had loved them all, but she hadn't come close to finding the one that she really wanted for her wedding. I was just happy that she had picked me to be her maid of honor, and to be able to hold such a big role in her wedding. Well, honestly, she already knew she would be first on my list whenever Shannon and I decided to get married. We had always promised to plan each other's weddings because we knew each other so well, and it only made sense. When she came out from the back, I grinned at her, watching as she examined herself in the mirrors that lined the room. Again, I loved the dress she had on, but she didn't have the sparkle in her eyes that meant it was the best one, "Another strike out, huh? What's bothering you about this one?" She turned to me and shifted a little, "I'm not really liking the sleeves on this one, it's gonna be cold, but we'll be inside."

Standing up from my seat, I went over to talk to the sales lady while Ame and an attendant went back to the dressing room. After a change in dress styles, Ame had another one on and walked out from the back, I was loving this dress, but I was getting an idea. Grinning to myself, I took out my phone and switched to the camera, "Ame, smile for the camera real quick." She turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Why am I smiling for a picture in a random dress, Reg?" Oh I was going to be so bad and I knew she'd go along with it too, "I'm going to send it to Glenn, and then tell him it costs an insane amount of money, to see his reaction." Her eyes lit up the way mine had when I thought of the idea and she grinned as I snapped the picture and saved it onto my phone. Bringing up Glenn's number, I sent him the picture and a message with it, _'what do you think of this one, Glenn?'_ and hit send. Now we had to wait for him to respond so I could tell him the 'price' of the dress, I was loving it already, and apparently, so was Ame.

Shannon's POV

Regan and Amelia had been gone for hours already, as we expected them to be, I knew how Reg was about shopping. This was like her incentive to spend an insane amount of time in a million stores looking at who knows how many dresses. Halfway through the football game, Glenn's phone went off and he picked it up, raising an eyebrow before looking over at me, "It's from Regan." He was quiet for a minute before he started grinning, "I think Amelia found a dress she likes, she looks great in it." Now that was fishy, men aren't supposed to see their wife to be in their wedding dress, and it had me wondering what was going on. I nodded and thought for a second before speaking, "You ask her how much it's going to cost you yet?" He raised an eyebrow and sent a message back, and it didn't take but a few seconds before his phone went off again. This time, he wasn't smiling and his face went pale as he hit a button on his phone and brought it to his ear.

_"Hey Glenn, what's up?"_ I could hear Regan answering her phone and smiled at the sound of her voice, as he had paused the tv for the moment. He took a breath and then, honestly, yelled into the phone, "What do you mean it costs twenty seven thousand dollars!" My eyebrows shot up at that price tag, wondering if she was really being serious, because I think the big man was having some kind of panic attack or something. _"Well, you said she could pick out her own dress, and she really loves this one."_ Regan explained over the phone, but it didn't seem to help with the way Glenn was looking, I could almost see him crunching the numbers on that one. Really, he looked like he was about to come unglued, "Put..it...back. Now!" Yikes, reminds me of the time Regan almost wrecked Steve's truck, the look on his face was similar to that anyway. _"But Glenn, it's her wedding too!"_ Leave it to my Regan to start trying to make a deal with the big man, didn't she know she was going to lose?

Glenn was on his feet, starting to pace, which in turn made me nervous, "No no no, you tell her I said to put that thing back! Twenty seven...no, just no." Everything went silent and then I heard Ame's voice over the phone, _"Honey, calm down. Do you really think I would have let her send you a picture of me in my wedding dress? Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"_ In the background, I could hear Regan starting to laugh, and I saw the realization dawn on Glenn's face, he'd just been had. Dropping back down in his chair, he rubbed his forehead, "Put Regan back on the phone, honey." She was still laughing when she got the phone back, and I had to admit, those two had really pulled a good one on him. Though, I was sure they were lucky they hadn't just given him some kind of heart attack or something.

_"I'm sorry Glenn, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up!"_ He growled a little and narrowed his eyes, "Regan, I hate you sometimes." It was good natured, amazingly, and it only made her laugh even more over what they'd just done, _"Really I am sorry, we'll be home later. Ame says she loves you, and tell Shannon I love him." _The line went dead and he closed his phone, laying it back down on the table, staring at the tv for a few moments. Turning toward me, he shook his head, "Regan said she loves you. But those two...I swear..." I just started laughing and shook my head, taking a drink of my soda, "You know how they are when they're in a good mood, you should have seen that one coming, big man. She's never going to let you live that down you know." He cringed and turned the game back on with a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't remind me, Moore."


	41. Chapter 40

**Amelia's POV**

Dress after dress, it seemed like I had tried on hundreds of dresses in a span of several hours. Reg seemed to love all of them, me not so much. One had been too puffy for my liking while another was just plain bad looking. I was beginning to get discouraged, however I know that it can take a very long time to find a dress in some cases. I just didn't have that much time to get one, at this point I'm ready to go naked if I have to, I'm sure Glenn would appreciate that, Daddy might not but that's not my problem, well it is but that's besides the point.

We'd been out for hours and I was getting to be beyond tired. I had decided to try a maximum of five more dresses before I forced Reg to take me home, as excited as I was to get my dress I could only take so much shopping in one day, even worse is when I go out and get absolutely nothing. I was trying on long ball gown style, just to make Reg happy and I really wasn't happy with it. I was looking in the mirror when Reg told me to turn around for a picture, I really don't understand why she would want one of a dress that wasn't going to be my dress but I would humour her, not without asking why of course. "Why am I smiling for a picture in a random dress, Reg?" She grinned at me, a look that I really recognized as trouble. "I'm going to send it to Glenn, and then tell him it costs an insane amount of money, to see his reaction." My eyes wandered and I loved the idea, normally he wouldn't believe something like this, but adding a photo he would freak out.

She snapped the photo and sent it off to Glenn and while we waited I went back into the dressing room to try on yet another dress. While I was in the room I heard Regan's familiar laugh. "Hey Ame, I told him it cost twenty-seven thousand dollars, think he'll by it?" I thought for a moment, unless he was having a _really_ off day he may not believe it but it could happen. Seconds later I heard Reg's phone ringing and I listened in to see what would happen. "Hey Glenn, what's up?" I had been giggling slightly before but it got worse when I could actually hear him yelling into the phone from the dressing room. _"What do you mean it costs twenty seven thousand dollars!" _ I really didn't know he could yell that loud, the attendant that was helping me looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Its my fiancée, my sister just played a joke on him." She nodded with a small smile and finished buttoning up the back of the dress. . "Well, you said she could pick out her own dress, and she really loves this one." My stomach was hurting, I was trying to hold in the laughing and as a result my stomach was killing me.

_"Put…It...Back. Now!" _ Wow, he really was pissed. I walked out into the waiting area where Reg was trying not to bust a gut. _"_But Glenn, it's her wedding too!" Oh she is so going to get it when she got home, he is likely going to kill her. , _"No no no, you tell her I said to put that thing back! Twenty seven...no, just no." _ I really had to put him out of his misery, it sounded like he was going to give himself a heart attack, or a stroke, maybe both. I looked at Reg and motioned for the phone. "Honey, calm down. Do you really think I would have let her send you a picture of me in my wedding dress? Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?" He went quiet for a moment and it was during this silence that Reg burst out laughing. _"Put Regan back on the phone, honey." _ I nodded even though I know he couldn't see me and handed the phone to the resident hyena. "I'm sorry Glenn, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up!" I shook my head but couldn't stop the laughing, although I had calmed down. Now that he was calmed down I was able to get a good look at myself in the dress. This was _the _dress; I have no doubt about that.

It was white of course, although I do like the look of ivory. The dress was made of Organza silk and was strapless. The bodice had extremely detailed beading and a small V in the back. It had a full skirt made of layers upon layers of Organza and I was absolutely in love with it. This was a dress that I could see myself walking down the aisle in. I was so distracted by the dress that I hadn't even noticed Reg was staring at me, and could see her through the mirror. "So, by the look on your face I want to say that this is your dress." I turned to her and bit my lip when I felt it begin to tremble. I willed myself not to cry but I failed miserably. Before I knew it Reg was hugging me, while laughing of course. "Jeez woman, if you cry just buying your dress what are you going to do when you marry the man?" She of course had me laughing as well as crying now which just led to her laughing harder. The attendant had grabbed a box of tissues for me, which was greatly appreciated. It took me a few minutes but I finally managed to get calmed down enough for Reg to take a picture of me in this dress, mainly so that we could show everyone but Glenn, even though that'll probably annoy the hell out of him. "Right, so this is the one, how much am I looking at price wise?" I asked looking over at Kari, my attendant. "Well, that one is nine thousand, nine hundred and fifty."

I nearly choked, nearly ten thousand dollars. Reg noticed that I was ready to cry again but quickly took care of it. "Don't you worry about that price Ame, I know for a fact that Glenn would approve, and if he has a problem with the price I'll even throw in half as a wedding gift." I only shook my head; he wouldn't let her help pay either. Regan wasn't about to let me go without my dress however and motioned to Kari. "Go and get the paperwork please Kari, this is her dress." Kari nodded and walked off while Reg went with me into the dressing room to help me get back into my jeans and t-shirt. "Are you sure he's not going to freak?" I really needed an opinion of this, I know him better than everyone but I really wasn't sure. "It'll be fine, its not like its actually twenty seven thousand, I'm sure he's completely calmed down and once you mention that its beyond perfect to the point that you cried I know he'll understand."

Twenty minutes later we walked out of the bridal shop and since I was all shopped out we headed back to the house. I'd have another fitting for the dress a week before the wedding leaving me to worry about everything else, which if Regan had her way would be nothing because she would take over completely making sure I was stressed as little as possible. We stopped to get something to eat before going to the house, the men would have eaten everything they could find in the house snack wise for the game so we weren't worried about them. When we got into the house I noticed how unnaturally quiet it was, normally you could hear Shannon from miles away and Glenn is no better. Reg and I carefully went through the house trying to find them, we knew they were here somewhere, Glenn's car was here and Reg and I had their rental. It was nice day, so feasibly they could have been in the backyard in the pool.

Sure enough they were in the backyard, not in the pool though, just sitting on the deck out of the sun and talking about whatever it is that guys talk about. Glenn had his back to me and so I motioned to Shannon to say anything as I snuck up behind him. On the way through the kitchen I had grabbed two water bottles, one for now and one so I didn't have to get up later. Taking the one I opened it and dumped it over my fiancée's head. Of course the reaction was priceless. He jumped about a foot in the air and turned to look at me. I was ready to run of course, unfortunately he was faster than me, plus his longer legs help him catch up with me, he scooped me up and promptly threw me into the pool, unfortunately for him I had grabbed him around the neck and he ended up falling in with me.


	42. Chapter 41

**Storme's POV**

While I was on the phone with Glenn, I hadn't really been paying that much attention to Ame as she went to try on the next dress. But when I turned around, I saw the look on her face when she saw herself in the mirror. Oh yeah, this was the dress for her, it was written all over her face that she was completely in love with the dress, and that it was the one for her. It was white, strapless with a vee shape in the back, beading across the entire bodice of the dress. At this point, even I was in love with the dress because I knew it was the perfect one for her. There wouldn't be another one like this, and I had already made up my mind that we were getting this dress no matter what it took. I was watching her in the mirror, a grin on my face, "So, by the look on your face, I want to say that this is your dress." She turned to me, biting her bottom lip in an effort to not break out into tears, which failed as I expected it would. I laughed and hugged her to me tightly, "Jeez woman, if you cry just buying your dress what are you going to do when you marry the man?"

At least now she was laughing while she was crying, and I was as happy as I could be that she'd found her dress. The attendant handed a box of tissues to us and I waited patiently as Ame composed herself and dried her eyes of the tears. When she was calm enough, I took a picture with my phone, saving it and smiling back up at her. We were going to show it to everyone we could think of, except for Glenn of course, because he wasn't allowed to see it until she walked down the aisle. Looking back at her, I was quiet as she spoke to the attendant who was standing there, "Right, so this is the one, how much am I looking at price wise?" The woman checked the little clipboard she had been carting around everywhere, which I was assuming had the price for every dress in the store and then some,"Well, that one is nine thousand, nine hundred and fifty." Hello price tag, that was a steep price, but I knew it was one that Glenn would pay to make her day perfect. There was no way he would let her be at all unhappy on the day they got married, so she'd get the dress.

Ame, on the other hand, looked like she was about to completely break down into tears all over again. I just smiled and took control of the situation so she wouldn't have to, "Don't you worry about that price, Ame. I know for a fact that Glenn would approve, and if he has a problem with the price I'll even throw in half as a wedding gift." Of course, knowing her the way I did, she shook her head quickly, she wouldn't let me pay for anything if she could get away with it. The problem was, I was her sister and I was not about to let her leave this store without that dress being in the back of the car. I'd walk through fire to get it for her and she knew it, and in my usual fashion, I stepped back up to take charge of the situation and motioned to the attendant. "Go and get the paperwork please Kari, this is her dress." The woman nodded and went off to get all the stuff that needed filling out and signing, the boring stuff to me.

I went with Ame into the dressing room to help her out of the dress so she could get her normal clothes back on. While I was helping her, she glanced back at me and spoke a little quietly, "Are you sure he's not going to freak?" Smiling to her, I nodded, "It'll be fine, its not like its actually twenty seven thousand, I'm sure he's completely calmed down and once you mention that its beyond perfect to the point that you cried I know he'll understand." Trust me, if he found out that she was brought to tears by the sight of herself in this dress, he'll gladly fork over the money to buy it with and not think twice about it. He loves her that much, I'm sure of it because he wouldn't have even asked her to marry him if he was a thousand percent sure he wanted to. Glenn is the kind of person that always thinks about everything before he does it, so he knows what he's doing.

A little while later, we were out of the bridal shop, without the dress because she had to come back for a fitting. On the way home, we stopped to get something to eat, since the guys would have eaten everything in the house during the game. Leave it to the men to eat everything in the entire house while they were watching one little football game. I knew better than to worry about the two of them, they would be just fine with whatever was at the house. When we finished with eating, we were on the way back to the house for some much needed rest and relaxation. I parked the car in the front drive before getting out and stretching a little before closing the door. Walking into the house, it was quieter than normal and I raised an eyebrow at that little fact, wondering what had happened to our men.

Taking the side of caution, we split up and went through the house in search of them, but to no avail. With my man, you could hear him all over the house if he was inside, and it was oddly strange that there was not a single sound inside. When it's quiet in an area I know Shannon is present, I start to wonder what the heck he's up to wherever he is. Meeting back up with Ame, we went to the back yard, finding the two of them sitting on the deck talking about who knows what. Glenn had his back to Ame, who motioned to Shannon to keep his mouth shut as she went up behind her fiance. My eyes widened as she took the cap off of a bottle of water she'd brought from the kitchen, this would not end well. A second later, she dumped it over his head, causing a rather hilarious reaction from Glenn in the process. I seriously think he almost jumped out of his skin when the water hit him, and he was out of the chair quicker than that.

She took off running and he was right behind her, scooping her up and promptly dumping her into the pool. Unfortunately for him, she grabbed him as he threw her and they both went into the pool, causing Shannon and I to break into hysterical laughter from it. Shaking my head, I walked over and sat down on his lap, leaning against his chest as we watched the two of them. It was the first time in a while that I've seen her so happy and content with life, she really deserved someone like him in her life. Shannon kissed my cheek, turning my attention to him as he pulled me closer, gently rubbing my stomach. At three months already, I had started to gain a little baby weight, not enough to notice just from looking at me, but I knew it. I put my hand over his and leaned my forehead against his, "What's going on in that head of yours, Shannon Moore?" He smiled and stole a kiss before speaking, "What makes you think there's anything going on in my head?"

I reached up and threaded my fingers through his hair, that I finally convinced him to grow back out again. No more mohawks for him, I had completely banned them from my sight, meaning him too if he ever did it again. It was back to the way it was when he'd been teaming with 3Count back in the WCW days, just the way I liked it. A squeal from Ame begging me for help made me turn to look at her, laughing when Glenn lifted her up and tossed her back into the pool. He hauled himself out of the water and stood at the edge of the pool, grinning in victory, at least for the moment. She'd get him back later, he would forget about it and she'd take that opportunity to strike back. Trust me, she is Mark's daughter and she will always get her revenge if she wants to, there is no other alternative. Hope he realized that he was going to be in trouble later, most likely not though.

"Sorry Ame, can't help you out this time, you're on you're own. I'm in a delicate condition now." I said back to her as she got Glenn to help her out of the pool, and I have to admit that it was comical. Dripping wet, still in her jeans and t-shirt, I couldn't help but start laughing again, earning a glare from her. Shannon was trying his best to keep a straight face, using me as a shield so she didn't see him laughing too. Standing up from Shannon's lap, I went back into the house to start contemplating something for dinner. Ame came through, grumbling about Glenn throwing her into the pool and I started laughing before I could keep from it. Just a few moments later, Glenn came in still grinning, going upstairs with Ame to get changed into dry clothes. I just smiled and went back to gathering stuff from the kitchen to make dinner with, amazed that they had left anything edible in the house.

Shannon came in a little later to help me with dinner while Ame did whatever it was she was doing, and Glenn was in the living room watching the news. When I had things under control in the kitchen, I shooed my temporary help out and into the living room with Glenn. I was singing one of PeroxWhy?Gen's songs softly to myself as I moved around the kitchen making dinner. Feeling like I was being watched, I turned around to see Glenn standing there like there was something he wanted to say but couldn't. Raising my eyebrows a little, I checked on the food and then turned back to him, "Something I can help you with, or did the cat get your tongue?" He eyed me a little and went over to the cabinets, getting a glass and retreating to the refrigerator, "I want you to talk to Amelia for me if you don't mind." Well, that got my attention and I raised my eyebrows a little, leaning back against the counters before speaking, "Talk to her about what exactly?"

He looked uncomfortable as he poured himself a glass of tea before even looking back over at me, "She's been having nightmares about the crash and she won't talk to me about them at all. I was hoping you might be able to get her to talk to me about them." I knew about the nightmares, there was no way she wouldn't have them because I'd had them too until a long, late night talk with Shannon. Nodding a little, I turned back toward dinner before I answered him, "I'll talk to her and see what I can do, but sometimes these things just take time, Glenn. She may just be waiting until she..eek!" I found myself being lifted up off the floor in a hug from my soon to be brother in law, because I claim Ame as my sister, and I hadn't been ready for it at all. Having heard my squeak of near terror, Shannon came to investigate and started cracking up because I was nearly two feet off the ground at the moment.

"I'm assuming you have a good reason as to why you're accosting my sister at the moment, Glenn." Came Ame's voice from behind us, and I cast a thankful glance at her, feeling very much like a doll while he was hugging me. She looked ready to start laughing too, but she just shook her head, "Put her down, honey, and both of you get back to the living room." He did as he was told and then retreated to the news again with his tea, and Shannon obediently followed behind him. Brushing my hair back from my face, I cast her an appreciative look, "Thanks for the rescue, Ame." She just grinned and shook her head a little as she came over to help me finish up with our dinner. "He's a little much at times, but what did you do that got him so dang happy anyway?" Thinking fast on my feet was something I was extremely good at, and I put it to use in this situation, "He was thanking me for being here for you guys and helping to plan the wedding, I just didn't expect him to hug me all of a sudden, it's a bit of a shock really."

A laugh came from her and she nodded as she took some things off of the stove while I checked on the rest, "Yeah, it's a bit disturbing to be manhandled, just be glad you're taller than I am, I feel like a kid when he picks me up." I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded back to her, deciding now was probably the best time to bring up the subject of the nightmares. Taking a light breath, I glanced over at her a little, "So, I'm just wondering, are you having nightmares about the crash?" She paused and looked over at me, and I could tell from the look on her face that she was having them, even if I hadn't already known. Leaning against the counter, she thought for a moment before speaking, "Yeah, I'm not really sleeping well at night because of them. I don't know what to do about them to make them go away." Tilting my head a little, I lifted the rest of the things off of the stove and sat them aside before looking back at her. I really did know how she felt and I also knew that talking to Glenn was the only way she'd really heal from the whole ordeal we'd been through.

"You should talk to Glenn about them, Ame. I know you don't want to bother him with those kinds of dreams because they're not pleasant. Trust me, I know better than anyone, because I had them for a while too, until I talked with Shannon about them." She looked uncertain and I sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, knowing how she felt about all of it. I hated that I knew and at the same time, I was glad that I could understand what she was going through. She hugged me back and spoke up softly, "I didn't want to put him through knowing what I saw, what we both saw out there. You saw more than I did, but you seem like you're doing fine now." Taking a step back from her, I just smiled, "I am, but I talked about my problems with the man I love, and you should do the same with yours too, Ame. Trust me, it'll help even though you think you're going to make him upset about what happened. They know people died, they know we went through things they can't imagine. Just give him a chance, he'll be just fine."

With that said, we finished up with dinner and set the table before calling the men in to eat dinner. That in itself was interesting, sitting down and having dinner with Ame and Glenn was just completely amazing. We were all so close, and it was like we were really family even though the wedding hadn't even happened yet. Heck, Shannon hadn't even proposed to me yet, but I knew it was going to be soon, he was acting so different lately, so I knew he was up to something he didn't want me finding out about. After dinner, I helped Ame clean up and then gave her a hug as we went off to our respective rooms for the night. I yawned as I walked into the room Shannon and I were staying in, closing the door behind me and pausing to kick my shoes off. He was already lounging on the bed and I cast him a smile as I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I discarded my jeans and t-shirt, pulling on one of Shannon's shirts to sleep in before I came out of the bathroom.

Joining him on the bed, I slid close and rested my head against his chest as his arm draped around me. He kissed my forehead and then settled down, his head resting against the top of mine, "Any idea when you're going to go on leave from work?" I glanced up at him and thought for a moment before answering, "A couple more weeks I guess, I'll be around four months then, and it'll be a good time to go on leave." Shannon just nodded and kissed my forehead before settling down and rubbing my side gently. Within minutes, I was asleep at his side, not able to stay awake any longer. Seems that being pregnant also drains your energy at the same time, it was almost more trouble than it was worth.


	43. Chapter 42

PLEASE NOTE: The last half of the chapter is taken from KandyHawes' story _Through the Flames._ KandyHawes IS Kandy Kane. So technically this is no violation.

**Ame's POV**

I thought my sister was crazy when she and Shannon went off to bed, it was still so early in the night, I didn't see how they could go in there and go to sleep. Glenn had gone off to the living room while Reg and I were cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen. One guess as to what he's watching, because I know how he is, he'll be watching the evening news like always. Reg had told me I needed to open up to him about what happened with the crash, but I'm still not sure if I'm ready to. Shaking my head a little, I started for the living room, and as I expected, the sound of the evening news reached my ears, making me smile. My man was always predictable when it came to what he did every night before we went to bed, news and coffee, then off to bed after that. Walking into the living room, I sat down on the sofa beside him and curled up against his side as he put his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against his chest, watching the TV but not really paying all that much attention to what was being said on the screen.

Before I even realized what was going on, my mouth was moving and there was sound coming out, "Reg told me you talked to her about me. I didn't know I had you so worried...I'm sorry." He turned to look down at me, staying that way for a moment before he lifted me up into his lap where he could hold me better. Oh boy, here it was, time for the talk that I knew was coming because I had him worried and because I'd opened my mouth, "Sweetheart, I worry about you because I love you, and I know you've been through something horrible. You don't have to talk about it until you're ready to tell me what's on your mind and in those dreams." I nodded a little, biting my lip before it all just came pouring out at once, "I keep reliving the crash; over and over again. It's always worse than what really happened, I lose Reg in it too...and I see the pilot and stewardess..." He hugged me against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder as he held me, his head resting on top of mine.

All I wanted to do was break down and cry it all out; just talking about it brought back all the memories of that day. But it was over and he was here with me, I knew I was safe with him, "Regan is just fine, and the people who died didn't die because of anything you did or didn't do. What you saw was horrible, and you never should have had to see something like that, no one should. What's important is that you and Regan are home safe, her baby is safe, and I have you here in my arms again where you belong." He was right, I knew that, but I felt like such a wimp because I was having the nightmares, and Reg seemed to be completely cool with it now. I didn't understand how she wasn't still having the dreams about it; it just didn't make sense to me at all. Glenn reached down and lifted my head so I could look at him, "It's ok to be scared sometimes, even I get scared. But when you're with me, I'm not afraid of anything, and when you're with me, you know that nothing in this world is going to hurt you as long as I'm here."

So much for holding back my tears, I started crying and he just smiled at me and kissed my forehead, holding me against him. Leave it to me to get overly emotional on him, but at least he understood how I felt and he was letting me cry, "I know I'm safe with you, Glenn. I love you." His hand stroked my hair, threading his fingers through it as he held me while I cried, "I love you too, go ahead and cry it out, I'm here for you." How I ended up with this perfect man, I will never know, nor understand, but I am so glad I'm with him. There would be no way I could make it without him, not after what's happened since we really got together. Honestly, he's been there through it all, even with problems in Reg's life that had almost nothing to do with me. He'd stood by her because I had stood by her, and he'd done it for me. As bad as that sounds, it's not, they didn't really know each other before he and I got together, no more than in passing, but now we were all like family. Funny how that all works out like that.

It took me about five minutes but I finally calmed down enough that I could breathe and I stopped crying altogether with Glenn just patiently holding me until I had completely stopped. "You okay now?" I looked up with a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay I think, I needed that." He nodded and turned off the TV before picking me up and carrying me to the stairs, stopping briefly to lock the front door since the back had been already locked. When we got to the bedroom he put me down and changed into a pair of track pants while I threw on a nightgown before fallowing him into the bathroom to brush our teeth for the night. It wasn't too late but it had been a tiring day, at least for me anyway, hopefully I'd be able to sleep tonight.

When I was finished I made my way back into the bedroom and lay down on my side of the bed and made myself comfortable. I had just closed my eyes when I felt the bed dip in from where Glenn was getting in, which from the size of the bed I cant believe I could actually feel it. I didn't feel him move afterwards and when I opened my eyes to look over at him I nearly jumped out of my skin, finding him hovering over me was enough to give me a heart attack. "Jesus, Glenn, don't do that, not without a warning." He only smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me gently.

Looking up at him all I could see was a man who has shown that without a doubt he loved me and I think he deserves a reward. "Glenn, make love to me, please." I know I really didn't have to ask but we hadn't been intimate since the night before the accident and I just wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to say something. "Are you sure?" Of course the man always asked and it was always the same answer, in this case I only nodded at him with a smile. I watched as his face lit up before he attacked my lips with his own. I moaned and arched up into him as his lips moved from mine and he kissed down my jaw line before moving to my neck. I moaned again when he hit a sensitive spot and trailed my hands down to his strong shoulders and then down to his chest while he returned to my lips and slipped his tongue through my lips and circled around my own. By now my eyes were closed and my hands were busy feeling the strong muscles on his chest as they tensed and twitched at my touch.

While my hands wandered his chest his had made their way down my sides, brushing against my chest, down to my hips and then to the hem of my nightgown, just above the thigh. His lips had found mine once again as he ran his hands down my legs, when he drew them back up he grabbed the hem of my nightgown and began to slowly tug it up and over my head leaving me in just my panties. When it was off he looked down at me with a smile. "Beautiful, as always," he murmured before leaning down to kiss me gently. He attacked my neck again for several moments before moving on to my shoulder, kissing along one before making his way to the other.

He was lightly nipping his way down my body, slowly making his way to my breasts where he gently bit and licked at one while kneading the other so he didn't neglect one before switching. While he was doing this I found myself whimpering softly while trailing my hands up his arms, up to his shoulders and down his back feeling the muscles tighten and twitch under my hands. He was murmuring softly, I couldn't make out what he was saying but I know it would be something sweet. I arched up into him as he moved on from my breasts, kissing his way down my stomach before slipping a knee between my thighs, parting them and allowing him to fit comfortably between them and moving down further so that he could slide my panties down my legs and drop them on the floor beside the bed. He kissed my thighs before moving back up my body and kissing me softly all the while slipping a hand down to run a finger against me before slipping it inside me gently, drowning out my moans with his kiss.

He slipped a second finger in me and began to gently move them in and out of my body, prepping me for what I knew would bring relief and pleasure that I had known what seems like thousands of times before. It didn't take me long to reach my peak and just before I went over the edge he stopped and removed his hand, leaving me to groan at the loss of contact. He told me to shush and moved off of the bed where he removed his sweat pants. I sat up and grabbing his arm I pulled him back on to the bed and over my body.

He obviously got the hint as he parted my thighs once again and settled himself between them. I watched as he stroked himself a few times before moving to kiss me once again and gently pushed himself into me, stretching me as he always had, there is nothing little about that man. We both moaned at the contact, his more of a growl. He held still for a moment before he pulled out and thrust back into me, making me tremble and starting a rhythm that he liked and I wasn't about to object to it. It didn't take me long to start moving with him, every time he pulled out I followed.

I knew I had to be quiet, Shannon and Reg were just down the hall but the little shocks of pleasure coursing through me were making it very difficult for me to be quiet. I was clutching at his shoulders and brought my legs up to wrap around his hips, pulling him deeper into me and making him hit that special spot that he knew would send me into an oblivion. It took less than three thrusts for my trembling to increase and then I was seeing stars as my world crashed down around me. I cried out, his name falling from my lips as he moaned and thrust into me several more times before he growled, buried his hands in my hair. He kissed me hard before burying his face in my neck and shuddering above me as he pushed himself as deeply as he could spilling himself inside me.

We stayed like that for several minutes, trying to catch our breath and gain back our composure. During this time he was going back and forth between kissing my neck and my lips. "Love you, my beautiful little wife." I grinned up at him, loving the fact that he called me his wife and kissed him softly, moving my arms from around his shoulders to around his neck. "I love you too." With that he decided to move off of me, something that I didn't want and I showed him this by tightening my hold on him. "Baby I'm too heavy," he said trying to get me to let him go. "No you're not, stay there." He shook his head and kissed me again, turning me to mush and allowing him to roll onto his back, taking me with him to lie on his chest. Curling up next to him I nearly purred as he rubbed circles along my back, easing me into sleep, as was his tradition. I mumbled once again that I loved him before drifting off to what was for the first time in awhile, a peaceful sleep.


	44. Chapter 43

Storme's POV

Two months after dress shopping with Ame, I was getting ready for my final show on Smackdown, at least until the baby is born. Her wedding was a week away, and I don't think she's been more excited than she is right now, can't blame her though, she's finally getting her dream wedding and her dream guy. I have no dream wedding, but Shannon is definitely my dream guy, he's completely perfect for me the way Glenn is for Ame. I really don't want to do this last show though, it's almost like I'm saying goodbye to a huge part of my life. Ok, so technically I am saying goodbye to a big part of my life, but it's not a permanent thing and I know that but it doesn't help much. At the moment I was sitting in my locker room with Shannon sitting across from me in one of the chairs there. Not that I'm complaining, but he's been really quiet tonight and I'm not sure what that's all about, even some of Jeff's antics hadn't made him come out of his own little world. It really makes me wonder what's going on in his head, and I'm almost positive that it doesn't have anything to do with my announcement tonight, he encouraged me to take time off now instead of next month.

Now that tonight is actually here, I know why he's encouraging me to take the time off, at four and a half months pregnant, I'm not exactly small anymore. Then again, I'm not sure it's normal to be this big, but I'm not a doctor, and mine says I'm just fine. I shifted a little and Shannon glanced up to look at me, making me raise my eyebrows at how quickly he turned his attention to me, "Penny for your thoughts, Shanny?" For a second, he looked like I'd caught him doing something he shouldn't have, which really made me wonder what was going on in his head. Well, almost, there are many times where I'm sure that I don't want to know what's going through his mind, but that's with all men I think. He just smiled and shook his head, "Nothing really, I'm just thinking about tonight, that's all." Yeah, and I'm the crown princess of England, there's no way he's just thinking about tonight with that kind of look on his face. But I knew better than to try and push it, he wouldn't tell me unless he was ready to tell me, and that was fine, because I'm the same way.

Shrugging a little, I offered him a smile back, "Alright, if you say so, but I'm here if you need to talk about anything you know." He got up from his chair and came to sit beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders so I could lean against his side. This was my comfortable place, a place where I knew I was safe from anything, because he'd rather die than let something happen to me. "I know, Reg. Trust me though, I'm fine, I'm just hoping I didn't push you into this before you were ready." Well, I could see his point there, but I still think he's keeping something from me, but again, I won't push him to talk, "Alright, as long as you're ok." Glancing over at the clock, I wondered when Ame and Glenn were going to get back, she'd gone with him to his locker room while he got ready for a match that night. Almost on cue, the door swung open and Ame walked inside with Glenn following a few seconds later, "Ready for work tonight, Glenn?" So out of his Kane character, he just grinned and sat down in the chair that Shannon had previously occupied, pulling Ame onto his lap, "I'm always ready to fight, I wouldn't be Kane if I wasn't."

As was usual now, I just laughed and settled in against Shannon, "You didn't seem so ready to take Mark on a few weeks ago." Ok, I totally had to say it, because Mark had been in a pissy mood and had, apparently, wanted to take it out on Glenn. Those two still have some issues, mostly on Mark's side though because I don't think I've ever seen him in a good mood. Glenn just shot me a look that made me grin even more, "Just be glad that Ame loves you, or I'd get you for that one." Shannon shook his head a little, he was used to the teasing, but had it been anyone other than Glenn or a friend, he would have went off the deep end because of that. Ame was smiling as she leaned against Glenn's chest, "Ready to trade in your wrestling tights for maternity clothes yet, Reg?" I stuck my tongue out at her at that comment, she knew I hated gaining the weight that came with being pregnant, because I couldn't hardly fit into my pants anymore. You can forget my shirts fitting now, I've already had to go out and buy new ones or just borrow some of Shannon's when I don't want to wear mine.

"Just wait until this baby is born, I'll be back to normal and then I'll be back in the ring again." If possible, that just made her smile more and Shannon was trying hard not to start laughing about it. True to Ame's style, she spoke up again, "You might end up really liking staying at home with a baby, Reg. Who knows, you could turn out to be a natural mom, I'm sure Shannon would love to have five more after this one." That one did have Shannon cracking up, because he just couldn't help it, "I don't know, I was thinking eight more. Reg's cute when she's pregnant. At least when she's not puking." Oh he did not just go there, it's half his fault that I'm pregnant in the first place, so I fully blame my puking on him. Reaching up, I smacked him upside the head, "You're the one who decided to throw me in the back of Jeff's car and start the whole thing." He cringed a little at the smack and then looked down at me, "If I remember correctly, you're the one who was begging me not to stop, and you were screaming. Remember what you were screaming, Reg?" Glenn completely died over that one, and I actually blushed, I hate him for bringing that up."

He had just opened his mouth to continue when a knock on my locker room door interrupted him and I glanced over at it, "Yeah, it's open." I was guessing it would end up being one of the Hardys or Shane, but I was shocked when Vince strolled into my locker room. Ok, so he doesn't stroll, but he walks funny anyway, so I can call it what I want to, cause it sure ain't no power walk like he claims, "Hey Vince, didn't expect to see you here, anything wrong?" He walked closer to the four of us, but looked over at Glenn and Ame instead of at me, which I was partially thankful for. On the other hand, it could be potential bad news for one or both of them, you never know with Vince around, he's just crazy. "It's been a while since Kane's had a valet, we were thinking of assigning him a new one." Uh oh, the man's off his rocker if he thinks Ame is going to let him put another woman with Glenn, even if it was just an onstage thing. Shannon must have thought the same thing because he looked at me with a slightly worried glance.

Glenn opened his mouth to say something, but Vince held up his hand, "Don't start arguing, I talked to Mark already, he's agreed to let Amelia have the position if she wants it." I think my jaw hit the floor, Vince was actually offering Ame a job as Glenn's new valet, and he'd even been smart enough to ask Mark first. She was just sitting there like he'd turned into an alien or something, not that I blame her, I'm equally as shocked about the news. On the other hand, Glenn looked like a kid at Christmas time, "She'll take the job, where does she sign?" Ame shook herself out of her shock and looked up at Vince, "Are you sure? You're actually offering me a real job with WWE?" Vince handed over some papers to her, and I recognized them when I saw them, they were part of a full contract like mine was now, he really wasn't kidding here. She was quiet for a few seconds before looking over at Shannon and I, "Anyone have a pen, before he changes his mind?" Oh yeah sure, like I carry a pen in my pocket, if I had any that is, but Shannon being who he is, pulled a pen out of his own pocket and handed it over.

Yeah, I'm not going to ask why he was carrying a pen, but for once, I'm glad he had it on him tonight, I wanted her to sign that contract, it was perfect for her. As soon as she signed the contract and handed it back to Vince, Glenn pulled her into a tight hug, when I assumed meant he was beyond thrilled with that. Vince just checked the signature and then left, not that any of us expected him to hang around very long after his business was taken care of. I was in the process of getting up off the sofa, with Shannon's help, and no sooner than I'd finally made it to my feet, I had an armful of Ame. Had it not been for Shannon standing behind me, I think I might have fallen over, but I grinned and hugged her back, "Congratulations, Ame, dream job now added to the list. I'd jump up and down with you, but I'm sure it would not make the baby very happy." She laughed and took a step back from me, still grinning and I could blame her there, "You can jump for joy after you come to the first live show after the baby, I'll expect to see you at ringside jumping with joy." Like I would miss out on that, I wouldn't ever miss something like that, well sort of, I had to miss it for a while because it wasn't safe for me at ringside anymore.

An hour later, I was walking through the back hallway with Shannon attached at my hip, heading for the ring to make my announcement about leaving. Vince had come up with that idea, of course if it makes the fans watch for someone's return, they're making his money for him. I had actually opted to change back into my jeans and one of Shannon's shirts, because trust me, ring attire is not attractive on a pregnant woman. Unless you're Shannon and you completely love the idea of showing off the fact that I'm pregnant to the entire world. Trust me, if I hadn't banned his cell phone and camera, there would be pictures of me all over the internet by now, he' just that crazy. Like I had been doing for a while now, I would be using Shannon's entrance music and titantron video, because he was always with me anyway so it made sense. I stopped just before the curtain and took a light breath, feeling Shannon squeeze my hand to reassure me, "You'll be fine, Reg, you're not leaving forever, and you'll be back before you know it, come on. Let's get this over with and go back home and get some rest."

When the music started, I reacted like always and went out right on cue with Shannon at my side, thankful that he was there to be my strength. Making it down the ramp was annoying at the most, and I'm sure that getting into the ring was going to be rather difficult. I say this because I haven't actually had to get into the ring for months now, so I'm not sure I can fit through the ropes anymore. Shannon went up the stairs ahead of me and held my hand while I came up them, sitting on the second rope and holding them open so I could step through them into the ring. That was fun though, holding onto the ropes so I didn't fall like an idiot, seeing the amused look on Shannon's face while he watched me. I'll get him for that one later, he's not getting away with it this time. Once I was in the ring, he stepped through the ropes and took his usual place over in the corner, leaning against the turnbuckle. I stepped over and got a mic from one of the referees before stepping back into the middle of the ring right around the time Shannon's music stopped playing on the titantron. For whatever reason, I was feeling nervous about making this announcement, and I'm blaming all of it on the fact that I'm pregnant.

"Well, obviously everyone has known for a while that I'm pregnant, because it's highly obvious at this point. Due to that, I'll be taking a break from wrestling for a while , at least until after I have the baby." I felt an arm around my shoulders and I turned to smile up at Shannon, did I mention that I'm really glad he's here for support? "And just so no one worries about Storme, I'll be taking time off to stay with her until our baby is born, she'll be taken care of." Leave it to him to have to brag a little about the fact that it's his baby, not that he could keep that quiet anyway, he never keeps his mouth shut. I'm not usually much on words, so I was ready to get out of the ring and go to the back, the sooner I got home to sleep, the better. What stopped me was, first of all, Shannon keeping me in the ring, and second of all, I noticed Ame and Glenn come through the curtain toward the ring. A second later, my dad and Mark came out, followed by the Hardy's and Shane Helms, like I needed the caped idiot down at ringside. The man was a walking disaster and someone always got hurt if they were near him, but at least he wasn't in his mask and cape.

I was starting to think that someone had set up a goodbye party or something, and I really didn't want one of those for me. My first thought was Shannon, and I turned to him to give him a short piece of my mind, but he beat me to speaking, "Calm down, I didn't arrange a goodbye party, you told me not to." Well that had me more confused, if he wasn't throwing a goodbye party for me, then why were my closest friends out at ringside, along with my father, of all people? His hand dropped down to hold mine and then he did something that made me stop breathing, he went down on one knee and I seriously think I almost died. We were on national television, in front of a live audience, and Shannon was down on one knee in front of me. "I know I should have done this sooner, but I thought this was the best time. So, in front of all of our friends, these fans, and all the fans around the world, I want to ask you to marry me, Regan." I felt tears in my eyes, partially because of horomones and partly because I was so happy I couldn't keep from crying. Finally, he had finally asked me to marry him after making me wonder for months on end if he was ever going to ask me.

He slid a ring on my finger and I was trying to find a way to talk through all the tears, managing to get out a yes for him. Ame was outside the ring grinning at me, and I knew that she had known about all of this for a while, and I'd get her back later. But right now, I'm focused on Shannon as he stood up and pulled me into a tight hug that I eagerly returned, "You're an idiot for waiting so long, you knew I'd say yes to you, Shannon." He laughed, as I expected him to, leaning down to give me a quick kiss before wiping my tears away, "I knew you'd say yes, but I had to make sure I picked the right moment to ask you, it had to be perfect for the mother of my child." Brag some more, Shannon, it just kills him if he can't say something about it at least three times a day, but that's just Shannon for you. Really though, at this moment in my life, I couldn't be happier than I am right now, engaged to Shannon, pregnant, and getting to see my best friend get married in a week, it was completely perfect for me, and I know it was for Ame too.


	45. Chapter 44

Amelia's POV

Listening to Reg, Glenn and Shannon bicker back and forth made me smile and I of course had to join in. I know for a fact that Regan would end up with more than one baby with Shannon, mainly because I know he can't keep his hands to himself and well neither could she most of the time. Of course we all tease her a little these days, only because we know that she can take it like a champ, she dished it out even better. Currently they were going over the night that her and Shannon finally got together, poor Glenn looked like he was going to laugh himself into a heart attack or something. Shannon didn't look any better and Regan was red in the face and would probably hide if she could. Of course the funniest time to mention their night together was when Jeff was around, the hyper Hardy would almost go into a seizure and try to glare me to death.

Before we could move on to other things someone knocked on the door, this was actually odd, usually if it was the Hardys or Shane they'd just walk in. Reg yelled out that the door was open and in walked none other than Vince McMahon. This was rather unusual; he was generally found in an office or yelling at some poor member of the backstage crew. "Hey Vince, didn't expect to see you here, anything wrong?" Regan seemed a little worried, probably thinking that there would be a change to the show on her part. Instead of looking and talking to her however, Vince walked closer to us and turned to Glenn and I. This worried me; it was never good when he focused on certain people.

"It's been a while since Kane's had a valet, we were thinking of assigning him a new one." I think I twitched a little. There is no way in Hell that I was going to allow Vince to make him put up with some blonde bimbo twig who thought she was all that. It wasn't just the fact that I didn't want to watch another woman hang off of him. It was the fact that the last time he'd had a valet it had been Lita and not many people knew but it had been very stressful on him. I felt Glenn's arm tighten around my waist and I knew he wasn't happy about it either. He must have tried to protest because Vince held up a hand before speaking. "Don't start arguing, I talked to Mark already, he's agreed to let Amelia have the position if she wants it."

I really didn't know what to say. My dad had always said that he would never let me be a part of the business; I guess he's finally realized that I've grown up and can look after myself. Before I had the chance to answer, Glenn, who was beyond excited, answered for me. "She'll take the job, where does she sign?" I shook my head o clear away the cobwebs and looked at Vince. "Are you sure? You're actually offering me a job with WWE?" Vince handed me some papers that after looking at them I realized were just a small part of a full contract. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would ever have the chance to work for the WWE. Then again, I seemed to be having all my dreams fulfilled this year.

I looked at Glenn, trying to get his opinion, which was a stupid thing to do because he was still grinning like a fool and nodded. I looked at the papers before looking over at Regan and Shannon. "Anyone have a pen, before he changes his mind?" Shannon quickly dug out a pen from his pocket, handed it over and I signed in the necessary spots without even needing to think it over. As soon as I handed it back to Vince Glenn wrapped me up in a tight hug, tight to the point where I could barely breathe. When he finally let me go Reg was standing and I almost knocked her over when I hugged her, not even noticing when Vince shook Glenn's hand and left.

After a lot of congratulating from Reg and Shannon, Glenn and I headed back towards his locker room so he could prep for his match. I was surprised when someone from wardrobe showed up to give me a temporary outfit for in the ring, it was simple black pants with a red shirt for now. It had been hand picked by Vince for tonight. Glenn waited patiently on the sofa while I got changed in the bathroom, generally I don't mind getting dressed in front of him but anyone could walk in here at any time and I didn't need people seeing more of me than they needed. I didn't exactly like the outfit but it would do for now. The pants were a little tight, so was the shirt. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom and in front of where Glenn was sitting and did a little spin for him.

"So, what do you think?" He looked like he was calculating something in his head before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me onto his lap. "Well, I think it your clothes need to be tighter…" I laughed and lightly slapped his arm before leaning in for a kiss. "You would want them tighter, I'm fine the way they are thanks." He smiled a little before kissing me again. "You do realize that at the end of this week you're stuck with me forever right?" I grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah, I know trust me, I have it down almost to the hour, besides, its you whose stuck with me and either way I couldn't be happier." I happily snuggled in closer to him as he leaned back to get comfortable. "So, you're really ready to get married?" I only grinned at him. "Of course, I've only dreamed of marrying you since I was 16." Of course I had never told him this before and so he looked surprised. "16? Really wow, who would have thought that Mark Calaway's little princess would end up with me? And somehow I'm still alive."

Leaning my head against his shoulder, I grinned a little, "Daddy knows better than to kill you, which is more than I can say for Steve." Glenn laughed and rested his head against mine, hugging me gently, "I don't think Steve's the one you need to worry about, Regan might kill Shannon for what he's going to do out in the ring tonight. Then she'll kill us for knowing about it and not saying something to her." I just laughed and nodded, she'd kill me later and I knew it, but that's ok, she'd be more excited than she would be mad. "Wonder how he's going to do it, he never said, only that we were all supposed to come to ringside when he was going to propose to her." He shrugged a little and kissed my forehead, "With him, there's no telling, I tried to talk him into doing it more romantically, but he said he needed to do it here tonight. I'll never understand why." I patted his arm a little and smiled, "It's Shannon, honey. No one understands why he does the things he does."

That much was true, you never knew what he was up to or why he was doing something in the first place. I was smiling as I watched on the monitor as Reg walked down the ramp, looks like she was having a bit of a problem, but that was expected. There is no way she is just having one kid, she's like, seriously pregnant, and I swear there are at least two in there. She doesn't believe me though, she's dead set on the fact that she's only having one. Four and a half months pregnant and she looks like that, yeah Reg, keep dreaming about it only being one, won't last long though. Just seeing her going out there to announce she was leaving made me sad, it meant that after the wedding and honeymoon, I'd be working with Glenn and she'd be at home doing whatever it was a housewife did. Talk about funny there, I just can't see her being a little wife or a mother, but she might just shock us all and have a talent for it.

Stretching a little, I stood up and looked back at Glenn, "Come on, before I get all teary eyed over watching this." He nodded and stood up, walking over and holding the door open for me like he usually did. I walked out into the hall and met up with Matt and Jeff, both of whom were grinning from ear to ear, you'd think they were the ones proposing. But, Shannon is their best friend and has been for a long time, so it makes sense that it would make them just as happy. Steve and Shane joined us along the way, and to my amazement, even Daddy came out of his locker room to go and join us. He's not usually one for these kinds of things, but I'm assuming that Shannon begged him to be there, why I'll never know. I'm just glad nothing ever came of that whole crush that Reg had on my dad when she was younger. Ok, I shuddered at the thought of her being with my dad, just no; I could handle Shannon ten times better than I could handle that.

However...it would make good material for me to tease her with some more, especially if I tell Shannon about that secret crush. Could be interesting to watch his reaction when I told him, I might just do that, as long as Reg doesn't kill me. We all made our way out to the curtain and when it looked like she was finished, Glenn and I walked out followed by everyone else. She looked slightly confused for the moment Shannon said something to her and dropped down on one knee. "I know I should have done this sooner, but I thought this was the best time. So, in front of all of our friends, these fans, and all the fans around the world, I want to ask you to marry me, Regan." She was quickly crying, something that I was expecting and somehow I managed not to cry myself. I grinned at her and knew for a fact that I was dead for not telling her before hand.

"You're an idiot for waiting so long, you knew I'd say yes to you, Shannon." He laughed, and we all watched as they spoke between themselves and the rest of us moved backstage to wait for them to come back with us. The crowd had loved it and screamed louder than I had heard in a very long time. I was actually impressed. That was a week ago now and here we are, the morning of the best day of my life, well so far at least, I'm sure if we have any kids those days will be added to best days of my life but that's besides the point. Glenn had slept over at a hotel for the night, along with all the groomsmen, which oddly enough included Shannon as best man because daddy would be walking me down the aisle. My mom had made it down here and together with Regan we had moved my stuff from Daddy's house to what was now mine and Glenn's.

We found a hall to get married at close by and it looked more like the inside of Buckingham Palace than anything, I think that's why it was picked, I didn't actually pick it, Glenn had saying that if I was going to look like a queen then the venue had better match. Who was I to argue with that logic? I fell in love with the place when he took me to see it. It was perfect for both the wedding and the reception. The wedding would be in one part of the building and then we just had to move to the reception hall. Luckily the wedding wasn't until three in the afternoon so we would be eating dinner by four-thirty and then there would be another dinner around nine. Regan and my mother had woken me up at eight so that we could be ready for the hair stylists who were arriving in about an hour. I took a quick shower and threw on one of Glenn's button down shirts so that it didn't have to go over my head when she was done.

By the time the stylists had arrived all of us, Reg, Mom, Chloe, Shane's girlfriend and myself and my little sisters were showered and ready to have our hair done. Stacy, my stylist had pulled my hair up into an almost bun with ringlets of hair cascading down to my shoulders. My mom had bought me a tiara as a gift; according to her it was my something new. Reg had leant me a pair of heels and Chloe had supplied me with a blue garter. The next thing to have done were our nails, normally I wouldn't bother but it was a special occasion and so I felt it couldn't hurt to get manicures. The nerves hadn't hit me at all which I was kind of shocked about. We decided to eat lunch before even thinking about me getting that dress on. I really couldn't eat much and only had half a sandwich. One of the photographers had been stuck with us all morning, just as there was another with Glenn and the boys documenting the morning and the rest if the day for the album that we wanted to have put together.

About an hour before the wedding Daddy showed up with a gift from Glenn, which had turned out to be a diamond necklace and earring set that matched my dress perfectly. Then Daddy made me cry, he had decided that I needed the customary father-daughter talk that seemed to happen before every wedding. I fully expected to hear him tell me not to do it but he didn't, just wished me luck, gave me a hug and told me that if Glenn hurt me all bets were off and he'd be dead. The talk had taken about thirty minutes and then Reg told us that it was time to go and become "Mrs. Jacobs" whether I was ready or not, which I really was, of course now the nerves have made an appearance. Well, time to become a married woman.


	46. Chapter 45

**Storme's POV**

A week ago today had been the best day of my life so far, the day that Shannon had proposed to me in front of a live audience on Smackdown. Now I was getting ready to make Ame's day the best day of her life, because today was the day she was getting married. Leave it to me to be pregnant too, I had gone to so many fittings that I was ready to get the day over with and put that dress away. They'd had to alter it over the course of the month because I just kept getting bigger and bigger. Felt like I was a cow or something now, even though I knew I wasn't, I still felt like absolute crap because it was to the point where it was getting harder to breathe normally and I always had to go and pee. I was hoping that today would be different though, I wanted to get through one day where I didn't have to go running, so I hadn't planned on having anything to drink until after the wedding ceremony. Ame understood though, and I knew she wouldn't get pissed if I had to go off running, but I'm really going to try not to have to do that, I don't want to miss my best friend's wedding.

I had gotten up early along with her mom to get the other girls up and started on getting their showers taken before the hair stylists got here. When Ame had let me prepare the wedding, I had gone all out, we have hair stylists, make up artists, and only the best people for manicures, we are going to all be beautiful today or die trying. Once we had everyone up, we took turns in the bathrooms getting our showers, trying to hurry so we would have time for everything to be done. Time was something we were being careful of today, everything had to be perfect for Ame, or I was going to take someone's head off. Trust me, you do not want to see me when I am mad over something as serious as this wedding, I am not a nice person. I ordered lunch for us as soon as I got out of the shower, wearing one of Shannon's button up shirts, having the same thought as Ame had. No way am I fighting to get a shirt off over my head after my hair was done, I refuse to do that, especially while I'm pregnant.

They sat me beside Ame while we got our hair done, and I was doing my best to talk and laugh and keep her calm right now. She seemed to be holding out just fine, but I knew she'd get the wedding jitters soon enough, it always happened, but she had me here with her so I knew she'd be just fine. In the way of the women in the wedding, I was the maid of honor, her mother was, of course, the matron of honor. One of her sisters was the flower girl and the other was a bridesmaid along with Chloe Helms, who was Shane's wife, but his current girlfriend at the moment. Trust me, it's a messed up thing, they got married in Vegas and then decided to date because they hadn't known each other at all when they got married. But enough about them, back to Ame's dream wedding that is very fast approaching now. I was out of my chair as soon as they finished with my hair, which was oddly simple but still looked great to me. They'd left it down and curled some parts of it, pulling some of the hair back from my face and clipping it at the back of my head.

Ame's was just plain out beautiful, she looked like a princess and I couldn't help but grin at her as I winked and hurried off to check on things before lunch. I called the caterers and the musicians, making sure they would be on time, or they would die, I had already met with them personally. Threats had been delivered and I don't think they're willing to piss off a pregnant woman. That is the only advantage to me being the way I am right now, cause it sure doesn't help to run up and down stairs. Another call I made was to the florist to make sure all the flowers were in order and that Ame's bouquet and the brides maids bouquets were ready for us at the hall they were getting married in. On my own, I had decided to have a complete replica made of her bouquet so that she could keep one forever, the one she'd use in the wedding today would be real flowers. Trust me, I will have no fake flowers for my sister's wedding, she deserves the best and I made sure of that. With that all out of the way, I went back up the stairs for what seemed the eighth time today, going into the room where Ame was just sitting down to eat.

Eating for us went quickly, but her sisters took longer, which was fine with us because while they ate, we had our nails done. Not that mine needed much work, because I usually have mine done anyway, and this was one time I was thankful that they only had to touch mine up, it left time for the others to get theirs done. Glenn had sent Mark with a present for Ame, diamond earrings and a necklace that went so perfectly with her dress, and even I cried about that one. Her mom had brought a new tiara for the gift of something new, and I'd lent her my heels for something used. Chloe had brought a blue garter for her to wear too, of course that was the something blue that she needed. While she and Mark had their talk, the rest of us moved on to get make-up done, leaving hers for last because we knew she'd cry during the talk with him. What the heck, I'd cry later and have my make up running, but that was ok, I was allowed to cry during the wedding.

By the time I was being helped into my dress, Ame was done with her talk and came back into the room with us, looking both happy and a little nervous now. I shot her a smile and received one in return as they sat her down for her make-up, which I had demanded not be piled on her face. A little powder, eyeshadow and a light lipstick or gloss was all she needed, and even then she didn't need it because she was beautiful without it. I watched them as they worked with her, unable to keep from smiling because I was so happy for her right now. As soon as she was done, I helped her mom get her dressed, giving her a hug when we finished dressing her in the dress and veil. She hugged me back tightly, "Thank you for all of this, Reg, you're the best." Scoffing a little, I leaned back and looked at her, "I'm not the best, you are, and you deserve all of this and more, Ame. Come on now, it's time for you to go and become Mrs. Jacobs." Her smile told me she was beyond happy, but she was getting nervous again, so I gave her a wink and took her hand, leading her out of the room with me.

We all piled into the limo that Mark had rented to take us to the hall where the wedding was, and somehow, I got squished against the door beside Mark, with Ame on the other side of him. Ok, I wasn't totally squished, but being pregnant made me feel like I was at the moment, but point for me, I wasn't having to run to the bathroom yet! The hall they were being married in looking like something out of a castle, and I had approved of it the second I saw it. Glenn had picked it out because he said something about a princess needing to get married in a palace, it was just too awesome of him. I'll hug him for it again later, he's been a big help through all of the planning and I'm thrilled he participated so much with us. The limo took us to the back of the hall so that Ame wouldn't be seen by Glenn before the wedding happened, everyone knows that's bad luck. He almost ended up blowing it all at the dress store when he and Shannon were having their tuxedos fitted for them. I had nearly gone off the deep end too when I saw him in there at her last fitting. Much to my embarrassment, I had taken off my shoe and hurled it across the store at him while the attendants had rushed and hid Ame from his line of view.

Mark was out of the limo first, helping Ame and her mother out and letting them go inside, Chloe and the sisters were next. Leaving me for last, he just cast me a grin and I stuck my tongue out at him as I shifted a little to try and get out of the darn car. When you're this big, it's not as easy as it looks, and it earned me a laugh as he leaned down and lifted me out of my seat, "Nothing like a pick me up, surprised I didn't break your back, old man." He sat me on my feet with a slight glare for that comment, "I'm not getting old, now get in there before I have to carry you inside too." I raised my eyebrows and took off into the hall, he never made a threat or a comment that he didn't follow through on. I refuse to look helpless today, so there was no way I was going to let him carry me around just because I was pregnant. Turning the corner, I went into the room where Ame and the others were, smoothing my dress out and then picking up my bouquet. Out in the hall, I could hear everyone talking, and I looked back over at Ame, casting her a grin as I went to her side, "Don't get too nervous on me, ok?" She nodded and smiled back at me, "I'll be fine, Reg, I promise, you better not run to the bathroom during the wedding either."

Ah crap, about that, I had almost forgotten, but thankfully she had reminded me before everything started in the hall. Putting my bouquet down, I fled to the bathroom, as my plan had been to go before the wedding and pray I didn't have to go again until after. When I finished, I washed my hands and smoothed my dress back down into place, hurrying back into the room with just minutes to spare. Mark came in a few seconds later and I gave Ame one more hug before leaving the room with everyone else to go and take our places. I found Shannon instantly and smiled up at him as he held out his arm to me, slipping my hand to the bend of his elbow, "You look handsome, Shannon Moore." He just laughed and led me down the hallway toward the main hall where the wedding was going to take place, "Only you would think that while I'm in a monkey suit. By the way, you look beautiful today." I grinned up at him and nodded a little, "Thank you, but Ame is the most beautiful one here, hands down, I've got nothing on her today. I'm just so happy that everything is going so perfectly right now." He nodded and we took our places behind Jeff, who was carrying Kimo's son, who was the ring bearer.

That was adorable to me, they even had him dressed in a little tuxedo, and Jeff looked more than happy to be carrying him at the moment. As the music started, I watched as Jeff went out right on time, Shannon and I counting carefully before we walked out next, followed by Gunner and Ame's mom. Behind them was Shane and Chloe, then Matt and Ame's oldest sister, of course, all perfectly timed the way we'd practiced it. Yes, I had made them all endure the practice, to make sure that we came out on time and everything went without a single mistake. As we separated onto either side of the center, I smiled at Glenn, who looked like he was on cloud nine, he was happier than I've seen him in a very long time. When I saw Ame's youngest sister appear, perfectly on time for the first time, I breathed a sigh of relief that she'd gotten it right today of all days. She'd thrown her second handful of flower petals when the bride's music started and I almost held my breath, waiting to see Ame and Mark appear in the doorway.

When she did, I almost started crying right there, she was so beautiful and it looked like she couldn't stop smiling at the moment. Even Mark had a softer look on his face as he led her down the aisle toward Glenn, who looked like he'd been shot or something. If he hadn't been in some control of himself, I'm sure his mouth would have been to his knees at the sight of her. He recovered and smiled as she got closer, stopping when Mark did, and I watched as he leaned down and kissed her cheek through the veil, whispering something to her before turning and placing her hand in Glenn's, the two of them exchanging a look before Mark took his place behind Glenn. I was so near to crying that it almost hurt to hold it back, but I was quiet and smiling as Ame and Glenn turned to the priest as the ceremony began. It was so much like a fairy tale wedding that I had tears welling up in my eyes the whole time, sniffling a little every now and then. I bit my lower lip when he slid the band onto her finger and recited his vows to her, and a few tears fell when Ame did the same with him, looking happier than I've ever seen her in my life.

By the time he lifted her veil, I had tears running down my cheeks, and I let out a cheer along with everyone else when he leaned down and kissed her. When Glenn leaned back, they were both smiling as they turned to the crowd of people and the priest raised his hands up, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Glenn Jacobs." I cheered again, not even trying to control the tears that were running down my cheeks now, I was too happy for her. As they walked down the aisle together, I joined back up with Shannon to follow them, accepting a handkerchief from him to wipe my tears away with. He leaned down and whispered to me, "You were right, everything was perfect, and she was beautiful, you did a great job helping her out with all of this stuff, Regan." I smiled up at him and followed Ame and Glenn into the reception hall, sitting at her side with Shannon beside me, glad to be off of my feet. She turned and reached out to me, pulling me into a tight hug that had Shannon and Glenn laughing as I hugged her back as tightly as I could, "Love you, Ame." When she let go of me, there were tears in her eyes and she nodded, "I love you too, Reg, it was beautiful, thank you."

I grinned and shook my head, "It was nothing, I'm just glad you're both happy. Now, make a speech Glenn, and then lets eat." He laughed and put his arm around Ame's shoulders, keeping her close against his side, "Eating for two has to get annoying, Regan, but thanks for all of this, we'll have to return the favor when you and Shannon set a date." I rolled my eyes and waved him off, "Enough about Shannon and I, this is your day and I'll have no more talk about anything but you two for the rest of the day!" They both laughed and nodded, making me happy that all talk was to be about them instead of everything else, it was their day after all. Glenn stood up when everyone was seated, making his post wedding speech, which had everyone cheering all over again and had tears in Ame's eyes. During the dinner, I talked and laughed with them and the rest of the group sitting with us, having such a great time celebrating my sister's wedding. I was getting tired though, and I knew that Ame knew that too, it was really hard on me to go for a full day without a nap now. It might sound childish, but I am so beyond tired that I can't stand it most days.

Somewhere around nine, I was at my limit for how much I could handle, because I was just dead on my feet, and I needed to rest before I passed out. Looking over at Ame, I smiled and got up from my chair, walking over to her and Glenn on the dance floor, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to call it a night, I'm so tired I'm barely awake right now." Ame turned to me and smiled, pulling me into a hug, "It's alright, I understand, Reg. Thank you again for making this so amazing, Glenn and I really appreciate it. Oh, where's Shannon so he can take you home?" I sighed and looked around, rolling my eyes when I spotted him at the mini bar with Jeff and Shane, "Apparently he's been getting drunk, it's alright, I can drive myself home." She eyed me and before she could speak, Glenn growled, "You are not driving anywhere as tired as you are, I'll find someone to take you back to the house to rest." As I expected, Ame nodded her approval and then smiled up at me, "I need you alive, Reg, so no driving for you. Hang on, I'll just get daddy to take you back to our house, he looks bored here anyway."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she as across the floor before I even got out her name and I just laughed a little, that was my Ame right there. She was as stubborn as I was when she had something on her mind, and she didn't change it easily. Surprisingly, Mark was on his feet a few seconds after she got to him and they were heading my way again. She went back to Glenn's side and nodded to me, "Daddy said he'd be happy to take you back to the house, you just go and rest, we'll worry about Shannon when we leave." Turning to Mark, she pointed up at him, "You be careful with her, Daddy." He shot her a look and then looked back at me, "I brought the truck, it's safe, trust me." I just laughed and nodded, I've ridden with him before so I'm not really scared, my own father scares me more than Mark does when driving. I gave Ame another hug, and one to Glenn before waving and starting out of the hall with Mark on my heels. Yawning a little, I covered my mouth and shook my head, "You'd think I was a kid again or something, going to bed as early as I do now."

He laughed and looked over at me, "Didn't Kathy tell you that it's normal for you to be so tired during your first one?" I cleared my throat a little, not many people knew who my mother was, but Mark had always known, "I haven't seen her or talked to her in a very long time, and Debra isn't my idea of a mother." It was quiet as he held the door open and let me go outside first, rubbing my bare arms at the cool night air. He took off his suit jacket and put it around my shoulders before turning me toward the truck, "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you, Regan. I'd tell you to call Sara, but she's not much help, and you two don't seem to get along." Ah yes, Ame and I didn't get along with Sara that well, and the woman already knew that I didn't like her one little bit. Smiling a little, I nodded and pulled the jacket around me to keep warm, dad would have done the same for me, so I'm used to this stuff, "Yeah, it's ok though. I can handle this on my own, I'm tough enough to make it through without advice from mom. Everything comes naturally, so it's not like I'll be at a loss when the baby comes. By the way, thanks for not fighting with Glenn or Ame today, you really helped to make this day perfect for her, she deserves that." He just nodded and smiled down at me, "Every daughter deserves that, I'm sure she'll do the same for you when it comes time."


End file.
